I'm a Mute
by xChibi Okami
Summary: Percy was abused as a child. Sally was always away from home, and left Percy with his abusive step-father until one day when Percy ran away. He was forever mute and no one can fix it. Well except one certain Chase girl helps him. Set before LT
1. Chapter 1

_Dearest Family & Friends_

_ When you read this message then it must have past a few days. I've left this place for the hope of avoiding all of this abuse. I have come to realize that after all the things that had been going on each day, is that I need to try living a normal life. I hope that all of you will understand all this, and won't come after me. I would like my left belongings to my father, who had been careless and had been drunk. Even though I have not come to realize he does not want to have a son like me. I need all of you to understand that I need my life back. I have been abused, raped, and was present in a murder. My normal childhood has been hell. Please understand that I am leaving, and you will never find me again._

_ Signed,_

_ …..._

The young child sitting in front of the computer screen stared blankly at the monitor. Their face showed many dark colored bruises meaning they had been abused for several years, or even more.

The only sound being heard in that silent and dark room was from downstairs. The child's father having drinks with his friends, and several sluts they found on the streets looking to party. The father was getting drunk while the mother was away on a business trip in New York, and she predicted it would be a while.

"You sick man," The child had whispered to his/herself. It was never meant to be this way. The child was suppose to live a normal life, with a caring mother and father, but the real father had died in a recent car crash.

The young child, no more then seven, had finally gotten up from the chair, and headed for the window with a backpack strapped to their back.

Jumping from the one story building, the child ran where their feet could take them. The young child didn't look back at that house he called 'home sweet home'

No where to go, and yet not knowing anything about life due to their disorder. This kid isn't so normal, and yet they want a normal life. Wanting to start all over, but don't have a place to stay.

This child we talk about is the kid named Perseus Jackson.

Percy P.O.V

_Been a year already since I left that abusive house, and yet to find a place to stay._ I thought to myself holding onto the straps of my backpack.

I sighed, and looked up at people, who only looked down upon me. No one wanted to save me from what I've been through. I hate this world so much.

"Hey there little boy," A man spoke. I looked up to meet eyes with an older man in his mid thirties, "where is your parents?" he asked.

I stayed silent, and looked down. I thought that would make him go away, but it just made him push more questions onto my poor little brain, "A mute?"

I only looked away more until he grabbed my arm and helped me up. I was about to kick him when he gave me a warm smile, "Don't be afraid. I'm going to help you out, and once you're back on your feet, you could tell me about yourself." He said.

My eyes widen when he spoke of a home. I didn't want to disagree, but I don't want to agree either. What if he was going to be abuse me? I was quivering when he was leading me back to his house.

"I'm Frederick Chase, and I have a daughter about your age. Her name is Annabeth Chase, maybe you two will get a long quite well," He chuckled while still leading me to his house.

…**.I got bored. So I have No idea if I'm going to continue this, but I will if you want me to. This is just written out when I was feeling pissed and depressed because of lots of things at school. So yea, review if you want me to continue. I will write out the summary next chapter if this series gets some reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything (Suppose to be first, but yea got lazy so yea)**

**REVIEW**

**-Ookami :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow...I got so much reviews! I didn't know this story would be a hit O.O...well um...awkward...**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING**

_

* * *

"I'm Frederick Chase, and I have a daughter about your age. Her name is Annabeth Chase, maybe you two will get a long quite well," He chuckled while still leading me to his house. ]_

Percy's P.O.V

I stared out the window of the Chase's home. Frederick led me here, and left me in the living room while he talked with his wife. I felt a little out of place in this home, it was like I didn't want to be in a home and just want to be a run away.

"Honey, be rash! I found him on the streets," I heard Frederick shout, "he is only a mere eight year old!" He kept on blabbering.

"Daddy," I heard a soft feminine voice spoke up along with some muttering, "whats going on?" The girl asked.

"Oh Annabeth," Frederick spoke softly, "um its nothing to worry about Annie, but there is a visitor. Can you take Bobby and Matt to go meet our little visitor?" Frederick asked referring to me of course.

"Um alright daddy," The girl spoke unsure. I turned my head, and meet eyes with this blonde girl, who looks the same age as me.

I let out a grunt before turning my head back to the night sky, "You're the visitor?" She asked, and I didn't speak, but just like her father she pushed on, "whats your name? My name is Annabeth Chase," She smiled, or I assumed.

I stayed silent not wanting to speak at all, or was it because I haven't heard my voice in such a long time I forgot how I sounded like, "Aw you can speak to me," She pouted going near me.

I looked at her, but she was really close that I had to back away, "Bwg Sistur," The two younger boys spoke looking at the scene.

"Yes Matt?" She asked getting away from my personal space.

"Green eyes ish smelly," The boy named Matt spoke looking at me strangely.

"You're right," She smiled looking at me, "Bath Time!" She shouted, and I only flinched looking for a way to escape, but the only escape was over the couch towards the door, but Mr. Chase put a padlock on it.

I haven't had a shower for a year, and I am probably smelly, but I am NOT letting this chick get near me when I don't even know her, "Time to go Green eyes!" She shouted pulling me to the bathroom.

I reluctantly was dragged to the bathroom, but then a image of my step dad flashed into my head. I started shivering at the thought of him when he dragged me to the bathroom, and raped me.

I heard the bathtub being filled up while I sat on the bathroom floor still shivering, "Hey um Green eyes what is your name?" She asked looking at me awkwardly.

I stayed silent, and looked at the ground. In my head was my cries of pleading for this to stop, and his laughing while he invaded my personal space.

"No answer," She sighed before leaving a towel on top of the toilet and leaving, "I'll be out here just call out when you're done!" She shouted from behind the door.

I sighed and started to remove my old clothes and dropping them on the bathroom floor. I put one foot into the water, and instantly started to freeze. I soon relaxed to the soothing touch, and emerged fully into the water.

"_Don't talk about this to your mother got that!" _

His disgusting voice shot into my head after about fifteen minutes in the water. My eyes opened quickly to the sight of white tiles along the wall.

"_You shut up, and don't scream cause this is my way of letting my anger out!"_

The shout that always frighten me shouted into my head. I remember when he spoke those words; he was punching me and raping me.

"Green Eyes?" I heard Annabeth's voice called out.

I looked at the door, and saw it creak open, "You almost done?" She asked.

I shook my head, and leaned back staring at the ceiling. I sighed at all the shouting and abuse I've received ever since I was four.

"You didn't even put shampoo!" I heard her shout running into the bathroom. I looked at her wide eyes when she dumped this orange liquid onto my head, "this is baby shampoo, it was for my brothers, but I can use it on you right?" She smiled.

I just shrugged at the question not wanting to speak. She let out a sigh after all the silent I gave her, "You will never talk to me will you?" She asked.

I shrugged once more before she pushed my head into the water. I let out a muffled scream before she lifted my head up. I was panting hard trying to catch my breath, "Sorry," She spoke in a timid voice.

I let it slip before I stood up. I quickly looked away handing me the towel, "I-I'll go get some of my daddy's old clothes!" She shrieked leaving me dripping wet and naked.

_She is weird_ I thought drying my hair. My hair was a bit short and spiky after my last forceful hair cut. I wrapped the towel around my waist, and walked out of the door.

"Here you go Green Eyes!" She shouted popping out of no where with a basketball Jersey with some shorts that should about fit me, "oh and since I asked my daddy he told me to give you these shorts also, I don't know why though," She said handing me some boxers.

I turned slightly red before leaving back to the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it sighing. _Why did I follow that man_ I sighed.

I put on the jersey and shorts before picking up my dirty clothes and bringing them with me. I opened the door leaving the towel in a basket that I thought was used/dirty clothing.

"Green Eyes! Daddy wants to see you," Annabeth shouted grabbing me by the wrist. I flinched at the touch, but let her lead me to the man who brought me to this house. Annabeth just through the clothes I was holding into her room I think carelessly.

When we reached downstairs and into the kitchen I was greeted by two smiling faces, "So um?" Frederick asked awkwardly not knowing what to call him.

"Green Eyes," Annabeth smiled.

Frederick smiled, "Green eyes, what is your real name?" He asked. I only gave him the silent treatment I gave Annabeth.

He seemed to look at Annabeth, who gave him a shrug, "Green eyes doesn't speak much," She said poking my cheek, "but he reminds me a lot of the sea. I'm calling you Seaweed Brain until you tell me your name!" Annabeth smiled.

"Frederick, you did promise the poor child you would help him back to his feet, why not give him time?" Mrs. Chase spoke. I looked at Mrs. Chase and she looked nothing like Annabeth.

"You're right," He said, "but one thing bothers me. Where is his parents? His dad is probably worried," He spoke. I look down on my laps shivering.

"_When someone ask about me you say nothing about this alright you bitch!"_

I closed my eyes shivering. Its been like that ever since I left that hell house. There past memories just come flooding into my mind, and it makes me tremble, but this memory never occurred;

"_I'm going to be there for you until the end, I don't care if you leave this family, and back to your real family, I'm going to be there alright! Its a promise Seaweed Brain!"_

**

* * *

Any good like the last chapter? I don't know if the Chase family is a bit OOC, but oh well. Oh and about the demigod traits! They won't be demigods in this story, but everything about it will relate to the characters. You will understand in later chapters.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**-OOKAMI**

**P.S I KNOW ITS A BIT CRAPPY BUT PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S.S: CHECK OUT GODS VISIT TO CAMP HALF BLOOD 1 & 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"_I'm going to be there for you until the end, I don't care if you leave this family, and back to your real family, I'm going to be there alright! Its a promise Seaweed Brain!"_

Percy's P.O.V

I looked outside from the window. I was watching Matt, Bobby, and Mrs. Chase play. I sighed, and an image of my real father and mother playing with me before the crash, and that monster.

"Seaweed Brain?" A voice called behind. I didn't turn around to address the girl, "come on, you haven't spoken to any of us for the past hour." She said climbing to sit next to me.

I just kept staring at the scene from the window. She let out a sigh, and grabbed my wrist dragging me somewhere. I had this annoyed look on my face.

"Daddy," Annabeth called out tugging on her father's coat, "Can Seaweed Brain and me use your computer?" She asked.

"Wanna talk to the Graces again?" He asked. I became slightly curious on who these people were, but I didn't let it show on my face.

She nodded her head furiously, "Yea yea!" She shouted smiling. I faintly smiled at her excitement, but I put a mask over it.

"Alright, hold on alright sweety?" He spoke. He took out a weird square shape object from his drawer, and started pressing buttons I didn't know, "Here you go," He said helping us onto a chair.

"Thalia!" She screamed in my ear that I almost feel off dizzy. I looked at the screen, and realized it was a laptop, and not a desktop computer, "whats going on?" She asked.

I looked closely, and saw noises and stuff being thrown across the camera. I kept on staring at the screen surprised that no blood was being splattered until two bruised people were placed in front of the camera.

"Annabeth!" The girl shouted fixing her punk style hair. The boy just huffed while flipping his hair to the side, and it was instantly fixed. They looked like twins, and were about thirteen?

"Whats with the boy? Little Annie finally found a boyfriend?" The boy laughed falling out of the chair. I only smiled, but hid it when Annabeth hesitantly replied.

"N-No! Stop thinking nonsense Sky!" She shouted blushing. I looked over at her still not speaking.

"So whats up?" The girl asked helping her brother up and I think thats her brother.

"Do you know how to get him to speak?" She asked poking my cheek, "my daddy found him on the streets, and he hadn't spoken a word since."

"How about kissing him? Silena does that to me all the time I give her the silent treatment," Sky spoke. He had this smirk plastered on his face which was soon wiped off by his sister.

"Ignore him," She said looking at me, "Hello, I'm Thalia Grace, younger sister to this moron, Skylar Grace," She said helping her brother up.

Once Skylar was up on the chair he just stared at me. Observing me just like that man;

_The older man was staring at the five year old while rubbing his crotch. The young boy was shivering in the corner the man moved him to. The older man was obviously drunk, and smelt of cigars._

"_Stay still hic alright babe?" The man smoke drunkenly ripping off the mere five year old's shirt, and trailing kisses down his bare chest._

_The five year old wanted to scream, but if he did then he would be killed by his step dad. The boy quietly sobbed while he was being raped by the older man._

"Annabeth," Skylar spoken up snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked at him raising an eyebrow, "this kid has mental issues going on. I can tell by the color of his eyes, so basically you can't get him to speak. Only time can tell,"

"Oh," Annabeth said disappointly.

_It'll be alright Annabeth,_ I wanted to say, but didn't find the courage to. I only sat there staring at the wall across from us.

"You sounded like Grandpa Kronos," Thalia said punching Skylar on the arm slightly. Skylar only laughed while pulling out his phone.

"Hey Annabeth, its almost the end of spring break. Why not enroll erm Kelp here into your school?" Skylar asked not looking up from his phone.

"Thats a great idea!" Annabeth shouted almost breaking the laptop. I stared at her confused, but let it slide. I blocked out the rest on the conversation, and I just stared into the wall.

After about thirty minutes of talking, "We have to go, and remember Annabeth," Thalia said. I looked up and around a little confused, but forgot I spaced out.

"Don't worry, Thalia." She said smiling.

"Alright take care, we will see you soon," Skylar called out leaving while Thalia logged out, and turned off the computer.

A couple of awkward silent pass by, and from what I learned on the street is that awakward silent means a gay baby was born **(Lol me and Sugoi was talking about that xD) **.

"Um Seaweed Brain," She spoke in a low whisper voice brekaing the silent. I turned my head towards her, "I-I want to tell you something," She said.

I made a gesture for her to continue, and she understood it. I guess she wasn't so stupid, but wait I'm stupid also.

"No matter what. Just know I'm there for you alright? Friends till the End, thats what Thalia said to me." She smiled, and put a necklace around me, "I found that on the beach two years ago, and its always been my good luck charm. Now I want you to keep it so you can be my best friend and my lucky charm," She smiled, "and you have a piece of me with you." She said hugging me in a tight embrace.

I tried processing everything in, and only nodded in understanding. I awkwardly hugged her back since I haven't had this kind of embrace since.

"You're my Guardian Angel," She whispered into my chest while we held each others embrace. It past about a couple of minutes, and Annabeth already fell asleep.

_You're my Guardian Angel also Annabeth, and I'm sorry I can not tell you about myself anytime soon,_ I thought hugging her tightly, and sobbing quietly. _My Guardian Angel..._

**...It sucks a bit right? I'm sorry if you don't like it, but I'm kind of in a rush. One of these chapters is going to have a time skip, so watch out for it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Italic: Flashback/Dreams_

Regular: Actions/Speaks

_You're my Guardian Angel also Annabeth, and I'm sorry I can not tell you about myself anytime soon_

Percy's P.O.V 

"_Daddy?"_

"_Shut up, faggot!" A grown man yelled at a defenseless four year old slapping him across the cheek. A red mark was visible, but in this type of lighting you can't see anything._

"_D-Daddy! T-T-That hurts!" The young boy cried._

"_I said Shut up!" The man shouted grabbing the young boy's face in his hands and making the boy face his disgusting drunken look, "Remember Percy, we don't say a word about this to your mother!" The man shouted throwing the boy across the room and going back to his beer._

"_Y-yes d-daddy," The young boy quivered. He kept himself in the corner shivering and sobbing quitely, but the man just sat across there before tossing his empty beer bottle at the boy._

I woke up panting. My bed covered in sweat, and I couldn't help, but look at my hand trembling. _This was the first time I had a dream about him after five months with the Chase family._

I looked at the bunk bed across from me holding two brothers, Matt and Bobby Chase. I smiled a ghostly smile before getting up. I looked at the time 1:00 A.M, no one should be up.

I got out of bed and walked out of the door, but stepped on a few action figures and lego. I cursed in my head about how messy my step brothers were. _The Chase family adopted me last month since I still didn't talk about my family._

I quietly opened the door, and went downstairs. This was a usual routine I did when I dream about _him_. Only Annabeth knew I come down, and she never tells anyone, and I am grateful for it.

I sat on the same spot where I sat when I first came to this home. I faintly smiled before looking out of the window, and into the night sky.

"_Mommy,"_

"_Don't worry, Percy," A women spoke with a warm smile, "He will take care of you just like he always does, and just remember I love you," She said kissing his forehead._

"_M-mommy,"_

"_I'll be back in a year, Percy." She said walking out the door reluctantly with a bag of clothes and supplies._

"_Mom-" The boy spoke up, but was soon thrown to the wall of his room. The boy looked up in fear._

"_Stay in here! I'm having friends over for a drink, and you aren't going to embarrass me you little bitch!" The man shouted slamming the door of the room_.

A tear trickled down my cheek at the thought. I wiped it away and sighed about my old life. _I haven't seen my face anywhere, so they haven't notice yet._

I laid down looking at the ceiling for a long period of time, and I didn't even notice on how heavy my eyes became. I started to become more and more sleepy;

_I slowly a woke to the sound of an alarm. I looked around, and notice it was my old room. I carefully got out of bed, and went downstairs to expect my abusive step dad there, but only found my real family?_

"_Percy," A grown man smiled. He had messy wavy hair representing the ocean._

"_See he is finally awake," A middle aged women spoke with a welcoming smile. My body uncontrollably ran towards the man, who lifted him up and placed him on his lap._

"_So how is my eight year old doing?" The man said smiling. I smiled at him, and poked his cheek just like how Annabeth does to me sometimes._

"_I'm fine, Daddy." He said crawling out of his father's lap, and onto the next chair. He started to eat his cereal before something came across his mind; his body felt empty._

_He turned his head to smile at his father, but everything changed when his step dad grabbed him by the throat and kept on slapping him._

_He opened one eye, and saw a little girl trying to get in along with the cops. That girl was Annabeth. His body felt whole again even though he was starting lose breath._

_Was it faith that he met Annabeth?_

_His step dad turned around, and pointed a gun at Annabeth. His eyes completely widen at the sight, eh tried shouting, but now he was permanently mute._

_'Annabeth!' He tried shouting, but nothing happened when all of his dream kept shifting until it landed in a dream where Annabeth was dead._

I woke up panting, and saw Annabeth right in front of me worried. I looked at her, and held her in a tight embrace not wanting her to disappear.

"Seaweed Brain," She spoke hugging him back, "its like you saw me dead, or something," She laughed.

_You don't know the half of it,_ He thought still holding onto his Guardian Angel.

_I promise nothing will hurt you even if it means that I have leave this place just for you Annabeth. I barely know you, but I want you to be safe because you make me whole. I want to talk to you, but I'm afraid of what might happen. Annabeth...I'm just scared._

**Horrible. I'm disappointed with my skill T-T**

**REVIEW TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**-Ookami**


	5. Chapter 5

**OMFG! Lots of people review this! This must be realllyyyy popular! Anyways lots of you ask when will they eventually grow up, or even Percy talking to anyone well...that'll be soon! even sooner then expected!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_I promise nothing will hurt you even if it means that I have leave this place just for you Annabeth. I barely know you, but I want you to be safe because you make me whole. I want to talk to you, but I'm afraid of what might happen. Annabeth...I'm just scared._

Percy's P.O.V

_It been three whole years since I've been with the Chases. I only spoken little, but not a full sentence at all. They now know my name, and only address me inside the house. I still haven't told them about my past._

"Percy! We're going out for family night will you be okay alone!" Ferderick shouted from downstairs. Since this house was big, and roomy each room has intercoms.

I pressed the button, "Yea," was my only response to the older man. I laid back on my bed staring at the ceiling. I haven't had any dreams, or thoughts about my family.

"Alright, Percy. Be careful alright? I'll miss you, Seaweed Brain!" I heard Annabeth shout in the intercom. I smiled faintly before looking at the wall I hid from the Chases.

_Mommy, where are you?_ I spoke to a picture I had kept of my mother. A tear trickled down my cheek when I looked at it. It really pained me to know that I left my mother with _him_.

I rolled up my sleeve, and looked at my wrist up to my elbow. All those scars reminded me of him, and I just wanted to get rid of them, but can't. He made sure they reminded me of him.

I got up, and looked out of the window. It was drizzling slightly, and I felt sleepy because of it, but I stayed up not wanting to fall asleep.

I rested my forehead against the icy cold window, and started to fall asleep until a flier flew to myself. It scared me that I fell off the bed bonking my head. I groaned in pain, and tried reading the flier.

Oslt Dik Amned Perjyc Ackson.

I raised an eyebrow until my brain caught on, _Lost Kid Named Percy Jackson._ My parents found the note.

"_Mommy!"_

"_Percy, just wait alright?" She smiled down upon the young boy, "after all of this we will be able to leave," she whispered faintly._

_The boy nodded, and kissed his mother on the cheek, "I'll miss you mommy! Don't talk to strangers alright!" He shouted smiling big._

_The grown women walked out of the door waving back to her only son, and the only person she loved beside the boy's father._

A tear trickled down my cheek once more, and I only let out a small laugh while crying silently. _I love you, Mommy _ repeated in my head.

I climbed onto my bed crying silently, and shivering. I had guilt building up into me, and I wanted it to end. "_Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy..."_ I whispered silently to myself until I fell asleep.

"Percy wake up," I heard. I opened my puffy, red eyes to meet worried, gray eyes. I sat up, and looked at Annabeth tiredly.

"Yea," I whispered rubbing my itchy eyes. I was a little sore after a while.

"Whats wrong?" She asked sitting down next to me. She was rubbing my back like she always does when she sees me tired, or either in a bad situation.

I shrugged, and laid back down not wanting to talk about it. I pulled the covers over me, but she just hugged me like how she started doing when we were nine.

"Percy, we aren't talking about this, but I want to know your last name?" She asked poking my cheek. I muttered something silently, "what?"

"Tsunami," I lied. I didn't want to be sent back to that hell hole even thought I felt guilty about leaving my mother.

"Oh, I guess you look just as familiar as this Percy Jackson fellow," She spoke getting up, but not before leaving a kiss on my cheek, "night, I'll see you in the morning and we can both go to the beach." She said.

I nodded, and went back to sleep feeling even more guilty lying to her. My Guardian Angel.

_My life is already ruined, and Annabeth's life isn't. I want to keep it that way, and not let her meet my step father. I'm her lucky charm, and will always be. I don't know what these feelings are, but I just want to protect her. _

Annabeth's P.O.V

I left the boy's room, and went towards mine. I was thinking about what Percy said to me, and saying his name was Percy Tsunami. Was he lying to me?

"Annabeth?" My step mother called out.

"Yea?" I responded back.

"What is Percy's last name?" She called out.

"Tsunami! Its Percy Tsunami," I called back, and waited for a response. There was none so I went into my room, and got out a journal I would usually write in.

"Percy," I whispered faintly caressing the paper. I was sighing to myself before tears trickled down my face, "why do you make me feel this way?" I whispered to myself.

I sighed to myself, and looked at the picture of Percy Jackson, the missing kid. Percy looks like him also, but he is Tsunami, and he is Jackson.

I turned off my lamp, and closed my book. I turned and laid on my side while looking at the wall. I smiled to myself thinking;

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all. _S_easons are changing. And waves are crashing. And stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one_

"Percy," I whispered faintly before falling completely asleep.

**Good? Bad? Confusing? Um what Annabeth thought was part of Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. So um ...its confusing huh? I was a bit sleepy . I might redo**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami **


	6. Chapter 6

**Whoa...so much reviews O.O...anyways! I'm surprised no one asked who the father is xD, but everyone meet be in for a shock, or not...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, NOTHING**

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all. _S_easons are changing. And waves are crashing. And stars are falling all for us. Days grow longer and nights grow shorter. I can show you I'll be the one_

_"Percy," I whispered faintly before falling completely asleep._

Percy's P.O.V

I looked out of the window of my room sighing. After last night, I just couldn't pull through. I didn't eat breakfast today, and just sat there quite. Annabeth would steal glances at me, but I didn't bother to do anything.

"Percy," A knock came from the door. I didn't turn around, and just kept staring at the slowly falling hail and rain, "Percy," The whisper became louder.

I didn't turn around that time, but the voice just continued, "Come on please talk to me," The voice complained.

I shook my head, and looked at the hail. I sighed, and traced the rain falling with my index finger, "You've been silent since last night. Was it something I said?" The voice pushed on.

"No," I replied still looking out of the window. I saw a black car parked there, but I didn't bother to check if anyone was in it, and I highly doubt someone would be in there.

She sat down next to me hugging me, "Percy, whatever is on your head you can tell me, you know that right?" Annabeth asked.

I only shrugged, and stood up. I sat down on my bed, and looked over at her, and faintly smiled. She smiled back, and looked out the window, "I'll be downstairs with Matt, and Bobby. Don't do anything stupid, Seaweed Brain." She giggled kissing my cheek, and giving me a hug.

I nodded, and looked at her when she left. I fell back onto my bed, and looked at my necklace. It was the shark tooth necklace Annabeth had given me with a couple of beads made by my new friends. They all said the same thing, "Part of me is with you,"

I smiled at my new found friends, _My life is normal now, and I am grateful for that. Thank you Annabeth._

I slowly started to fall asleep, but I drank a glass of water that tasted a bit weird, but I didn't bother to notice. _Just one quick nap won't hurt,_ I told myself.

I fell asleep instantly, and dream one of my favorite dreams I strangely been having;

"_Percy!" I heard a loud voice call out. I looked up, and saw Annabeth smiling down upon me. I know its weird that I'm her adopted brother, and stuff, but I'm not related by blood am I?_

"_I'm up," I spoke jokingly._

"_Good," She smiled. I looked at her, and she was about sixteen years old. I laughed, and hugged her in a tight embrace._

_She returned it with a small giggle. I looked up at saw the Chase family along with my regular family. I smiled, and laugh. Everything was perfect well until-_

_BAM_

_I opened my eyes to find everyone dead. I looked in my arms, and saw a bloody Annabeth in pieces. I wanted to scream, but my voice left me._

"_Well little Percy, lets play, " I looked up to see that evil, disgusting face of my step dad holding a bloody machete, "if you move then I kill you!" He shouted throwing me into the pile of my dead family._

_I looked down, and saw the eyes of my dead father, "Dad!" I screamed, but a bullet grazed my shoulder._

"_I said shut up!" My step dad shouted. I wanted to cry, but all the moisture already dried up on my cheek. I tried shouting once more, but nothing._

"_Thats it!" He shouted until I saw nothing_.

I woke up panting. My best dream turned into my worst nightmare. I looked around, and it was only 3 o' clock. I got up a little wobbly, and went downstairs holding onto the railing. _What did I drink?_ I questioned myself.

When I reached the bottom I saw Annabeth, and her brothers sleeping. I smiled to myself, and made my way over to the door. At first I rested my forehead against it until I opened it.

The wind came rushing to my face, but I didn't mind. I looked back, and smiled at Annabeth's sleeping figure. I walked out a bit wobbly, and I thought it was from m nap.

_Man I feel weird,_ I thought walking to the front yard smiling. I looked up to the window of my room, and smiled. _So good to be outside!_ I thought loudly. I had my back turned to the side walk, and I was looking up at the showering rain.

I looked back at the door, and it was closed. I raised an eyebrow, but let it slide. I opened my mouth to catch the rain, but I tasted something else.

"Mmph!" I shouted with a rag covered in Clorox, or a sleeping pill was placed in my mouth, "Let go of me!" I muffled struggling in my harasser's grip.

"Shut up, Percy Jackson!" The voice shouted.

My eyes widen, but they slowly started to close. My breathing became slow, but I was quickly put into the back of a car, and was driven away from the Chase's house.

"Annabeth," was my last thought.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I woke up with a massive headache. I don't know what happened, but after I drank my water. I looked at my two brothers, and they were soundly asleep on the ground. I giggled at the sight, and went upstairs to check on Percy.

"Hey Percy, the pranksters are asleep, so we can watch some movies if you want?" I called out opening the door. I opened the door to find nothing.

"Percy?" I called out, and went to some of rooms I would sometimes see Percy in. When I couldn't find him in any of the rooms I started to panic.

"P-Percy," I stuttered breaking down right in front of his bed. I looked up, and saw a note.

_...Leaving..don't come after me...Go away _

My hands flew to my mouth crying. I didn't want to believe it, but it was in his hand writing, but I never saw Percy write in the past years. I looked past the thin blanket Percy hung up infront of his bed, and saw a couple of photos.

"Thats his mother?" I whispered, and pulled the photo off the wall slowly, "she's beautiful." I spoke.

_Percy, wherever you are..I'll find you and bring you back! I don't care how long it would take. I already miss you..and I just want to know you better. Please wherever you are...please be safe._

**Wahh! This is soo crappy T-T It confused me! Curse my tiredness! I know you're disappointed, and want me to redo and I will! **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hahaha You get to find out the step dad's name finally! Its going to be a bigg Shocker...or not oh well xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

Percy's P.O.V

_Why me? Why did I have to be born? Why did we have a arrange marriage with the Blofis when my father, was killed? Why does faith hate me so much?_

I a woke inside the back of the car. I looked at the two older figures, and didn't recognize them at all, so I just pretended I was asleep still to overhear their conversation.

"Paul, if you tell Sally I did this to her son," Someone spoke up, "I will kill you like how I killed Poseidon in that accidental car crash," The man laughed.

My eyes almost went wide, but I kept them close to hear what was being said. I was angry now to find out this man was the one who killed my father, and the light to my mother's heart.

"I won't Saul," The other man spoke. I squirmed a bit at the fact that my step dad found me, and I don't know how, but he did, "but why do you do this to that poor kid?" The man asked.

"Hn, because Sally refused to have a baby with me because she has _that_, so why not kill the kid, and have her new precious son that won't disappoint." My step dad, Saul, spoke.

I gritted my teeth, _After all these years? He just wanted me dead? I could have been killed five years ago when I almost committed suicide!_.

"Saul," The other man, my uncle Paul Blofis, spoke up, "Its none of my concern, wait it is my concern, but this wasn't part of the deal. You weren't suppose to abuse the kid," Paul explained.

I heard a knife making contact with flesh, "Paul if you ever say that again, you are going to be my pieceful brother," Saul threatened.

_Why didn't my mother marry Paul!_ I was screaming in my head. I wanted to jump out, but I was weak at the moment that I could barely lift a finger.

"Hn, when I find out that family's name, I'm going to sue them for kidnapping my son," Saul laughed while driving. I heard wincing.

"Saul I think," Paul wheezed out, "I think you should just take Percy home, and call off a divorce, it is bad enough that this kid suffered, but making that family suffer?" Paul asked.

"I want everyone to suffer!" Saul shouted, and rammed the side door onto the tree. I almost jumped up, and yelled. Since my head was near the back door, my head started trickling of blood.

"Why? Because dad treated you badly when you were a kid!" Paul shouted, "he only did that because you made the wrong choices!" He shouted loudly.

"Shut up Paul!" Saul shouted.

_Annabeth, hurry come find me...I need your help..._ I thought sadly. I wanted to hug Annabeth again, and tell her what I feel.

"You are being unreasonable!" They both shouted. I was screaming in my head for all this to stop, and I guess my wish was granted.

When they both grabbed a hold of the wheel, and we were going about 100 M.P.H. They both jerked the wheel to the right, and

_CRASH!_

_Annabeth!_ Was my last thought before I fell into blackness for the second time this day.

Annabeth's P.O.V

I explained everything to my parents when they got home. They seem to have mixed emotions, and I couldn't tell what they are feeling except that I was panicking.

"Annabeth," My father spoke up after about five minutes of awkwardness, "we called the number," He whispered.

"B-But! He isn't Percy Jackson! He is Percy Tsunami!" I shouted not wanting to believe them at all. I just didn't want to believe it.

"Honey, I know its hard to understand it, but Percy must have been lying to you about his life. He is Percy Jackson because we couldn't find a Tsunami family, but when we looked up Jackson, he was also in there with two loving parents," My step mother explained sadly.

"What..Why! Why did you call them! I was having the best time of my life when he was around! Even though he didn't talk much I...I just felt closer to him! I hate you for what you did!" I shouted not able to control my emotions.

I ran to my room, and slammed the door. I climbed onto my bed, and looked at the television screen that had been on the Channel 7 news.

"Breaking News; Car Crash on the 101. Two adult male bodies were found, and one child body is yet to be recovered. It is known that the adults will make it after undergoing some surgery, but unknown if the boy is in the vehicle, and if he is still alive." The reporter spoke.

I turned off the television, and laid down not wanting to care about the world except Percy. I opened the journal I had, and opened it to the page where I drew AC + P?. I smiled at my naive nature, but I just wanted to know him better.

_Percy where are you? I want to know where you are, and to know if you are okay at all. I just miss you very much, and I didn't know that I might even just...love you...but I'm to young to understand love, and it is just like a crush..._

**This is horrible. I'm sorry I've been a little out of it today! I will redo tomorrow when done with homework, and when I get my rest! I'm going pyscho! WahhH! ITS HORRIBLE T-T MESSES UP THE WHOLE THING MUST REDO!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REIVEW! (I WILL REDO BECAUSE ITS SHORT AND CONFUSING T-T)**

**-Ookami**


	8. Chapter 8

**So...I got a few flames on my last chapter :'(. So...here Chapter 8 of I'm a Mute**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all...**

_Percy where are you? I want to know where you are, and to know if you are okay at all. I just miss you very much, and I didn't know that I might even just...love you...but I'm to young to understand love, and it is just like a crush..._

Percy's P.O.V

"_Where am I?" I whispered in the light. I looked around, and I didn't see anything, but darkness. I heard a small chuckle, and that made me turn around in a poor defense position._

"_Whoa,there son. No need to go martial arts on your old man?" A man chuckled. I squinted my eyes at the man, and my mouth completely dropped._

"_Daddy!" I shouted running to him. I gave him a big hug crying into his shirt, or what was his shirt. He was chuckling while rubbing my back in comforting way._

"_Shh, there there son," he whispered, "i know its hard,to find out I'm right here in front of you." he whispered to me._

"_I-I missed you! H-He abused me, a-and t-tried to kill me!" I sobbed into his shirt. I clanged onto the back of his shirt crying._

"_Shh, I know what he did, and I know you won't forgive him." he whispered softly before pushing me away. I looked at him with puffy, red eyes, "but you have to be strong like the ocean for me!" he exclaimed._

_I wiped my eyes against my sleeve, "I wanna stay here with you though!" I shouted back my voice cracking._

_He chuckled, "No you don't son," He whispered sadly, "this isn't a place for you," he whispered kissing me on the forehead._

"_Yes, it is!" I shouted running up to him. I hugged him tightly not wanting him to go._

"_How about Sally? Tyson?, or maybe that girl, Annabeth?" He asked pushing me away, and hold me against my shoulder._

"_I don't see mommy anymore! Tyson passed away a long time ago! A-a-and...A-Annabeth.." I stuttered looking down upon my feet._

"_Annabeth?" He whispered, "she is another important person me, and your mother." he spoke._

_I nodded wiping my tears away, and I looked up to see, "T-Tyson.." I whispered._

"_Bwg brother shouldn't cry! My death wasn't bwg brothers fault!" Tyson shouted with this goofy smile he pulled off. I smiled at my five year old younger brother._

"_Tyson, it was my fault that step daddy killed you," I whispered looking down feeling more tears ready to fall from my eyes._

"_Step daddy was a evil man! He treated bwg brother badly!" He shouted, and hugged me in a tight hug. I smiled, and hugged him back._

"_See Perseus, Tyson wants you to go back also. You don't belong to us, but to Sally, and Annabeth." He whispered._

"_I w-want..." I tried speaking, but I lost my voice when images of my mother, and Annabeth came flashing in this white room, "Dad!" I shouted trying to reach after him, but he was out of reach._

"He is a wake!" I heard a shout.

I opened my eyes weakly. I looked around, and saw doctors, and nurses sighing in relief. I tried to speak, but nothing came out.

"You can't talk right now," A doctor spoke, "you're lucky kid. We were able to save you on time, but your vocal cords are a bit damaged so try not to speak alright kid?" he questioned patting me on the back.

I nodded, and laid back down slowly, and painfully. I stared at the white ceiling thinking about what my father said to me. _Was I close to death?_ I thought.

"Where is my son!" I heard a shout. I opened one eye painfully, and looked at the door not expecting anyone to come in here.

"In R-Room 03P," I heard the receptionist stutter to the female.

I sighed, and closed my eye when all of a sudden, "Percy!" A shout came from the front of my door. I opened my eyes, and saw my mother, Sally, there.

"M-mommy," I stuttered in pain of my throat. I made a mental note not to talk until I feel much better, or when I am release.

"Y-you're okay!" She shouted in joy. She ran up to me in a bone crushing hug, and I let out a whimper of pain, "s-sorry," she said wiping her eyes.

I smiled weakly at her, and when I looked at her eyes I see my step dad abusing me. I winced slightly, but kept that weak smile, "I know what Saul does to you," She said.

My eyes widen, and I kept looking from the door to her expecting Saul to come in here with a chainsaw, and hockey mask, "Don't worry, I divorced him, but I have to keep the same deal with the Blofis because under your father's order, so Paul will be your new father once we get married," She smiled.

I managed a smile, "Yea, once you two recover, we will get a restraining order against Saul, I'll get remarried to Paul, and we will move to New York!" She exclaimed smiling.

My eyes widen at the fact we will be leaving San Francisco for New York. I've been a San Franciso person, and now becoming a New Yorker? Thats a rough change, and even leaving Annabeth. My heartache at the thought, and I didn't know why.

"Alright Kelp," She smiled when she used the nickname she used for my daddy, "get some rest, and I'll visit you tomorrow. Oh, and Saul was moved to a different hospital." She said kissing my cheek, and leaving.

I laid back down slowly, and stared at the ceiling in mental pain. _Leaving Annabeth? I barely got to tell her about me, and yet I know all these things about her?_

_Annabeth, one day I'm coming back. You're going to be the first person I meet, and I'll tell you everything that you should of known about me sooner._

**I know crappy yada yada. Anyways please Review, and NO FLAMERS!**

**Summary: Basically, Percy had a dream meeting his father, or was it near death experience. He wakes up to find out he lived, and his mother divorced his abusive step dad, and remarried to his step dad's brother (who actually cares for him). And lastly Sally tells them they are going to move to New York, where Percy is leaving Annabeth.**

**REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**Hint: After a few more chapters, Percy is going to become mute again, but I'm not telling you why! Mwahaha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Haha I love my loyal readers xD you people support me when I get flames, and that just supports me more to becoming a writer when I grow up. Its going to be a rough road being a writer, and I might miss writing fanfics. So to reward my readers here are some answers to your many questions, and Chapter 9 of I'm a Mute**

**Q&A:**

**Anonymous: Thanks for the compliment. Percy's father is obviously Poseidon, and step father was Saul, but now Paul. Sally is marrying Paul. Percy woke up in the hospital because they eventually found his body blacked out in the car crash, and was a woken by his Poseidon not wanting him to die, and leave his mother. Annabeth was just on his mind. Lastly, I made Paul and Saul rhyme because...I got bored o.o...**

**MeatloafGreaserFlim: I think putting more suffering onto Percy might boost up the plot more, but don't take it the wrong way Percy is like one of my favorite characters. Yes, he will recover when he becomes a mute. Oh and btw thanks for the compliments!**

**IamWafflesHearmeRAWR: I'm sorry for the cliffys! and LOL your review cracked me up xD**

**JayJay-Lynn: So sorry that I haven't been able to answer your question for the past 8 chapters! yes, eventually they will turn 15-16ish **

**Finally,**

**AwesomeASIAN98: ITS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS IF I MADE PAUL OR SAUL RHYME . I BLAME MY MUSIC TEACHER! and to the readers who is reading this...I know Sugoi in real life...so it is natural for me to shout at Sugoi like this...**

**ONTO CHAPTER 9**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all! Wahhh**

_Annabeth, one day I'm coming back. You're going to be the first person I meet, and I'll tell you everything that you should of known about me sooner. _

Percy's P.O.V

"Perseus Jackson?" A nurse called out. I looked up from my bed after my back recovered the first two weeks. I smiled at my Nurse Juniper.

I nodded in greeting, and for her to continue.

"Well, it had passed five weeks already, so you are free from the hospital. I wish you luck on your new life," She winked at me. I tried not to laugh, and she helped me up from my bed.

I got changed into some fresh clothes that was provided, but right now I don't want to describe on how I look like. Its that bad.

"Oh don't scold like a little baby Percy," She giggled before messing up my hair, "Sally is waiting outside for you, so go by Paul's room, and get the old man and start a new life Kelp," she laughed before leaving to a different patient.

I smiled weakly before picking up the bag of bloody clothes that I came in here with before heading off to my step dad's room. When I arrived he was sitting on his bed, I knocked.

"Oh, Percy," he smiled, "its time?" he asked, and I only nodded weakly scared, "don't worry, Percy. I will never be like Saul because I care for you like you are my own son," He smiled before walking out of the room with me.

When we were outside, we saw my mother waving. I smiled and broke out into a run towards her car. Paul just laughed while walking over to her car.

"Hey honey," she said kissing my cheek, I only smiled at her before waving to Paul to hurry up. He only laughed before climbing into the passenger seat.

"Blowfish," I muttered to myself laughing. I heard both of them laugh, and I only smiled looking out the window. My thought only centered around one girl; Annabeth.

I sighed, and rested my head against the window looking at the passing clouds. Something in my head is telling me to just move on, but my heart is telling me to stay. I don't know what is going on.

"_I'm calling you Seaweed Brain until you tell me your name!" _ Her naïve voice shouted. I smiled at that memory, and rested against my seat belt.

_"No matter what. Just know I'm there for you alright? Friends till the End, thats what Thalia said to me." She smiled, and put a necklace around me, "I found that on the beach two years ago, and its always been my good luck charm. Now I want you to keep it so you can be my best friend and my lucky charm," She smiled, "and you have a piece of me with you." She said hugging me in a tight embrace. _

My hand went towards my neck where the necklace was. I rubbed the shark tooth necklace, and smiled thinking about her. A tear trickled down my cheek, and landing towards my lap.

I looked up out the window, and the street looked familiar. I wiped my eyes, and realized this was Annabeth's street. We were about to exit, and onto the next street until, "Stop!" I shouted damaging my throat.

"Perce!" Sally shouted stopping the car immediately. Paul looked at me frantically before realizing where we were.

"Let him Sally, he has to say goodbye to the one that saved him right?" Paul asked reasoning with her. Her eyes widen, and only nodded with a smile. I smiled back, and got out of the car sprinting towards the house I came to recognize.

I panted right in front of the house. The place looked the same except one part; the room I stayed in. The window was covered by sea green curtains, and it stand out from the whole greyish house.

I inhaled some air before getting ready to damage my unused throat, "Annabeth Chase! My name is Percy Jackson!" I shouted damaging my throat, but it was worth it.

Annabeth P.O.V

I looked up from my laptop I burrowed from Skylar, or rather Travis stole it form him, and lend it to me. I looked from my door expecting Mathew to come running in acting like Percy, but the shouting continued.

I got up from my bed, and opened my curtains to see a boy standing on my front yard. Wait, its no any other guy, but it was Percy! My heart raced, and I opened my window, "What. This has to be a dream!" I shouted.

He shook his head, "This isn't a dream Annabeth! If it were a dream then I wouldn't of had met you!" He shouted back.

My eyes widen, and realized he spoke, or rather shouted his first full sentence. I smiled, "Come inside!" I shouted before running downstairs.

"Whoa, Annabeth, whats with you?" My father asked. I only smiled at him before running to the door, and opening it up.

I saw Percy standing there, and I grabbed him by the wrist smiling, and was about to pull him in, but he didn't want to move. "Annabeth, I can't take long," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked smiling and tilting my head to the side.

"I have a plane to go on," He said scratching the back of his head, "I'm moving to New York." He stated.

I shook my head frowning, "B-but you didn't find your family yet," I stuttered not wanting to believe him at all.

"Six weeks ago I did," He replied looking at the ground, "but I am grateful for you and your family for taking me in, and helping me recover." He said his voice cracking.

I hugged him tightly, and he returned it, but not like he would awkwardly did, but this time he meant it. I smiled against his shoulder.

"Here," he said pulling a mini sapphire gem attached to a string to making it a necklace. He spun me around gently, and tied the necklace around my neck. He lifted my hair up so it didn't get caught in the necklace, "my dad gave it to me when I was young, and when he was still alive. It was precious to me, but it was also my lucky charm." he smiled, "Friends till the end, thats what you told. You're my lucky charm, and you have a piece of me with you just like I have a piece of you with me." he explained.

Some tears trickled down down my cheek while I smiled at him. I put a hand to his cheek, and smiled sadly, "We will meet again right?" I asked.

He smiled, and stuck out his pinky, "Promise," he said with this goofy grin I never saw him with, and it suited him then that serious look.

I hooked my pinky with his, "and when I return, I will talk about myself so we know each other better," he added.

"Keep your promise, Seaweed Brain, or I would have to hunt you down and not make things go easy on your eleven year old butt," I giggled.

"Noted," He replied and hugged me again. I hugged back, and inhaled his sweet ocean scent. My heart only raced more, and I felt the heat raising to my face.

"Bye for now, Wise Girl." He smiled leaving my house, and onto the street. He went into the backseat of a car that I didn't recognize, but was probably his family.

_This won't be our last meeting Percy. I just know that we will meet in the future, where we are mature, wise, and just our responsible self. I promise when we meet..I will confess to you. I couldn't do it now because we barely understand what love is._

**...Percy is leaving T-T...Poor Annabeth DX what have I done! I know its crappy and confusing T-T..Anyways lets wrap everything up for-Hey! What are you- xxxxxxxx**

Backstage (Silena's P.O.V)

"Alright, Ookami." I spoke to Ookami, the writer of this story, "why are we barely in this story!" I shouted.

"I have the rights not to speak," Ookami smirked.

"And why haven't I've been mentioned?" I heard Athena shout kicking Ookami in the head.

"Cause you always hurt people! Now let go of the author! I have lawyers you know!" Ookami shouted.

"Like who?" Skylar asked, "and I;m your character why haven't I've been mentioned?" He shouted the most.

"Sugoi!" Ookami shouted looking straight at Skylar. Creator v.s. Character.

"Sugoi isn't here at the moment. Please leave a message after the beepp...Baka Ookami, this is what you get beeepp"

"Oh I love Sugoi's answering machine!" Thalia cheered holding a dagger to Ookami's neck. We all stared at Ookami with a huge glare.

"Fine! You'll get some lines soon! Just untie me so I can go home, and take nap!" Ookami shouted done with the pressure.

"Okay! You're free to go," I beamed undoing the tie on Ookami.

…**...Hostage o.e...Anyways I did that because I barely realized I barely use the rest of the characters! So next chapter is going to be time skip, but in Annabeth's POV so be expecting that!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (BEFORE THE CHARACTERS HOLD YOU S HOSTAGE!) **

**-Ookami**


	10. Chapter 10

**Haha awesome reviews coming xD**

**Q&A**

**Weatherbird: Lol Sugoi asked the same thing...I think o.o. They aren't demigods, but normal kids. I only added like their parts. For example Percy; we still call him Seaweed Brain and he loves the water. Also like Annabeth; she is smart, and we call her Wise Girl. They are almost like demigods, but without the super powers xD**

**Apollo 11o: The last POV is just for fun xD it was like I worked in a studio, and then I got held hostage by the characters xD**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING**

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Don't touch there," A feminine voice squealed.

"Why not?" A deeper voice asked slightly curious was in his voice.

"Because I said so! You aren't suppose to be in here anyways! If my dad catches you, I'll be dead, and you'll be murdered, and my dad will be sent to jail even though he seems laid back!" The feminine voice shouted squirming around.

"Don't worry, I'll guide you, and we won't get caught." The male voice spoke softly to the feminine voice.

The male voice inserted the item in, "Alright, ready?" The male voice asked.

"Yea," The feminine voice responded waiting for hell to break lose.

"Okay, here I go," The man said uncertain.

"Go!" The girl shouted pushing the door open, and running into the tiny office. The man also ran in with her, and jumped on top of the girl, "Ow!" The girl complained.

"I thought you were stronger then that! What has high school turned you into, Annie!" The male voice shouted reaching for the key on top of the cabinet.

"Well you were the one who jumped on my back, Sky!" The girl named, Annie, or was referred to by the taller, and much older boy referred as Sky shouted.

"Got it!" Sky shouted jumping off the ladder. He landed beside Annie. They nodded at each other, and ran outside closing the door, and ran to the only bedroom locked.

"Thank you so much!" The girl shouted hugging the older man tightly. The man only laughed while twirling the key in his finger.

"So, Annabeth, why did you suddenly remember what was in this room?" The man asked again the curiosity showing again in his eyes.

I smiled at him. He was a real bird brain when it came to this, and his wife to him, "My family went to the beach yesterday, and I don't know why, but I just felt at peace like something was reminding me of someone." I explained.

"So, you basically remembered quiet boy? And I'm told this just now because?" He asked grabbing me in a one arm headlock, and messing up my hair.

I giggled, and looked at Skylar. He was like a second father to me, and I didn't want that to change at all, "Oh is someone afraid that daddy's little girl is going to spend time with a boy?" I faked a shocked expression, and pretended to faint.

He only laughed, and rolled his eyes at me, "I just remembered Luke, so don't expect me to like quiet boy even though you like him!" He shouted still having me in a one arm headlock.

"Hey! Don't you remember? You have a daughter of your own." I reminded him, and he only smiled at me before kissing my forehead.

"Yea, I remember Scarlet, but remember Annabeth even though I'm not your genealogical father I still care about you, and will kill anyone who hurts your feelings," He smiled.

I rolled my eyes at him, and stole the key from him. I stood in front of the door that would used to be open when I was child, but now it became a forbidden door. I put the key in the hole, and twisted. The door unlocked, and I slowly opened the creaky door.

"Oh my God," I whispered after the door hit the wall. Everything looked the same, but for me. I'm a sixteen year old girl, and everything in here was for an eight to eleven year old boy.

"I'll be going now. Scarlet is crying, and I need to leave you to remember the past. I'll see you tomorrow, Annie." Skylar said kissing me on the forehead before going off to the front door.

I nodded late, and laid down on _his_ old bed. It faintly smelt like him, and I couldn't help, but let a tear fall freely from my cheek.

I looked tot he wall, and saw a picture of him when he was really young. I pulled it off gently, and hugged it.

"Hey Percy," I spoke to no one, but the picture, "How are you? I've been great. I'm taking great classes, and this summer I'm going to this camp to reenact something about Greek," I whispered.

I waited for a few minutes before talking like he was really there, but in reality he wasn't, "Yea, and do you remember Skylar? Well, His girlfriend and him got married, and had a baby girl named Scarlet. Skylar's sister, Thalia, is my archery teacher." I smiled while talking about the Grace siblings.

I closed my eyes, and smiled while inhaling the faint scent of the ocean, "I wonder how you look like now. Probably handsome, but still much of an idiot even though I didn't know you well.

"For me, its the same old things going on. Good grades, got a few boyfriends, but they didn't last, and I've been utterly depressed without you. Its like you took a piece of me with you, weird huh?" I asked in the air.

I sat up, and blinked when I saw the time. It passed two whole hours, and my eyes felt tired, and my throat was burning.

"Hey sweety," I heard a voice. I looked up, and saw my dad there, "what are you doing in here?" He asked sitting beside me.

I hugged him tightly, and cried on his shoulder, "Why does it hurt so much daddy? Its been five whole years, and I've been hurting ever since. I only see him as a friend right?" I asked holding onto my daddy, and necklace.

He only chuckled, "Your mother, she would always talk about Greek mythology, and how Aphrodite likes to mess with people, and their love life. It was a cruel thing, but that is exactly how love works." He responded.

"I can't possibly love Percy right?" I questioned. Was I still to young to understand love?

"You're old enough to understand, but once you get the answer...call me, or Skylar." He said kissing me on the cheek before getting up.

_I love Percy Jackson?_ I questioned myself, and looked at the gem before looking at myself, and how much I grown over the year.

**Sorry if it sucks. I'm tired, and I'm not used to writing in Annabeth's P.O.V for this story. It was sorta confusing ^_^;; so yea.. but basic summary:**

**Annabeth had remembered about Percy when they went to the beach, and asked Skylar to get the key. When they broke in Annabeth was able to see the old room, and asked questions to no one, but once her dad finds her, he explains things to her.**

**MIGHT REDO THIS CHAPTER TO SOMETHING UNDERSTANDING, BUT REMEMBER I AM NOT USED TO WRITING IN ANNABETH'S P.O.V SO IT IS HARD!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Ookami**

**P.S DID THE BEGINNING SOUND PERVERTED O.o?**


	11. Chapter 11

**...Chapter 11 :D**

**Lol Last Chapter I apologize for the beginning sounding perverted XD I just couldn't help it at all I mean I was just so tempted to see how people react xD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Anything!**

Percy's P.O.V

"_Where am I?" I questioned._

"_Hey Percy," I heard a feminine voice called, "How are you? I've been great. I'm taking great classes, and this summer I'm going to this camp to reenact something about Greek," The voice continued to talk._

_I squinted my eyes in the light. I don't know if I'm seeing clearly, so I got closer and closer until I stopped; "Annabeth," I whispered looking stunned._

_It took her a few minutes to continue talking like she knew I was there, "Yea, and do you remember Skylar? Well, His girlfriend and him got married, and had a baby girl named Scarlet. Skylar's sister, Thalia, is my archery teacher." She explained about the Grace siblings I've came to know._

"_Annabeth! Look I'm over here!" I tried shouting, but my voice failed. When I looked at her, she was taller then me, and my hands looks small._

_She closed her eyes, and smiled while inhaling the air, "I wonder how you look like now. Probably handsome, but still much of an idiot even though I didn't know you well. " She whispered._

_It was true, some girls have a already tried hitting on me, but I only saved my heart for Annabeth. I've grown my hair out, and it was wavy, and messy like the ocean. I might get a haircut, but it depends on how I'm going to spend my summer._

"Perce," I heard a voice. I tried to open my eyes, but I wanted to keep seeing Annabeth, or at least just see her faint figure, "Perce!" The voice got louder, or was it the ringing in my ear.

I fell off my bed, and landed upside down in my sea green boxers. I closed one eye, and looked up to see my best friend, Grover Underwood.

"What?" I groaned. My legs fell to my side when I tried getting up. My legs were still a asleep, so I balance on Grover's shoulder.

"Its Saturday," He spoke, "remember, our beach day like you always promise." He said holding my surf board.

"Oh yea," I spoke faintly putting on a shirt, and a pair a shorts that was laying around, "you got my wetsuit?" I asked.

"No duh," he spoke hitting me upside the head, "I've been here since 5 A.M, getting everything prepared," He spoke.

"Lets hit the road then, G-man," I grinned grabbing my surf board, my backpack I prepared, and some sandals before leaving to the front door, "Dad! I'm going out to the beach today! Tell Mom okay?" I called out before opening the door.

I waited a moment for a reply, "Okay! Be back by four o' clock!" He shouted back from the kitchen. I smiled at my step dad, Paul, for being more caring towards me.

I opened the door, and walked out towards the Ford Truck, my mom and dad got me for my 16th birthday. I strapped my board to the top of the roof, and thru my backpack on the floor of the car.

"I'll drive, you seemed space out today," Grover called out. I shrugged, and tossed him the car keys. I sat in the passenger seat, and looked out the window immediately.

I haven't told Grover about my childhood, or about Annabeth. I know Grover since I moved here five years ago, and I still can't believe I haven't told him.

"So man, why you spacing out?" He asked keeping his eyes on the road. I only replied to him with a shrug, "you always reply like that. Come on man, tell me," He said taking one hand off the wheel and punching me on the shoulder slightly.

"Its about my childhood," I whispered looking out of the window, "just thinking about a girl, I like." I whispered.

"Oh, you wanna talk about it? Its going to be at least thirty more miles till the beach," Grover informed.

"I haven't seen her for five years, and I just miss her thats all," I responded.

"You sure you only liked her? I mean it could be that you loved her," Grover smirked, or thats what I assumed when I looking out the window blushing.

"Shut up!" I exclaimed, "i was a naïve seven year old, so shut up!"

He laughed, "No need to get all sensitive about it," he chuckled, "anyways, you signing up for the Camp thing?" he questioned while changing the subject.

"Maybe, I'm not sure, but I do need a place to go this summer," I explained, and Grover probably understood why I usually go places each summer. Its because of _him._

"Try going, its going to be a blast I just know it! Meeting new people, and Mr. Chiron is going to be there," He laughed while keeping his eyes on the road.

"Yea, whatever," I spoke looking out the window sighing. I closed my eyes, and that seem faint figure of Annabeth flashed.

"_I'm going to this camp to reenact something about Greek"_ that sentence kept repeating in my head like giving me a signal, but for what?

"What is the Camp about again?" I questioned.

"Greek, training, real sword fighting, mostly Greek stuff,why?" He responded with curiosity in his voice.

"I might take up the offer," I replied thinking that it might be the same camp Annabeth is going to. My hand reached to my neck where I wore the necklace, and I haven't removed it since.

"Here we are," Grover called. I looked up, and saw the peaceful beach, and my other friends, "I'm going to get the stuff, and hang out with Nico, and Alexis." Grover added getting out of the car.

I looked at the ocean, and remembered two certain people deeply; Poseidon, and Annabeth, "Back with my dad's favorite place, and probably a place where Annabeth found the shark tooth.

I pulled out the wet suit form my backpack, and put it on in the car. I got out of the car stretching, the sun hitting my eyes, but a gentle breeze pushing my hair against my eyes.

I unstrapped the surfboard from the roof, and started heading for the shore until Nico, one of my youngest friends came up to me, "Yo," He greeted.

"Hey man," I replied stopping when my ankles reached the water.

"Grover told me that you are almost deciding if you are going to that camp," Nico spoke. I only shrugged while looking for a perfect wave, but nothing came yet.

"I have no idea yet alright, Nico?" I replied, and set my surfboard down on the ocean, and kept a foot on it to keep it from drifting away.

"I hear that some people from almost around the country, mostly disordered people with our disorder also are going, its going to sweet! Make up your mind by the end of the day alright?" He questioned.

I nodded, and started swimming once Nico left me. I drifted far enough, but still saw the shore. I decided to lay down on my board, and wait for a perfect wave.

_I might love Annabeth Chase? It can't be, I mean I was part family to her, and I doubt she even loves me back. She probably has lots of guys knocking on her door because she was really adorable, cute, and beautiful.._

I kept on thinking about all the good things about Annabeth, and I didn't even realize I've been in the sun long enough to get a sun burn, and worse enough, a wave didn't come yet.

_If I went to that Camp, and didn't see Annabeth then I would just have to ask to go to San Francisco. But what if I did see her, then I would have a blast this summer and not have to deal with him._

I kept on thinking about the pros, and cons about if I go to the Camp, and came to a final decision. I snapped out of my thoughts, and looked up to see Grover calling out.

"Time to go!" He shouted.

I nodded, and paddled back to shore. I felt a ting of pain when my hands touched the water, but I ignored it, and kept paddling back.

"Dude, why didn't you come back after a few minutes of no wave?" Grover asked while taking my surf board.

"Deep in thoughts I suppose," I replied while grinning like a goof, but my cheeks started to sting.

"Percy!" Alexis shrieked. I looked at her weirdly, "you got a sunburn!" She exclaimed while poking my cheek, and it burned like hell.

"Ow!" I shouted jumping on my feet, but they also burned!

"We'll get cream on that. I probably have some in my car, but come on lets get going now red boy," She giggled while pushing me towards her car while I complained about the pain.

Nico was walking beside us snickering, and then I remembered something, "Nico!" I shouted wincing.

"Yea?"

"I decided to go to camp. I might be able to see someone I haven't seen in a while, and I really miss her," I replied looking determined probably, but then Alexis wiped that off my face when cold cream met my tingling skin, "OW!"

**Is it good?...Haha I had writers block on this chapter sorry ^-^'' SO SORRY! I know its crappy...DON'T SLAP ME!...**

**WARNING ON FURTHER CHAPTERS: SAUL IS COMING BACK :O**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-OOKAMI**

**P.S REVIEW, AND I'LL UPDATE THREE OF MY STORIES! YOU HAVE TO PICK FROM THESE STORIES:**

_**-REGAIN WHATS LOST**_

_**-I'M A MUTE**_

_**-KING PERSEUS THE REINCARNATION OF KING ARTHUR**_

_**-CLASH OF THE GODS**_

_**-APOLLO'S LOST IPOD**_

_**-PROMISE YOU'LL BE DIFFERENT**_

**P.S.S IT HAS TO BE A MAJORITY VOTE FOR THREE OF THEM SO BASICALLY I HAVE TO KEEP COUNT!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	12. Chapter 12

**WOW O.O LOTS OF REVIEWS!**

**The Contest is still up, and I know I need to update this so basically I'm a Mute is still in the contest, but I still need two more stories to update so decide!**

**ixdookiee, C-Nuggests N.L: Alexis Hart, a character made by AwesomeASIAN98 (Sugoi), Alexis Hart is a daughter of Aphrodite, so please don't criticize Alexis, or Sugoi will hurt me T-T**

**DICLAIMER: I HATE DOING THESE, BUT I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

Percy's P.O.V

I looked outside my window. It was finally summer, and I'm heading towards Camp, a place I can get away from _him_, and maybe see Annabeth.

My teeth gritted together when I saw a black car, "Where are you, Grover?" I whispered, and shouldered my duffel bag.

"Underwood the savior of nature is here!" Grover shouted breaking down my door. I looked over at him with a nervous smile.

"You know, my dad is going to have to fix that, again?" I questioned standing up, "and you just killed wood," I smirked.

Grover had this shocked face, and tried to rebuild the door back. I only laughed while dragging him to his 2005 Green Mustang.

"You wanna drive?" Grover called out holding his keys up.

"No!" I heard a shout. I looked in the car, and saw Nico, and Alexis glaring at Grover, "last time he drove I almost died!" Alexis squealed.

I cleared my throat, "Ms. Hart, I am your driver for today, and well guide you to your respectful destination safely, and slowly." I spoke in a gentle manner.

"Fine," She huffed while looking away.

Grover tossed me the key, and I caught it. I got into the driver's seat after stuffing my duffel bag into the back. I started up the car, and looked out the window towards the black car, "Perce?" Grover's faint call was blocked from my hearing.

"_Percy! Get back here you lil!" _

"_Mommy! Save me please..."_

_A loud bam was heard, and he little boy's shoulder was nearly covered in blood, "Thats what you get for disobeying me lil bastard! Now don't talk back towards your father!"_

_'You aren't my daddy, Poseidon is my daddy, and my only daddy!'_

"Percy!" Alexis loud obnoxious voice yelled. I snapped out of my thought, and focused on the road. I pushed the peddle, and we started heading towards the freeway.

After about an hour, Alexis, and Nico fell asleep. It was only Grover and me awake, "Percy," Grover spoke up breaking the silent.

"Hm?"

"Why did you space out while staring at that car?" Grover questioned.

"Its nothing, I swear just go to sleep I'll wake everyone up when we get there," I whispered while focusing on the road. My thoughts were flashing to my family.

I saw Grover nod in the corner of my eye, and going to sleep against his seat belt. I gripped tightly on the steering wheel before refocusing on the road.

After a couple of more hours, we were at camp. I squinted my eyes, and saw my only favorite teacher I school; Mr. Chiron.

"Rise and Shine!" I shouted pushing the radio button on, and blasting Jay Sean. I started laughing when they woke up groaning. I parked the car at the space between two other cars.

"Ugh, Percy don't do that," Nico complained stretching. I looked in the mirror to see my thirteen year old friend stretch.

I shrugged, and got out of the car. I opened the back, and got out all the bags, but not before waving to Chiron. He waved back with a smile from his wheel chair.

"Alexis!" I cried out, "what do you carry in these luggage!"

"You know; make up, clothes, shoes, and lots of other stuff a girl needs to do to survive this camp." she giggled.

I rolled my eyes, and searched for something in the back I would usually keep in Grover's car, "Here it is," I whispered, and put away my dagger in my pocket.

"Percy?" I heard a call. I turned around, and saw someone I tried recognizing, "its me, your nurse, Juniper," Juniper spoke.

Something clicked in my head, "Juniper?" I whispered, and ran up to her, and hugged her tightly, "How have you been!" I shouted spinning her in a hug.

She giggled, and I set her down, "Its been the same, I guess someone four years younger then me can be taller then me,"

"Well yea, you know eating vegetables and stuff," I laughed, until someone cleared their throat, "oh! Grover, Alexis, Nico this was my nurse when I was in a car accident. Her name is Juniper." I introduced.

"H-How do you d-d-do, n-names G-Grover U-Underwood," I heard Grover stutter. I looked at him, and started to laugh at his redden face.

"Smooth," I chuckled.

"I'm Alexis Hart, I hope we can be great friends," Alexis greeted with a smile. I smiled at her before all eyes landed on Nico.

"Nico Di Angelo, the far more interesting in the Di Angelo family," Nico spoke pumping his fist in the air. We all ignored him when Grover and I picked up the bags, and headed for the hills, "H-Hey!"

When we reached the hill mostly lots of kids already arrived chatting. I almost smiled, but I got a glance of someone. My heart almost stopped, but I kept on going following Grover.

"Nico and Percy, you'll be sharing a cabin. Alexis you'll be in Cabin Ten, and I'll be in the same cabin as J-Juniper," Grover stuttered at the last minute.

I left with Nico after giving Grover, Alexis luggage to him. We headed towards the first cabin that looked like a mixture of the sea, sky, and hell.

I opened the door, and set my stuff on the middle bed that was sea green. Of course, Nico set his stuff on the farthest bed that was red. I looked at the other bed, and it was sky blue. I wondered who was going to be our roommate.

"Theres only three people in this cabin?" Nico questioned.

"I guess," I replied while taking out my blue shades, and putting them on.

"Just because you got a hair cut, and made yourself look like your eleven year old hair cut doesn't make you look younger," Nico scoffed looking at what I was doing.

I rolled my eyes at him from behind my shades, "I only cut it a little shorter so it won't be wavy, but now I look a little emo like you," I laughed.

"Shut up!" I heard him shout before going back to unpacking. I unpacked myself until I heard the door creaked open, and I didn't look up from my unpacking.

"Well since I got you here to your cabin...wheres my five bucks, Sky?" A voice that seemed familiar to me, "and it seems you have some roommates good luck,"

I looked up from my duffel bag, and almost glared at the person, but something made me stop. The curly hair, the beautiful gray eyes, but the one thing that caught my eyes was the sapphire necklace.

My heart started skipping beats, and my face started to redden. My throat suddenly became dry, but my hands reached for my shades, and removed them;

"Annabeth Chase?"

**OOHHH Cliff Hanger :D Don't shoot! Is it a little bad? I'm just wondering, and if you don't know who _him_ is then that is pretty sad o.o...**

**CONTEST STILL UP I NEED TWO MORE STORIES!**

**OF COURSE I'M A MUTE IS IN FIRST PLACE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**P.S SAUL WILL APPEAR SOON! **


	13. Chapter 13

**I know all of you hate me for the evil evil evil EVIL cliff hanger last chapter xD but here you go! Chapter 12!**

**I FINALLY REACHED 200 REVIEWS! IM SO HAPPY AND PROUD OF MY READERS :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Percy's P.O.V

My heart was speeding up, and skipping beats all together. My hands started to shake, and started to just unclench and clench. My breathing was starting to stop, and my throat became dry.

My hunch was right. Annabeth came to this camp. This specific camp!

"Annabeth Chase?" I questioned not believing this was real.

She looked up from her hand that connected with Sky's hand, where she got her five dollars. She instantly dropped the dollar, and covered her mouth with both hands. Her eyes watering, "I-I'll see yo-you later, Sky!" She shouted before running off.

I almost went after her, but Sky was in front of me by the time she ran off. He had this clueless look, but father anger in him.

"You look familiar," He whispered. He grabbed a gel from his bag, and smeared some on my hair making it messy. His eyes widen, "you're that quiet boy," He whispered.

"You're that teen, who fights with his sister," I spoke looking at him. My eye twitched to imagine him fighting with his sister until I was proven wrong.

"Skylar Anthony Hawk Grace!" Someone shouted outside our cabin. Our eyes all fell towards the door to see it burst open with a punky girl.

"Oh hey, Thalia." Skylar greeted with this smile.

"Don't hey me! Where is my quiver of bows!" The girl, Thalia, who I strangely remembered shouted. Skylar only shrugged while laughing, until well she started crying, "p-please g-g-give t-them b-back, S-Skylar.." She cried.

Skylar seemed to be taken back until he took out the quiver, "I'm so sorry! Thalia please don't cry! You know your big brother loves you," He said hugging her.

I saw her hand reach for the boy, and the other hand punching him in the gut, "Next time you take it, I will make sure this arrow makes you stop making babies," She threatened wiping the fake tears.

"No problem sis," He coughed out landing on the ground. I ran to his aid, and helped him up onto his bed.

"Hey," I heard Thalia call to me, "you're that quiet kid! Annabeth always talks about you!" She shouted.

"What!" I shouted feeling my face heat up, and my heart skipping beats.

"I don't know much about this Annabeth girl, but I always hear him talk about her," Nico said, that didn't help at all! I ran to my bag, and just started to occupy myself, "he does that when he is nervous, or embarrass," Nico laughed.

"I could see that," Thalia laughed nervously.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, younger brother of Bianca Di Angelo. I think you met her already," Nico said pointing to the door. I waved to Bianca while stuffing everything I can into the drawer, or either just running around occupying myself.

"Yea, well we became fast friends," Thalia laughed, "I'm Thalia Grace, this Bird Head's younger twin sister." Thalia greeted.

"Percy! Stop cleaning!" Bianca shouted trying to pull me away from cleaning Nico's things. I looked at her nervous, my heart still beating fast.

"I know!" Nico shouted. My eyes landed on him, and he had this evil grin that said something, "lets find that Annabeth chick!" He shouted pushing me out of the cabin. I was protesting.

"We'll help!" I heard the Grace siblings, and Bianca shout. They started pushing me against my will also!

"Wait hold up! I haven't seen her in a long time! I don't even know what to talk, or say to her!" I protested trying to stop the heels on my converse. I wanted all this to stop, but they didn't! I was pushed to the beach.

"This will calm you down," Nico laughed. I grabbed him by the shirt, and almost punched him when I started seeing _him_ in my eyes. I set Nico down.

"Whoa, I thought I needed to stop a fight. I guess he doesn't have the guts to punch you?" Skylar said backing away.

"No, its like this. He is ready to punch someone until he stops for a few seconds, and sets us down. Percy is never the violent type of person." Nico explained.

"Oh I see," Skylar whispered until we all heard screaming. We looked around, and saw at least four people coming. I know one of them is Annabeth, and another one is Alexis, but who are the other two?

"I don't know what to say to him, Silena! What if its all awkward!" I heard Annabeth shout. I looked at her, and that same feeling from the beginning started coming back.

"Well," I heard from one of the older girls spoke up, "you'll have plenty of time because he is here with my hunny bun!" The girl squealed.

I looked back, and saw Skylar looking away blushing badly. I wanted to laugh, but couldn't because my heart was skipping beats like it was saying Annabeth.

"Daddy!" A little girl shouted. I looked at the little girl running towards Skylar, and I realized, Skylar had a daughter.

"Whoa, you look younger then you look!" I shouted. I was smacked upside the head for that.

"I'm twenty four kid! I look younger cause of my step mom!" He shouted smacking me again. I laughed nervously, "oh wait, I can't be rude. You're after all my lil Annie's boyfriend!" He laughed.

"W-Wait W-what?" I shouted turning red once more, "we're just childhood friends! She doesn't know much about me!" I shouted.

"Thats why we dragged her. She told us everything, and I wanted her to know more about you Percy," Alexis spoke up. I turned around, and I was face to face with Annabeth. My heartbeat almost stopped.

"Hey, Percy," She smiled, and I almost turned into a new shade of red, "its been a while," She giggled pushing her hair into the back of her right ear in a nervous matter.

"Lets go! I still gotta unpack!" Nico shouted dragging Bianca, and Alexis.

"We're going to go drop off, Scarlet, to grandma Aphrodite," Skylar snickered while Thalia dragged him by the ear. I think her name was Silena followed suit with Scarlet in her arms.

"Thanks for the call, hunny," I heard Silena whisper to Skylar when they passed by me.

"So," I started off. This was really awkward to me, but at least I got to see her again, "how has it be-" I was cut off when she hugged me tightly.

"It is you," She whispered into my shoulder. I hugged her back awkwardly like I used to when we were kids. It just feels nice to hug her.

"Who did you think it'll be?" I chuckled. She only hugged me tighter before letting go. She smiled at me before punching my shoulder lightly.

"You kept your promise," She whispered touching the shark tooth necklace I still kept around my neck even when I'm asleep. I nodded, "I don't need to hunt you down," she giggled.

"I guess not," I laughed while taking her hand in mine. I started walking with her on the shore, "so how are you?" I asked.

"I've been good, but I seriously missed you," She smiled, and tighten her hand in mine, "but cut the chit chat, you said once we meet you'll tell me about yourself," she said determined.

I chuckled, "You remember that much? Such a Wise Girl huh," I said looking at the ocean, "well lets see here, my full name is Perseus Jackson. I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen in August. I like the ocean, my family, marine life, surfing, and spending time with Annabeth." I stopped when I made her blush.

"O-okay, what is your dislike?" She asked looking away turning red. I laughed while turning red myself for actually admitting that.

"My dislike well I can't say, its way to private sorry," I apologized. She nodded while laying her head on my shoulder, "My childhood well all I remember is that I spent one year on the streets, and then your dad picked me off the streets, and thats when I met you," I lied, or well partially lied.

"Oh," She whispered. I looked at her with a genuine smile, and she returned the smile as well.

"So met anyone new over the years?" I asked hoping no, and that she didn't fall in love with anyone.

"Yea, well he is my guardian besides Skylar. Actually, he is here, and he knows you!" She exclaimed, "I can't wait for you to meet Saul Blofis!"

My heart stopped. My face paled, I thought my blood stopped flowing. My throat started to burn, my body ached in pain. My eyes started to go wide when I heard a voice.

"Annabeth there you are," I heard a dark, old, crack voice spoke up. I turned around, and I almost passed out from it, "oh, and familiar face," the old man spoke up.

I saw a middle aged man about forty four. I looked him dead in the eye, but my voice instantly just vanished, "Percy, my son, how are you?"

**Cliff hanger! Haha I'm so evil, but since I reached 200 reviews I'll give you a preview of the next chapter after this author's note, and yes I know This chapter sucks balls...I'll redo I just was exhausted from today -sigh- **

**SO FAR I'M A MUTE IS IN FIRST PLACE THEN KING PERSEUS! WHO IS GOING TO BE IN 3RD!**

**MATH PROBLEM OF THE DAY: 34.99 plus 9.750 percent minus 19.74 plus 22.99 plus 9.99 plus 9.750 percent**

**SOLVE IT AND YOU GET A FREE CHAPTER O.O AND IT'LL BE QUICK! LIKE REAL QUICK!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ( I KNOW YOU WANT TO!)**

Percy's P.O.V

_What is he here for! _I shouted in my head. My hand that reached for my dagger fell to my side before even grabbing the handle.

"Come, son," Saul spoke towards me. He took a step forward, but I backed away pulling Annabeth with me.

"Percy? What are you doing?" Annabeth questioned.

I tried speaking, but my voice just seemed to disappear. I wanted to scream _Go away!_ To Saul, but nothing came out.

"Saul, is your dad right?" Annabeth asked. I was about to shake my head, but Saul spoke up.

"Of course he is," Saul lied through his crooked teeth. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for what he did to me, but my mom told me violence is never the answer, "he came from my womb, but I guess his mother, Sally, had a family member with green eyes." Saul explained.

_You lying bastard!_ I wanted to shout. I almost took a step forward, and went towards violence until a picture of my mother flashed in my head.

"Annabeth," I whispered. My voice cracking. I took her hand, and led her back to the cabins not looking back.

**So? I know this chapter was crappy...DON'T SHOOT**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**-Ookami.**


	14. Chapter 14

**OMG JUST OMG! YOU LOYAL READERS ARE SO DEMANDING! I just I just...I just love it xD. But seriously, let me try having a break? I know I left you all in a cliffer hanger, but you don't need to bug me about it xD.**

**And to all who reviewed early, I'M STILL ASLEEP! I KNOW I PROMISED I WOULD UPDATE QUICKLY BUT I WAS ASLEEP WRITERS NEED THEIR SLEEP ALSO!**

**DID ANYONE KNOW THAT RICK MIGHT OF COPIED SKYLAR GRACE, AND JUST CHANGED IT INTO JASON GRACE! I MEAN SAME NICKNAME, BUT I USED SPARKY FIRST! WHO AGREES WITH ME! (Not trying to be A Riordan hater, but yea I was sorta pissed when Sugoi told me...)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

Percy's P.O.V

_What is he here for!_I shouted in my head. My hand that reached for my dagger fell to my side before even grabbing the handle.

"Come, son," Saul spoke towards me. He took a step forward, but I backed away pulling Annabeth with me.

"Percy? What are you doing?" Annabeth questioned.

I tried speaking, but my voice just seemed to disappear. I wanted to scream _Go away! _To Saul, but nothing came out.

"Saul, is your dad right?" Annabeth asked. I was about to shake my head, but Saul spoke up.

"Of course he is," Saul lied through his crooked teeth. I wanted to beat the crap out of him for what he did to me, but my mom told me violence is never the answer, "he came from my womb, but I guess his mother, Sally, had a family member with green eyes." Saul explained.

_You lying bastard! _I wanted to shout. I almost took a step forward, and went towards violence until a picture of my mother flashed in my head.

"Annabeth," I whispered. My voice cracking. I took her hand, and led her back to the cabins not looking back.

"Percy is something wrong?" Annabeth asked once we were out of Saul's sight, and I had stopped walking. I looked at her with cold, emotionless eyes like I used to.

"How do you know him," I questioned with a whisper. I looked at her dead in the eyes not wanting to believe she met the bastard, who ruined my god forsaken life!

"H-He came to visit me after you left," She replied, "He said that he knew you, and wanted to know where you were..." She whispered looking at the ground.

"Did you give him the answer?" I asked hoping I didn't need to scream.

"No, I didn't trust him so I only gave him bits about your location, "She spoke before continuing, "We came to know each other, and he started to act like a grandfather to me," Annabeth finished.

_Tch, what a pedophile_ I thought. I held her hand, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I don't trust him, Annabeth," I spoke.

"Huh! Percy, he is a great guy!" Annabeth shouted.

"I really wish that I can tell you my dislikes, but I can't just yet. Not yet.." I whispered before walking with her to the cabins in awkward silent.

_My mom put a restraining order, but I know we didn't go to court with Saul, so...we probably don't have it. Did Saul skip court? _I thought to myself. My eyes darken, and all I felt was past pain in my body.

"Percy," I heard Annabeth whisper before leaning on my shoulder, "Whatever is bugging you, you know you can trust me,"Annabeth whispered.

I nodded before pulling away from her embrace once we reached the cabins. I went to my respective cabin, and waited for instruction cause of the first day.

I saw Annabeth wave bye to me, and I just gave her a smile before Saul came back from the forest. I looked away, and started to chat with Nico.

"Yea, I saw this zip line!" Nico exclaimed. I started to laugh, "You just watch! I'm going to either push you, or Skylar off it!" Nico shouted pounding his chest.

"Good luck, shorty," Skylar chuckled patting Nico on the head.

I laughed along until some kind of horn was blown. We looked towards the center, were Mr. Chiron was there in a wheel chair as usual.

"Demigods!" He shouted. I only looked at him dumbfounded, "For the summer, every one of you students will be demigods!" He shouted before someone rose their hand.

"Whats a demigod!" A Feminine voice shouted.

"A demigod is a offspring of a god, and mortal," He replied. I nodded before he continued, "You may know me as Mr. Brunner, or Mr. Chiron, but this summer! You will know me as Chiron!" He shouted.

I ignored his speech about what we will do for camp, but all I heard was training then yada yada yada. My focus stayed on Saul's movement. _Why are you following me, you sick bastard!_

_You must have a reason for asking Annabeth about me. What is your motive you little bastard,_ I thought while staring at Saul. My hand was already shaking just form him. _All those painful memory,_

_I watched him get into the ambulance after I was about to get on my feet. He was struggling to break free. I opened my window, and heard his calls,_

"_Let me go! My son is in there, and needs my help!" He shouted, "You bastard! Let me see my son! Let me see Percy!"_

"_Tch," Was all I muttered when I grabbed the window, and started to slowly slide it across to close it until one last shout from him,_

"_Percy! When I find you, you're dead! You hear! You are dead! And I will murder the people you love you little son of a bitch!" He threatened when he caught me staring at him. His eyes were blood shot until they put him to sleep._

_'Technically I'm your son, and your calling yourself a bitch' my eleven year old self thought before I closed my window, and going back in bed._

I was snapped out of my thoughts by Nico, "Hey, we have to go inside. We are going to learn about each other," Nico spoke dragging me inside by the forearm. I only nodded, but I caught a glimpse of Saul.

I sat down on the middle bed that I declared. It was silent at first, but not awkward silent just regular silent. I counted the seconds on how long its been silent before Skylar broke it,

"I'll start off I suppose," Skylar said before continuing, "Names Skylar Grace, I'm twenty four." Thats when he stopped to glare at me. I only gave him a laugh.

"Sorry," I spoke.

He continued, "My wife is Silena Grace, we've been married for four years, my daughter is Scarlet Beauregard Grace. My little twin sister is Thalia Grace. My likes are well sky watching, my family, watching NCIS and Law and Order SVU, and well listening to music. Dislikes hm tough, but they are this kid Luke, people who hurt my family, boys who hurt Annabeth, and work." He finished.

I laughed when he started glaring at me at the mention of Annabeth, "Well its my turn," I spoke, "Names Perseus Jackson, call me Percy, or Seaweed Brain." I smiled at the nickname, "I'm sixteen soon to be seventeen. I'm a high school student, but many think I'm a delinquent surfer. My likes are surfing, ocean, marine life, my family, and spending time with Annabeth. My dislike is private so don't bother me about it." I finished.

"Names Nico Di Angelo, age thirteen. I like looking at dead people, and I'm into crime shows. My dislikes are well everything, and my dad, Hades. My sister is Bianca Di Angelo, and I wanna become a brain surgeon." Nico explained with less emotions.

I laughed at Nico, but when I turned to look at him I saw a shadow. I blinked it away, and thought I was dreaming. _Stop being paranoid, Percy._ I reassured myself.

I grabbed a towel, and my boggie board after checking the time, "Where you going?" Skylar questioned.

"Its his occasional surfing time," Nico replied for me, and did this rockstar thing with his figure. I only rolled my eyes at him before smiling.

"Yea whatever, Nico," I laughed, "Don't wait up for me." I called out before leaving the cabin.

When I left the cabin, and found out it was empty. I shrugged it off, and started heading for the beach. I came closer when I smelled the salty fresh water of the ocean, and I felt relaxed.

_Dad,_ I thought. I laid my towel down, or well rather threw it to the ground along with my board. I stepped into the water only, and let the wind blow into my hair.

"Relaxing," I whispered.

"It sure is, son." I heard deep voice behind me. My throat became dry that instant like it was a routine, and it got used to it.

"W-Why are you h-here.." I stuttered my voice hurting. I flinched when he put a hand on my shoulder.

"I just wanted to talk to you," He said before spinning me around to face him. He didn't change at all except for that scar running on the left side of his face, "you're finally old enough," He whispered.

"Old enough?" I repeated before he sent a swing to my head. I ducked, and swiped kick him. I got up quickly, but I guess his reflexes became sharper. When I got up, he already had my ankle.

"I bottled up this anger in me! Now that I finally found you, you're going to feel the pain I went through when Sally left me!" He shouted punching my face. I groaned in pain before he sent a punch to my gut.

"You sick bastard!" I shouted trying to grab him, but he twisted my wrist. I shouted in pain while tears started to fall.

"You don't shout, or scream while I beat the living crap out of you!" He shouted before kneeing me in the gut. I grunted before following into the water. He started to stomp on me several times.

"!" I wanted to scream, but nothing left my throat. My eyes widen, and it was like something is affecting my voice.

He grabbed me by the front of my shirt, and punched the light out of me. I started to lose consciousness, but I hanged in long enough for him to just drop me in the sea water, and running off.

"Annabeth...help me.." I whispered before slipping into darkness. _Annabeth, my guardian angel...where are you..._

**Cliff hanger! Whoa! -dodges a fudge cake- Hold up! before the writers die for leaving a cliff hanger let me just say...**

**how many of you have animal city folk for wii? Give me your friend code so we can hang out :D In the next chapter I'll post mine.**

**Who plays Pokemon? (Any Version)**

**Okay, and go! -dodges many objects being thrown even a severed head- I KNOW THIS CHAPTER IS CRAPPY, BUT AH! -dodges machine gun-**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (PUT NCIS ROCKS IN THE REVIEW FOR A CHAPTER!)**

**-Ookami**

**P.S LET ME HAVE SLEEP, AND SCHOOL TIME SO I WON'T UPDATE MUCH ON WEEKDAYS!**

**P.S.S SOME IDEAS CAME FROM SUGOI!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the cliff hanger!**

**Anyways I got a question, who plays malpestory? **

**Pokemon Question: Alright I asked you last chapter if you play pokemon well, I play also :D. I had Sapphire, Diamond, Platinum, Heartgold, and Soulsilver (both gone now =.=) I'm waiting for Pokemon White...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

Percy's P.O.V

_I opened my eyes slowly. I heard giggling, but all I saw was bright light. I was only thinking one thing; am I dead?_

"_You're finally awake," I heard a familiar voice, but I couldn't recognize it. I sat him fast, and thought a fast pain will hit me, but nothing came._

"_Who are you?" I whispered. I squinted my eyes when the light just got brighter. I wanted the sunlight to stop, but nothing answered my prayer._

"_Its me, Annbaeth." She replied with a giggle. She brushed aside my bangs so that my eyes are shown, and I could finally see her beautiful gray eyes._

"_Oh," was all I whispered. I looked closely at her, and her touch. Her skin touching my cheek with her hand was so comforting, and I didn't want it to stop._

"_Wake for me," She whispered, "Wake up for me before I-" That was when she faded away. I tried grabbing out to her, but my hand stood still._

"_Annabeth!" I screamed, and my body didn't move at all. It was limped._

"_See Percy," I heard a dark voice. I looked around to find no one, but me; "Shes gone because of you, and it was all your fault!" The voice got louder._

_I finally gained control of my body, and covered my ears not wanting to believe it, but my hands felt moist. I looked at them slowly, and I screamed "No!"_

"_You killed her," the voice whispered._

"_N-No! I didn't! I love Annabeth, and I wouldn't let anything harm her!" I shouted at the voice._

"_Oh? You were gone for five whole years, and she went through suffering and heartbreaks," The voice taunted. I looked around, "five whole years! Heartbreaks, suffering, abuse! And you say that you won't let anything harm her!" The voice shouted louder until a figure formed infront of me._

_My eyes widen, and I just fell back blood pouring onto me, and my clothes, "You made her suffer, and you keep to yourself like you just saw her yesterday!" Saul shouted._

"_Its because of you!" I shouted trying to get up, but I was pushed back down. His foot on my cheek where her warmth touch was._

"_Think about it, Percy," He whispered into my ear holding a knife, "her suffering, bruised and bashed by passed boyfriends, no one to comfort her except her family and friends. Imagine her crying, and suicidal," He kept whispering tracing the blade on my cheek._

"_No," I whispered tears falling out of my eyes. I caused her so much pain, and I acted like I see her everyday, "stop it please," I whispered. _

"_She would probably love to see you dead," was his last words before his form disappeared. I started whimpering in the empty room. All I could hear was my pleads; _

"_Stop please, I'll do anything for Annabeth's happiness!" I cried out tears rapidly falling._

"Percy!" A voice cried out. I started to open my eyes slowly feeling the rapid pain coming back. I whimpered slightly before opening them fully.

I heard several sighs of relief, and I looked up to see puffy red eyes with happiness. I looked around, and saw only the people I knew in camp, and I was in some kind of tent.

"Geez, I go out to find you for lunch, and I find you half dead laying in the water floating," I heard Nico scoffed, "what happened?"

"Big wave, hit some rocks I guess," I lied. I know telling about Saul will just make things worse, and he would probably go after Annabeth and my family. _Not yet...its just not the right time,_ I thought.

"Yea, Annabeth tried giving you CPR, but after I got Skylar to carry you here well Chiron took care of it," Nico explained.

I looked at Annabeth, and I couldn't tell if she was blushing, or if it was from the crying, "How long was I out?" I questioned.

"Few hours," Skylar replied holding his daughter. I nodded, and laid down, but I know I saw something move in the corner of my eye

"Alright now, lets start leaving Percy to rest before he gets back on his feet," I heard Chiron speak. I looked over at him, and nodded in thanks which in return was a smile.

"Later Percy, get better," Was all I heard from everyone that left well almost everyone. I looked at Annabeth, and she just sat down on my bed beside me.

"You aren't leaving?" I asked.

"You want me to leave?" She asked a little disappointed.

"Truthfully no, theres something I wanted to ask you," I whispered. I hugged her tightly making her fall ontop of me. I tried not to show any sign of pain when she landed on top of me, and on my stomped ribs.

"Y-yea?" She stuttered turning a bit red. I only smiled at her, and I almost had this urged to just lean in, and kiss her! She is just so cute, but back to topic.

"Have you ever been abused?" I asked. My bangs covering my eyes hiding my sadness, "ever regretted that you met me?"

It was a moment of silent, and I expected her to just laugh, and say yes, but she surprised me. She hugged me tightly, and I can hear whimpering, "I never been abused, and I never regret meeting you!" She shouted.

I smiled, and looked at her when she pulled away. There was this tiny moment between us that I felt a spark between us just light up. _She looks beautiful..._

I didn't know what was happening, but I just lifted her chin up so I can see her eyes. She closed her eyes, and just started to lean in so did I. My heart rate started to go fast with every inch we get closer.

I started to grow red when I felt her breathing against my lips. Our lips were about to meet when;

"Am I interrupting something?" I heard a voice. I pulled away quickly, and looked at the direction the voice came from, and my heart sank.

"O-Oh! S-Saul," I heard Annabeth nervously giggle. I looked over at her, and smiled faintly before she got off my lap, "P-Percy was just showing me h-ho-how to do C-CPR," She lied, _I probably need to teach her how to lie properly_

"Its alright, Annabeth," I heard Saul reassure. I only stared at my lap when he is here, "its good that he is teaching you CPR, so that next time he might drown you would be able to save him." Saul smiled.

My eyes widen, and my hand clenched onto the sheets when he mentioned that. I started to tremble, and Annabeth seemed to notice, "Something wrong, Percy?" She asked in a kindly, but cute manner.

I shook my head quickly, "Go back to your cabin, you need the rest for what Chiron will be planning tomorrow," I whispered clenching onto my sheets.

"Okay," She smiled before kissing me on the cheek, "Bye, Saul!" She shouted before running out.

I heard the wood creak with every step he took. With every step he took I held tightly onto my sheets that my fist turned white.

"Whatever you told her," I heard Saul whisper tracing an X on my cheek with his rough finger, "you better make sure that she doesn't know about your beating," Saul whispered.

I only nodded shaking. I wanted to punch him right there, but I couldn't with all these medical supplies around.

"Remember, When I find you, you're dead. You are dead. And I will murder the people you love you little son of a bitch," He recited the words on the day he last saw me.

"Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered.

"Because you took Sally away from me!" He shouted grabbing me by my hair, "I want you to feel the same way I do right now!" He shouted slapping my cheek hard.

I felt tears fall down my stinging cheek. I had one eye open, and I could see him smiling to himself. _I'm going to wipe that smile off your face,_ I thought making my hand into a fist.

"Think of this; a disembodied Annabeth. A gray eyeball in your hand right now along with a golden blonde lock." He whispered tracing it with a scalpel he picked up from the side, and on my skin.

I turned away from him, and started to throw up in the trash on the other side of my bed. I kept on throwing up thinking about that.

"That is how I'm going to take Annabeth away from you," He whispered in my ear while I threw up. I felt weak in the stomach, but I still had anger bottled up, "Taken away from you," He echoed.

I turned around quickly, and punched him in the eye. "I'll be sure to be there for Annabeth!" I shouted feeling drowsy.

He had anger filled eyes, and when he raised his fist I flinched badly, "Get used to this bed," He said lowering his fist.

I rested against my pillow, and touched the shark tooth necklace around my neck to comfort me. I started to imagine her beside me again, "I love you, Annabeth." I whispered.

**Is this fast update? Lmao why am I screaming. Lol so Idk if this is a cliff hanger, and I'm guessing not since like almost 4 chapters was focused on the first day of camp! This might be a long series! and probably a little bad .**

**This chapter might be bad cause I didn't get Sugoi's opinion.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (PUT IN PIKA PIKA PIKACHU IN YOUR REVIEW!)**

**-Ookami**

**P.S CHALLENGE OF THE DAY! TRY MAKING MY USER 'OOKAMI WRITER' INTO FANCY WRITING LIKE A BANNER, OR PICTURE**

**P.S.S WHO PLAYS MAPLESTORY! **


	16. Chapter 16

**Yay! People play maplestory and Pokemon :D**

**Maplestory : Aracanie – SkylarG: Wild Hunter Lvl. 40**

**Winida- xAznOokami: Wild Hunter Lvl. 19**

**Gallecia(?) - OokamiBoy10: Dual Blade Lvl. 37-39 (Forgot .)**

**Review, or PM your character, and world so we can hang out :D!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything**

**WARNING: CHAPTER MIGHT BE BAD SO NO FLAMERS!**

Percy's P.O.V

I was still in the infirmary, but I heard from Chiron that I am able to leave at noon. I felt relief but also frighten. _He is waiting for me,_ I thought.

I laid down comfortably on my bed, and started to fall asleep, but I kept my eyes open. My mental awareness was way to high for my liking that I haven't gotten sleep, "He is out there," I kept whispering to myself.

My eyes were tired, and I looked like a mess without sleep for a week. I haven't told anyone this, but I've been worried about going here. I thought in my dreams I would have to face Saul, and yet my nightmare comes true.

"Percy," I heard a voice call. I looked up making sure my eyes looked normal, and saw Chiron, "you're able to leave the infirmary." He smiled.

"Chiron," I spoke up. I looked at him dead in the eye before continuing, "c-can you teach me how to fight?" I asked.

I heard his wheel creak when rolling over to me, "My boy, this is why you are in this camp," He spoke, "demigods fought, and you are going to learn how to fight with your ADHD." He explained.

I got out of bed already, and actually understood what he meant, "Oh, alright," I said. I headed for the door, but stopped right in front of the exit, "Thanks." I called out.

I left the infirmary, and looked at the sun. It was bright almost like the sun god. Apollo, was smiling at us, "Percyyy!" I heard a shout. I looked around, and saw no one.

I started to walk off, but then the shout came again, "Percyy!" The shout came again. I looked around once more, but saw no one, again! "Up here!" The shout came louder.

I looked up, and my eyes grew big, "Nico!" I shouted looking at my friend go down the zip line. He was smiling, but it looked like he was scared to death.

"Come on death boy!" I heard another shout. I looked to the right, and saw Skylar jumping holding onto the attachment which was meant to be around your waist down the zip line, "This is so awesome!" He shouted.

I only laughed while I went towards my cabin. I felt exhausted, and I wanted to go take a nap, but then I thought Saul would get into my cabin and beat the lights out of me.

I grabbed a new pair of clothes to put on, and stuffed my bloody clothes into a laundry sack Nico had. I stretched while looking around for something to do.

I sighed, "Nothing," I whispered collapsing onto my bed. I rolled over, and pulled out a picture which I cherished very much.

"Dad," I whispered, "Its been several years without you, and I miss every second of it," I whispered softly a tear falling down my cheek, "Give me fatherly advice; is it faith that you were meant to die, and I met Annabeth?" I asked.

I sighed, and looked at my part of the ceiling. It looked like a tsunami with a trident in the middle glowing, "Faith?" I whispered.

I sat up, and my eyes widen. I need to learn how to think, and not say. "Maybe it was faith," she whispered walking gracefully over to my bed, "or maybe its just the gods messing with us."

"Look Annabeth," I said trying to think of an excuse, "I've been um how can I put this," I tried solving what I was going to say, but Annabeth once again surprised me with a hug.

"You don't get along with your father because you miss your biological father huh?" She questioned. I buried my face into her shoulder,_ No! Its because he raped and abused the crap out of me!_ I wanted to say.

"Yea," I lied in a low tone whisper.

We stayed like that for a couple of more minutes, and I enjoyed being in her embrace. I felt useless that I depend on Annabeth to take care of me.

"Annabeth," I whispered, "if I were to tell you I would use to be abuse, what would you do?" I questioned.

"I'll sneak into your stuff, grab that dagger you keep," I heard her explain, and my eyes widen when she mentioned a dagger. I could actually feel her smile, "and kill the man."

I smiled against her shoulder, and almost admitted what Saul did to me, but then his words came to me;

"_Think of this; a disembodied Annabeth."_

My eyes started to feel moist and I didn't want Annabeth to see me in this mental breakdown, "I need to sleep," I lied, "I'll talk with you tomorrow,"

She nodded, and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. I blushed badly, but I decided to just hide under my blanket and sheets.

"Bye Percy," She called before closing my door. I rested against my pillow that I haven't felt at all since I got here.

I closed my eyes thinking about faith, and Annabeth. This is confusing me badly! I sat up, and drank the water bottle besides me that it gone empty.

I fell back onto the pillow looking at the ceiling. Images of my dad that I could remember kept appearing when I stared into the detailed trident.

"_Prince of the Ocean! Make way make way!" _My dad's cheerful voice shouted while he held me. I smiled at that memory.

"_Hey Sapphire," I heard my dad call, "whos your hero?"_ Thats when I pointed at him. Tears started to fall from my eyes.

I suddenly felt a rush sleepiness. I didn't know why, but I just closed my eyes for a quick nap. In a few minutes it was lights out for me, but not before hearing;

"Just like when you were a kid bitch," I heard a dark, demonic voice before blacking out.

**Next chapter is a dream! This chapter I was tired, so IF I GET HATES THEN I'M REDOING IT! Its crappy, and short but I'm tired!**

**Maplestory : Aracanie – SkylarG: Wild Hunter Lvl. 40**

**Winida- xAznOokami: Wild Hunter Lvl. 19**

**Gallecia(?) - OokamiBoy10: Dual Blade Lvl. 37-39 (Forgot .)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**-Ookami**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for last chapter being short! This will probably make it up to everyone!**

**Chow mein is good :3**

**WOO I REACHED 300 REVIEWS THANK YOU EVERYONE!**

**Question of the Day: Should I change my user to xAzn Ookami Writer?**

Percy's P.O.V

_I opened my eyes, and saw my old neighborhood in San Francisco. I stood up from what looked like my bed, but it didn't smell like cigarette or blood. _

"_Where am I?" I whispered before looking around the room. I spotted a mirror, and looked directly at him, and what I saw made my eyes jump out; I'm eight years old._

_I looked around, and no other beds, or bunk beds were around. I wasn't at Annabeth's house, but when I was eight I'm suppose to be in Annabeth's place, right?_

"_Theres my boy!" I heard a shout. I flinched, and backed to the wall expecting Saul to come out of no where with a knife, but he didn't; "soon to be Marine biologist!" My real father shouted bursting in with a cake._

_I only walked towards him, "H-Hi, Da-Dad," I stuttered expecting him to just change into Saul, but he didn't._

"_You look like you seen a ghost," He laughed patting me on the shoulder, "something bothering you?" He asked setting the cake down on my desk._

_I started to shake my head not wanting to believe this, but I did feel mini short pain from everywhere on my body, "No," I whispered._

"_Are you sure?" He asked patting me on the back._

"_Yea, its just that something seems missing in my life," I whispered looking at my palm. I could actually feel a warm touch on my palm._

"_Maybe I should stop making you come in this world as a eight year old. You're a sixteen year old teenage boy," He whispered._

_I looked at him, and I could feel myself get taller. I looked back at the mirror, and I saw myself as a teenager._

"_Why am I here?" I whispered rubbing my forearm. I looked at the man with deep sorrow in my eyes, and about to break down._

"_You appear here when you feel lonely, and excuse my language when you feel like crap," He replied standing up, and tasting the cake._

"_I don't feel lonely," I whispered, "but I do feel like crap," _

"_Why is that?" He asked._

"_Saul, he is like some kind of desperate stalker," I replied to him picking up a photo, but it was blank, "what was on this?" I asked._

"_You and that girl, Annabeth Chase." He just replied simply pouring coke into a glass. I stared at that picture, and saw nothing, but loneliness._

"_Why isn't she on here?" I asked._

"_This is in your room, but lets just say it takes place when I'm alive," He tried explaining._

_I only nodded. I started to rub the blank photo with my thumb, and a tear fell from my eye," Can I ask you a question?"_

"_Sure anything, son." He said sitting back down next to me._

"_Is it faith that you were meant to pass away, for me to become a mute, and that I was able to meet Annabeth?" I asked._

"_Faith is a cruel, twisted thing that messes with people, but it probably was faith. You two seem like soul mates, but you were never meant to become a mute," He responded._

_I looked at him weirdly, "Sally was suppose to marry Paul at first, but I guess faith made her choose Saul so you can run away to go meet Annabeth,"_

"_Why did faith put me in a situation with Saul!" I shouted getting up. I gripped onto the blank photo tightly tears falling from my eyes rapidly, "I didn't do anything bad! Saul showed me things that I didn't know about when I was five dad! I was five!" I shouted breaking down._

_He went over to me pulling me into a hug. He kept on reassuring me, but then sat me down, "I saw in the future, faith made you suffer because of what you might of turned into if I lived," He spoke calmly._

_I looked up to him my eyes red, and puffy, "What do you mean?" I whispered._

"_You would of became a maniac, stay in submarine, crazy marine biologist!" He shouted grabbing my shirt, "I didn't want my son to be that way! I was almost that way, but when I went to a beach and met your mother I changed!" He shouted._

_Tears started to swell up in my eyes, and I couldn't help, but let tears choke up into my throat while he yelled at me,_

"_Annabeth is like your mother for me! Annabeth changed you desperately, and you know how much you care for her!" He shouted._

_I broke down right in front of him, "I get it! It was the cruel faith!" I shouted, "I just don't want to handle all this crap!" _

"_Maybe you should think about it," He said smacking me upside the head, "because right now your asleep while Saul is beating the living shit out of you!" He shouted before adding, "think about telling Annabeth soon." He spoke pulling me into a hug._

_I hugged back still crying into his shirt, but everything soon faded into nothing. I looked up, and saw only darkness; I was waking up._

"You're up!" I heard a shout before a sharp pain in my stomach came. I looked up, and saw Saul grinning at me.

I tried getting up, but he pushed me down, "Oh no you don't!" He shouted, "I've been kicking you for several hours for you to wake up so I can talk to you!"

"Last time we talked you touched me inappropriately!" I shouted. I looked around, and saw we were at the beach again.

"Whatever!" he shouted grabbing me by the shirt, "end of summer, you let me see Sally, and I won't harm Annabeth at all." He promised.

"How do I know that I can trust you?" I asked.

"Touche," He replied, "but you can trust me I swear, Percy." He smiled at me.

"You were kicking me repeatedly!" I shouted.

"I'm a changed man," He replied with a smile.

"Change man my ass!" I shouted grabbing him by the ankle, and pulling him down, "heres the deal; you stop following Annabeth, and my family if I let you see my mom, and I won't tell them about my beating." I said crossing my finger behind my back.

"Deal!" He shouted. We shook hands on it, but he twisted my arm back. I shouted in pain.

"Hey! Stop it that really hurts!" I shouted tears starting to fall from my eyes, "Come on Saul!" I shouted coughing out blood.

"Remember your promise," He whispered getting off me, and heading out of the beach, and back to camp.

I laid there coughing blood from the kicking. I started to make a plan in my head for the end of summer, but at the moment I just wanted to get in my bed, and rest.

"There he is!" I heard a shriek. Water was splashing everywhere, and I looked up to see blonde locks. I started to laugh slightly,

"I'm a Seaweed Brain huh? Going out to surf, but made a seal angry." I lied, and glared at Saul from the corner of my eye.

"Lets get him back to the infirmary," I heard Juniper ordered. I felt my body be carried out of the water, and to the infirmary.

"Skylar, help Grover!" I heard Silena shout. I felt my bottom half being carried by my feet. I started to lose my sight again.

"Hang in there, Percy." I heard Annabeth whisper grabbing my hand. I turned my head to look at her, and smiled at her, but thoughts of her being slaughtered was in my head. _I'm going to kill you eventually Saul!_

**Is it good? I'm tired so I might keyword might redo, but whatever I'm super tired T-T so night night**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	18. Chapter 18

**I know I got Fate and Faith mixed up, but I was tired I'm sorry! Also Sugoi is so ADHD...that I might smack Sugoi tomorrow! =.=...**

**Also you might hate me after this...I really...am scared...that I might get hates for what I might write in this chapter...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything...**

Percy's P.O.V

"Move out," I whispered. Several of my troops started to run quietly across the forest holding onto wooden swords.

"Captain, blonde up ahead coordinates unknown." I heard my lieutenant call out. I only nodded while hiding behind trees.

"Left flank Death. Right flank bird." I called out before heading down the middle still going behind tress. I saw two other figures go down my sides.

"Roger, Captain. Fashion divas ahead," I heard my thief group whispered. I only nodded looking at the corner of my eye.

"Archers, aerial attack on my call." I whispered before moving out with two other people. I hid behind a tree seeing the other two shadows I sent out a minute ago beside there also.

"Captain," I heard left flank call out. I turned there, and waited for report, "we win!" He shouted coming out of the shadow attacking directly at me.

I blocked the attack, but someone got me from behind. I struggled against the ropes, but I couldn't get untied, "Captain Seaweed Brain zip, and Captain Wise Girl twenty." She laughed.

"Haha, just untie me Wise Girl," I laughed, "plus where did my roommates go?" I questioned.

"Taken hostage like you," She replied with a wink, "plus you seemed to be doing better after last weeks incident." She added.

"I'm the type of guy who forgets easily," I laughed while trying to hide the fact I wanted to kill Saul.

"I could see that," She giggled, "so.." She whispered putting our hands together.

I only looked at her smiling, "Seems to me, shy Annabeth has turned into brave Annabeth." I laughed, but then she smacked me upside the head.

"Don't forget I have you hostage," She smiled.

I rolled my eyes when I cut the ropes. I stood up stretching, and twirling my pocket knife, "Good thing I have this." I smirked.

"So unfair!" She screamed. She tried getting the knife back, but I kept on backing away from her laughing.

I backed up against the tree, and she pressed her body against mine. We froze for a bit, and just stared at each other eyes.

Annabeth reached her hand up, and pulled my bangs back to make my hair look slick. I just stared at her clearly, and I was so close of leaning in for a kiss, "You look like yourself in my dreams," She whispered silently.

"What?" I whispered brushing my finger against her cheek softly. She leaned against my finger of the touch, and I forgot everything about the world, life, and even Saul.

"H-Huh! N-Nothing!" She shouted pushing me against the tree I was against, and she stood in front of me red. I only laughed a little, but I hid my sadness in my smile.

I grabbed her hand once I heard murmuring, and headed for the beach. I pulled her closer to me, and smiled at her, "Percy," She whispered.

Subconsciously I spoke my thoughts, "I wish he doesn't take you away from me," I whispered.

"Who doesn't take me away?" She asked. I looked at her, and my eyes widen while looking away.

"It was only a threat thats all!" I shouted looking away, "I just take it seriously since it involves you," I spoke looking down.

"W-Wait why me!" She shouted,

I stopped in the sand, and looked at her, The window blowing my hair away from my eyes so you could see all those mix emotions in the color of my eye, "Promise me, whenever your in trouble," I whispered grabbing her other hand.

She looked at me, "Percy..." I heard her whisper.

"Call for me for help, I don't want to see this beautiful face get hurt at all." I whispered brushing my palm against her cheek. She leaned into my touch again, and we stayed like that.

"Then can I tell you something about Saul?" She whispered very quietly. My eyes widen at the name, and I pulled her closer to me so I can hear her.

I nodded, "Sure, anything." I said ready to hear anything about Saul so I have another reason to kill that old pedophile.

"H-He...abused and raped me whenever my parents are gone. H-H-He wo-would usually pull me into an alley and smack me several times, or even rape me..." She whispered gripping onto my shirt, "Please tell him I didn't tell you anything! He would kill me if I did!"

My hands fell to my side. I stared blankly at the ocean as it became massive waves, and massive splashes against the rocks far off shore, "H-He raped and abused you?" I stuttered. I felt her nod against my chest.

"I'm just good at bottling up my feelings, and emotions." She said looking at me with tears falling down hear cheeks, and a faint smile plastered on her face.

_He used Annabeth as a replacement! How come I haven't noticed any odd behaviors!_ I yelled in my head. I felt stupid that I couldn't protect her, and I just let Saul do that.

"Does he rape you in your sleep?" I asked gripping onto my dagger in my back pocket. I felt my hands grow white while my heart beat started to go faster with frustration.

She shook her head, "Thankfully no," She replied, "I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid to. I was afraid that you might get hurt protecting me because of what that monster did."

"Annabeth! If he continues to do this then...then you might regret it! You will do something crazy, and I can't afford to lose you!" I shouted. I looked down, and saw her looking up at me.

"You don't want to lose me?" She whispered.

I shook my head, "You are the only person I trust," I whispered, "you helped me get my voice back." I said stroking her hair.

"How do you know all of this?" She asked.

"Telling you, would just worry you, and its something I don't like talking about." I looked away, and looked at the glistening ocean.

"You can tell me when you're ready. Like how I was ready to tell you about what happened," Annabeth said pecking me on the cheek. I looked at her a bit red.

I looked up, and saw a shadow. I looked at the shadow, and saw a grin, "You're staying in my cabin..for safety reason." I whispered into her ear before pulling her to the ocean.

"O-Okay," She stuttered. She probably had this sick minded thought.

"Also, you need to learn how to surf instead of stuffing your head into a book." I laughed while pulling her into the ocean. She started to squeal when she emerged into the water.

"Percy! This is a white shirt!" Annabeth screamed covering up his chest, "You're so sick minded!" She squealed.

"Guilty as charge," I laughed hugging her. I kept on making us fall into the shallow part of the water while our friends started to come after hearing our laughs.

Late at Night

"So, basically you are just going to watch over her?" Nico asked once Annabeth was in our cabin. I only nodded.

"Why?" Skylar asked hugging his Annie. Skylar was like a second father to Annabeth, and he would never let her leave his sight.

"Safety reasons." I responded.

"Where she going to sleep?" Nico asked.

I rolled my eyes at all the questions, "We'll share my bed since its big enough for two." I replied.

"You better do only sleeping!" Skylar shouted smacking me upside the head. I turned red ignoring the pain, and ignored him.

"I-I'm going out f-f-for a s-short walk!" I shouted, "T-Take care of Annabeth!" I shouted walking out of the cabin, and towards one place I know I avoid a lot at night.

I entered the mess hall, and saw one person in the light with several bottles, "Percy! Come, Come!" He laughed while looking all dizzy.

I reluctantly walked towards him, "Why?" was all I asked.

"Why what?" He asked feeling loopy. I wanted to slap him, but I held back my anger by thinking about Annabeth, but that only raised my anger.

"Why did you rape and abuse Annabeth! Was she a replacement for me?" I shouted grabbing Saul by the shirt. I grabbed a beer bottle with one head, and position it to hit Saul.

He started to laugh, "Maybe!" He shouted taking a sip of beer.

"Son of a Bitch!" I shouted punching him in the eye, and getting on top of him, " Why did you touch her! Annabeth wasn't part of it!" I shouted socking him in the gut.

"Live life to the fullest Percy!" He shouted grinning at me, "Try being like me, Percy, you are my son after all.." He whispered grabbing my throat.

I started to struggle, "I will...never...be...your.." I started to lose oxygen. My eyesight became blurry and I swear I started to see light then Saul.

"Say Night." I heard a different voice. I opened one eye, and saw another figure, "No wonder, Percy, is like this." The voice said connecting fist with Saul's face.

Saul dropped me, and I started trying to get air in my lungs, "T-Thanks!" I stuttered trying to get my oxygen back.

"Why you, bastard!" I heard Saul shout. I saw get up staggering a bit before rushing over to the shadow figure.

"Lets go!" I shadow shouted grabbing my arm, and rushing outside. We ran out the door, and slammed the door right in front of Saul's face, "You okay?"

I nodded, and once light was on the figure I saw who it was, "Thanks Skylar, but why were you there?"

"Thirsty, but never mind about me. Have you told Annabeth?" Skylar asked.

I shook my head, "She isn't part of my situation, and never will be," I replied, "I'm just trying to get rid of the man who ruined me," I added.

"What did he do?" Skylar asked.

I looked away my bangs covering my eyes, "He raped and abused me since I was five, and I'm going to kill him for several reasons. I'll be sent to jail for murder, but this is only for well beings of others." I responded.

He pulled me into a hug just like my dad did. He had his right arm locked into my neck, and was comforting me, "Next time, I'm going to help you because he is close to Annabeth, and I am not letting him get near her." I said.

I started to cry onto his shirt, "I hate this world..I hate fate...Why did I have to live!" I shouted into Skylar's shirt breaking down.

"You're alive because...you're Annbaeth's other half, and will always be there for her, right?" He asked.

I nodded, and I started to calm down, but little tears still started to fall out, "I will always be there for her, its because I love her." I said looking at Skylar my eyes red.

Little did I know, or sense a figure was watching us from a distance. All I know is the figure looked shocked, and probably was crying.

"You're a better father figure then Saul.." I whispered once we started walking towards our cabin. I saw him shrug before patting me on the head.

"Promise me that you'll tell Annabeth soon?" He asked, "oh and train with me in sword fighting." He smiled giving me a thumbs up.

"I promise." I replied looking at the night sky. It was a great view, but somehow I was going to expect something tomorrow. A bad thing.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Please tell me T-T I started at night, but fell asleep and finished it at 6:37 AM so please tell me! Oh and I if I don't update on Sunday I will be playing Pokemon White because...Idk**

**Review Review Review Review Review Review**

**-Ookami**


	19. Chapter 19

**Haha New Chapter! I'm having to update again cause I'll be distracted all Sunday! Pokemon White! Woo!**

**Anonymous Reader called It is ( ) - GO HATE ON SOMEONE ELSES STORY BECAUSE IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICE MANY PEOPLE LOVE THIS STORY AND YET YOU CALL THIS STORY HORRIBLE! THIS IS ALMOST LIKE A CASE! IS YOU WATCH ANY CRIMINAL SHOWS THEN YOU'LL UNDERSTAND!**

**Percabeth-fan-4-ever-: I have No idea why I write at night, probably cause I don't have time in the afternoon?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**WARNING: MAY BE BAD! I'M REALLY TIRED SO MAY BE BAD...DON'T HATE!**

Percy's P.O.V

I woke up when the sunlight came out of Skylar's window. I opened my eyes slightly before shutting then closed tightly from the burning sun.

"Wake up," I heard a call, "Seaweed Brain!" The voice shouted into my ear directly. I fell off the bed hitting my back painfully.

"What Ni- oh hey Annabeth," I smiled at her, "I forgot you slept over." I laughed getting up.

"You know, you drool when you sleep," She stated smirking at me. I blushed while looking away, "haha yea I got up early to read, and I couldn't help, but look at your adorable sleeping face." She smiled.

"You know," I spoke getting up on the bed, "when I came back from my short walk, I was watching you sleep, and you looked really cute when you were saying 'Percy, Percy!'" I smirked.

I saw her turned red from my imitation, and turned away from me pouting. She looked really adorable, "Yea, I have to go Scarlet, Auntie Annabeth and Kelp Head is having a lovers quarrel," We heard Skylar talk on his phone.

We heard muttering from the phone, "I know sweetie. Yea, they'll be a great couple, tell that to Aphrodite, okay? Love you, and mama loves you too." Skylar smiled hanging up the phone looking up.

"Scarlet?" Annabeth asked getting up.

Skylar nodded, "You call her everyday?" I asked. I've notice he gets up everyday to talk on the phone for an hour to his daughter.

"Well duh," Skylar rolled his eyes at me, "Her grandfather is a violent war fetish guy!" He shouted worried about his daughter now.

"Well, I'll let you boys get ready. I have to get to my cabin before my roommates worry." Annabeth stated running out of the cabin.

When it was only Skylar and me besides Nico, who was still sleeping, it was quiet. We were just staring at each other like some kind of stare off until Skylar broke it, "You tell her?"

I shook me head sighing, "I'm a c-coward," I stuttered. I clenched my fist tightly, and looked at him with tears in my eyes ready to spill, "she can tell me anything, and yet I'm afraid of telling her everything!" I shouted choking.

Skylar sighed walking over to me. He sat down on my bed besides me, "She tells you everything? Even girl things?" He asked smirking.

I turned red and started waving my hands around, "N-No! N-N-Not those things!" I stuttered looking around frantically. He started to crack up.

"Ahaha that was a joke Percy!" He laughed holding his sides, "okay back to serious talk, she can't really possibly tell you everything."

I shook my head, "No, she tells me everything, and...she seems to really trust me." I said looking at him with pleading eyes.

He grabbed the necklace that Annabeth gave me, "I helped her find this," He whispered, "she said to me on that day.."

"_Look Skylar!" A younger voice about six years old shouted, "I found this tooth!"_

"_Yea," A cracky voice of a thirteen year old boy spoke. He is shown to hit puberty by now, and his voice had gotten deeper, "Thats a shark tooth probably belonged to a great white." He replied with a smile._

"_Oh! Can your girlfriend make it into a necklace?" The girl asked smiling. The boy blushed at her statement and started waving his hands around frantically._

"_S-Silena isn't my gir-girlfriend!" He stuttered._

"_You sure? You two often hang around each other, and I see you two lick each others neck!" The girl pointed the accusing finger at him. The boy turned bright red that the heat off his face matched a volcano._

"_Annabeth!" The boy screamed blushing badly, "Yea, she can make it into a necklace s-s-so end of d-discussion!"_

_She giggled, and held the boy's hand. The girl was staring at the shark tooth with great observation, "I love this tooth!" She exclaimed._

_The boy laughed while they walked along the shore, "What would you do with it?" The boy asked._

"_I don't know, maybe give it to someone I'll trust and love..." The girl whispered holding onto the tooth close to her heart before looking up at the boy, "and I'll be sure to not introduce the boy to you." She teased._

"_No! My little Annie is growing up!" The boy cried into his sleeve. The girl only giggled at the boys sadness, and hugged him tightly like a daughter would hug her father._

"Don't betray Annabeth, or I'll hunt you down like a eagle!" Skylar shouted before patting me on the head, "so anything new I should know?"

I whispered, "Annabeth isn't a virgin," I whispered very faintly.

"What was that?" He asked. He made this gesture moving his ear closer to my face asking for me to speak louder.

"Annabeth was raped," I spoke louder. I closed my eyes because I didn't want to see his reaction, but I did hear twitching sounds and a body falling to the wooden ground.

I opened my eyes, and saw a twitching Skylar on the ground, "B-By wh-who!" He asked springing up.

"S-S-Saul." I stuttered. I saw Skylar looking at the door, and I grabbed his shirt before he can go anywhere, "D-Don't Saul will find out, and kill Annabeth." I spoke before he can get out of hand..

His tension still didn't relax, "How many weeks till this camp ends?" He asked not looking at me.

"Chiron changed it," I spoke looking down still holding onto his shirt, "camp ends in a two months." I stated trying to hide my nervous feelings in my smile.

"Gives us two months to exterminate Saul from this world," He said turning towards me with a smile, "We'll get revenge, Percy, you in?"

I nodded, "I've been wanting to get revenge for a long time! I'm up for anything!" I shouted. He started laughing until we heard grumbling.

"I'm in too, but keep it down I'm still sleeping." Nico had grumbled in his sleep.

"You boys done?" We heard Annabeth call out. Skylar started pushing me to the bathroom, and locked the door before getting the front door.

"Percy, just got into the shower, but we can talk for now Annabeth." Skylar spoke.

I leaned against the door, and thought about everything Saul had caused. Annabeth was a virgin, and now..she probably won't be in a relationship with me if she doesn't trust Saul.

Annabeth's P.O.V

"Okay," I smiled looking at Skylar. We've been close since childhood, and he is my father in this camp. I sat down beside him on his bed, and he started tracing circles on my back tickling me. I started to giggle.

"So hows my little Annie been?" He asked me.

I looked at him, "Its been great! I'm so glad, Thalia, talked me into going here!" I exclaimed. _I'm only happy cause Percy came here also!_

"Tch, and I've been forced to come, but now I'm happy I decided to come. I've realized I had some unfinished business in New York." Skylar smiled his devious smile.

I punched Skylar lightly on the chest, "Is it bad to eavesdrop on people's conversation?" I asked. Guilt was eating me all night because of what I saw.

"Of course it is, why?" He asked. I looked away not answering him, and looking for a different topic, but he pushed on, "You listened to my conversation with who?" He asked.

"I went out last night, and saw you talking with Percy. I couldn't hear anything, so I moved closer.." I whispered looking at my lap instead of his eyes, " I heard something that made me surprise yet happy."

"Which would be?"

"Percy declared his love for me." I responded with a smile. We heard a crash from the bathroom, and I got worried, "Percy you okay?" I called out.

"N-Never better!" He responded.

Skylar turned my around so I could have my attention on him, "So thats why your eyes were puffy? Tears of Joy?" He questioned after turning on his Ipod on loud.

I nodded furiously, "My feelings are just all jumbled up, but I know I'm in love with Percy!" I shouted over Skylar's booming Ipod.

"Then tell him!" He shouted.

"I don't know how to! Plus I'm mixed up with my feelings because...Luke was here and proclaimed his love for me..." I whispered in his ear.

"No! I forbid it! You can't and I mean can't go near him, Annie!" He shouted holding me protectively, "after what he did last time!" He shouted.

"Thats why I only talk to my guardians!" I exclaimed hugging him tightly, "Help me decide!" I shouted.

Skylar lowered his volume, "Annie, pick the one who you trust more, the one who will die for you, and most importantly the one who loves you for who you are and not just your looks," He explained.

I looked up at him, "So I should go reject Luke?" I asked.

"Follow your hearts decision, and stop being a mind child." He smiled at me kissing my forehead.

I nodded, "I think I might go do that, thanks for the advice Skylar." I smiled before getting up, and heading for the door, "tell Percy to meet me at my cabin, k?"

"You gotcha! Oh and bring Thalia and Silena with you since I can't get up now, and I might be charged for murder if I'm around Luke." He stated.

"Okay Daddy Sky," I giggled and headed out the door.

When I gout out of their cabin, and walking towards the pink cabin, Silena lived in, I saw the two people I wanted to speak with, "Thalia! Silena!" I shouted waving.

I started running over to them since no one was around, or even up, "I need tot talk to you!" I shouted.

"Annabeth! Don't come near its a trap!" Thalia shouted. It was to late.

"Night, Annie," The voice of my past lover laughed. I felt electricity go through my body, and I started to lose consciousness, but I saw a shadow figure come form behind Silena.

The figure was touching her inappropriately before I lost consciousness, "Why...Luke? Why side with him..."

I fell into darkness, and all I know was that I got carried off. My last thoughts were focused on Percy,

_Percy, please be able to sense me! Your my Guardian Angel! I need you at this critical time! Please...I'm begging...I can't afford to lose you either!_

**Sorry for the confusion, and crappyness this chapter is, but I'm excited to get my game, and cause I wrote at night again. Tired...**

**So basic summary:**

**Percy told Skylar of what happened with Annabeth, and Skylar got pissed. He told Percy that they'll get revenge by two months. Meanwhile, Annabeth came in talking to Skylar while Percy was in the shower. Annabeth was asking for advice because her past lover, Luke, exclaimed his love for her once more, but then she overheard parts of Percy and Skylar's conversation. Her feelings are jumbled up, and Skylar gave advice to her. When she left her cabin someone attacked her.**

**P.S I really apologize...**

**P.S.S BUSY SUNDAY IDK IF I'LL UPDATE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	20. Chapter 20

**I got Pokemon White! -Does Happy dance- I got it at my local gamestop shop at 12 noon and um um -snaps finger trying to think- Oh! I've been looking at a ds screen for 7 hours straight! Haha I'm going crazy!**

**Oh look a ds! -Inserts Pokemon White and starts playing-**

**Sugoi: -sigh- Sometimes I wonder why you question on why I call you a baka...and I'm even a lawyer to you. -Pats Ookami on the head- Ookami has more problems then me, -sigh-**

**Ookami: Just DO the Disclaimer I'm about to catch a Pokemon!**

**...Disclaimer: Ookami doesn't have the rights on Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**WARNING: SKYLAR'S P.O.V MOSTLY FOR THIS CHAPTER**

Skylar's P.O.V

_Skylar if this is you, stop calling! Scarlet is fine! I didn't rape her! Oh and if you're someone else I was just talking to my step son-in-law._

I sighed closing my phone, "Why aren't you answering your phone?" I whispered. Its been a day since I noticed Annabeth, Thalia, and Silena missing.

I looked up from my cell phone, and saw Grover shaking his head, "I couldn't find them, and Juniper went missing also. She was just in my sight, and now!" He shouted kicking a tree, but that kinda back fired on him.

"Who the hell are we dealing with?" I asked stuffing my hands into my pockets. I looked at the sky, and I could of sworn I saw my dad smiling down at me.

"Some kind of evil master mind," Grover replied rubbing the tree he kicked, "so sorry for kicking you." He whispered.

I just stared at him weirdly before Nico came up to me panting, "Percy...screaming...phone.." He panted out. I looked at him weirdly also tilting my head, but he grabbed my forearm and dragged me to our cabin.

When we got to our cabin I saw it wide open. Percy was on the ground staring at the wall blankly, and I went over to him waving my head in front of him, "Hello?" I called out.

"P-Phone!" H shouted crawling into a turtle position. I only stared at him laughing nervously before picking up his phone.

"Yo, Skylar Grace speaking." I answered.

I heard three screams in the phone. I started wincing when I realized the voices were calling my name! My name! "Hello!" I called out.

"Daddy!" I heard a very younger scream. My eyes widen while I started to tremble.

"Scarlet! Scarlet!" I shouted frantically in the phone, and then the line dropped. I held onto the phone tightly trembling, "U-Unknown c-c-caller h-has my d-daughter." I stuttered out.

"And Mr. Cool Guy shows up after it." Grover called out. I looked out the window, and saw Luke come from the forest. I only studied his movement before looking back at Percy.

"You okay?" I asked walking back to his bed. I sat down next to him, "It sounded like you got traumatized badly."

"I h-heard S-Silena's scream" He stuttered. It must have been obvious that my eyes started growing big, "t-then T-Th-Thalia's plead for help, and l-lastly Annabeth b-being ra-raped." He stammered. He started covering his ears. "Make it stop!" He screamed.

I hugged him tightly. I grabbed his phone, and stared at the caller I.D, that had called. It was no one Percy has known, but that person had Percy's phone number and is tracking him down.

"Make it stop! I don't want to hear the screaming! Please!" He screamed into my shirt. He was feeling pain that no one else can feel, and I just felt sorry for the kid.

When Percy finally stopped crying guess who has to come in, "I heard Annabeth gone missing! Where is she! Where is my Juliet!" He shouted. Percy broke down at the mention of Annabeth.

I glared at him, "First off get the hell out of here before I kill you! Second we have no idea! Lastly, if you call her your Juliet then I'll kill you for even getting near my Annie!" I shouted. I was seriously pissed.

"You are not her father, Grace!" He shouted getting in front of my face, "she can date anyone she wants." He smirked at me.

"Oh thats it! You are dead, Castellan!" I shouted, but before I can even lay a finger on him Grover, and Nico were holding me back.

"Calm down!" Grover shouted.

"Oh, and I came in here to tell Skylar to meet me in the forest. I might have a clue on where his family is." He smiled before leaving, "oh and you must be by yourself!"

I literally started growling at him, "Calm down!" Nico shouted in my ear. Two blue balls were rolling in my mind. I grabbed my head, and I swear I think those balls were my eyes.

"Okay!" I shouted, "so should I?" I asked sitting next to a crying Percy. I started to comfort him, and he seemed to enjoy my fatherly side.

"H-He might lead you to An-Annabeth," Percy stuttered. I looked at him, and saw a picture in his hand.

"Hand over." I stated. He looked at me before handing the photo over reluctantly.

I looked at the photo, and saw it was of him and Annabeht, but younger. It seemed wrinkled, but yet it looked fresh. I stared at Annabeth, and my teeth started to hurt from my jaw clenching together.

"Percy," I whispered. H elifted his head up from my shoulder and looked at me, "I'll go to meet Luke, but you have to promise me that no matter what happens you'll be in charge and watch out for everyone alright?" I asked.

"I-I know! I promise you!" He said. He wiped his tears, and looked at me with new courage.

I stood up, and opened my drawer. I pulled out a Walter P99 pistol along with a dagger. I put them in my pocket, and a bullet proof vest. Can't be to careful, "Theres vest in my bag, and a few guns in my drawer." I instructed.

I looked towards Nico, and Percy, "I'm counting on you, Grover. Take care of them because," I spoke walking out the door, and near Grover, "they are like brothers to me." I whispered walking out the door.

I headed towards the forest near the Hermes Cabin. I kept walking deeper into the forest that I don't even think anyone can hear me. I dialed Percy's number, and left my phone on speaker.

"Hello!" I shouted grabbing my gun. I started to walk cautiously in the forest. I kept walking in three sixties that I started to get dizzy myself.

"Skylar!" I heard a shout. I spun around and pointed my gun at Luke, "Whoa! Put the weapon down! We're all friends here," He smiled.

I lowered my gun slowly, and stared at him, "I don't recall calling you my friends." I responded.

"Really? Well I always thought you were my friend, Skylar Anthony Hawk Grace II" He smiled using my full name.

I backed away slowly, "Who told you I was named after my mother's granddad?" I asked pointing my gun at him.

"Oh no one," He smiled creepy, "only your wife, who screamed ou tmy name saying 'more! More Luke!'" He tried imitating Silena's voice.

My eye twitched, "You didn't." I growled.

"Maybe I did and Maybe I didn't." He taunted me.

"I'm going to kill you!" I shouted. I brought up my gun, and was ready to pull the trigger, but someone was pulled from behind the tree, "Scarlet!" I shouted.

When I dropped the gun, and started running towards Scarlet someone grabbed my gun, and shot me in the leg. I fell to the ground hard, and looked up.

"You!" I shouted in pain.

He dug through my pocket that I kept my phone in, and answered to Percy, "I've got a couple of people you care about in my custody, and soon you'll feel what I felt when Sally left me." The man spoke before dropping my cell phone, and smashing it.

"Lets go, Luke!" The man shouted.

"Yes, Saul!" Luke shouted grabbing me. I was wincing in pain with every step, but I held Scarlet protectively before I passed out to blood loss.

Percy's P.O.V

The line went beep. I looked up to Nico and Grover, but they just couldn't find an answer to the problem. "We are dealing with a master mind." Grover whispered.

I shook my head, and got up weakly. I stumbled to the ground, but got up placing the photo of me and Annabeth on my desk. I went towards Skylar's and picked out a gun. "We aren't dealing with a mastermind, Grover," I spoke softly.

"We aren't?" Nico asked.

I shook my head, and went through Skylar's bag. I found a sword that can't my palm, but I just grabbed it along with a bullet proof vest, "We're dealing with a man that ruined me, and will ruin Scarlet if we don't save them!" I shouted.

"Who is this man?" They asked grabbing the bullet proof vest I tossed.

I looked down at the floor, and I could feel my heart stop beating with every passing second, "The man is my ex-step dad, Saul Blofis." I replied.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Don't shoot! -ducks from a incoming apple- I said don't shoot! I wrote this fast so I can do my homework! Blame me! **

**WHO HAS POKEMON BLACK/OR WHITE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-xAzn Ookami**


	21. Chapter 21

**Being paranoid! I hear knocking noises from my window! Is it wind? Is it a robber? I'm scared!**

**Anyways someone (reviewer) asked why would Skylar bring bullet proof vest and guns to a summer camp! Well heres a short story:**

Skylar's P.O.V

"Dad!" I shouted.

"Come on! I'll help you pack! You never know what will happen!" Zeus, my father and a retired FBI agent, whined.

"Dad! You're like seventy years old yet you are whining like a seven year old!" I shouted, "plus stop arguing with me in front of my daughter!"

My father sat down next to my daughter, "Don't you want grandpa to help daddy?" Zeus asked my daughter, Scarlet.

Scarlet started to nod clapping, "Scarlet! Not helping!" I whined, but next thing I know it I was being dragged to the basement with a bag and my father.

At the time I was in the basement, the place my dad spends polishing his 'babies', he started stuffing all sorts of mini pistols and guns along with a sword into my bag along with several bullet proof vest, "Dad! This is summer camp not boot camp!" I shouted.

"You can never be to sure!" He replied, "plus you are a USCG! You must carry a gun." He stated with a matter of fact smile.

My eyes started twitching and the faces of the airport people, and how I'm going to get through, "Dad, if I'm dead I'll haunt you for the rest of your life!" I shouted. "Plus! I'm suppose to only have one gun!"

**Okay...well on with the main story!**

Percy's P.O.V

"Your step dad? You mean, Saul?" asked Grover. I only nodded looking down, and picking up a photo when I faked smile. I sighed.

"Yes, my step dad, but my step dad right now is his brother, Paul, a much nice guy." I replied looking up, "he is getting revenge on me."

"Why would he want to get revenge on you?" Nico asked. He sat down next to Skylar's bag, and examined most of them.

"It was a long time ago, and it was during a car accident..." I whispered. I grabbed my shoulder reliving the painful memory of that day, "I took my mother away from him for five years, and he wants me to feel the same pain he did." I explained.

"Wow I stand corrected, we are dealing with a mad crazy mad person!" Grover exclaimed waving his hands around. I rolled my eyes at him, and looked at Nico.

"These used to belong to a FBI agent, but I guess the man retired. This gun is like some kind of pistol in the 1995." Nico guess twirling the gun in his finger like he was some kind of pro.

"Does anyone know how to use a gun?" I as and I was afraid of using it. I started to examine the gun I picked up, and I was afraid of using it.

"I'm a thirteen year old kid so I wouldn't know how," Nico replied still examining all the guns in the bag.

"Tree lover." Grover replied. I rolled my eyes at him, and started to think of Annabeth. _I'll find you, Annabeth, I promise._

I looked up at Grover, and Nico, "Should we take the risk?" I asked. They only looked at me like I'm some kind of shark, but I was serious. I'll face my greatest fear to get Annabeth back.

"I don't know Percy, I mean we are dealing with someone, who is way older then us, can beat us to death, and will use brutal force!" Nico exclaimed.

I grabbed a cloth, and wrapped it around my knuckles. I've took martial arts, but I'm not quite perfect in it, "Risk taking is important if it means saving a life." I whispered.

"Whoa, Percy! I know you go to this meditation, or counseling, but we don't need to go that far!" Nico shouted seeing me put on the vest.

"I need to, Nico," I said looking up at him, "everyone is in this situation because of what he did to me. No one would have gotten involved if I wasn't born so if I just get killed now then Saul will have nothing to do." I stated.

"Okay if I were Skylar then I'll do this," Grover said. He walked up to me, and slapped my face, "you crazy! Annabeth will be sad! He'll just have another reason to get Annabeth! You want her to suffer from what you went through?" Grover shouted.

I rubbed my face, and looked at him, "No, because she has Skylar. Skylar will protect her just like any other father, but unlike me. I have no real father figure except my step dad, Paul, and he isn't here at the moment!" I shouted.

"Stop acting selfish! People in this world will miss you! Think about Sally, Paul, Nico, Juniper, Skylar, Silena, Bianca, Thalia, me, but mostly Annabeth! It is quite obvious that she lov-" He was interrupted by the phone. I looked at my bed, and saw Nico no where.

"Nico!" I shouted. No response. I looked around, and saw a window open. I looked out, and all I saw was the forest, "Nico!" I shouted. I looked back at Grover frantically.

"They are quick." He stated. I gave him the 'no duh.' look. I picked up the cloth that was left behind, and it smelt like Clorox.

I picked up my phone that was still ringing, and answered it, "Hello," I greeted.

"Uncle Percy!" A little girl screamed. I heard a whip sound, and more screaming.

"Let go of me!" I heard a deeper voice trying to struggle against some rope. "Scarlet!" The voice screamed.

"Time is ticking, Perseus Jackson. The little one goes first." The creepy and crack voice spoke. I could smell the cigarette over the phone, and I only smashed my jaws together.

"Where are you!" I shouted. A bit of courage was able to gather inside me. This is for Skylar and Silena's daughter.

"Meet my assistant in the forest. You'll find him quite the catch," Saul laughed obviously drinking and smoking, "ah, finally another of my _toys_ came." He smiled.

"You don't do anything to them!" I shouted over the phone.

"I wonder what should I do to, Nico Di Angelo, oh and I would love to abuse both the Di Angelos." He laughed before hanging up.

I dropped the phone, "That sick bastard.." I whispered. I looked at Grover, but I had my back turned to him that I didn't hear anything, "Grover?..." I called out softly. The door was a tad open and the same smell roamed around the room.

I quickly left the room, and started to head towards the Big House. When I got in, I immediately saw Chiron, "Chiron!" I called.

"Oh my boy, Perseus, what might this pleasant busy be?" He asked in a gentle smile.

"Call the cops, or FBI, or any criminal investigators!" I shouted, "Several people were kidnapped from camp!" I demanded leaving.

He was calling out to me, but I just ignored him. I was heading towards the forest were a huge gap was leading a trail. I followed it, and was now in the middle of the forest, "Great." I muttered.

I looked around for anyone, but no one, or anything came out. I sighed, and started to wander around. "Where is he?" I questioned.

"Percy!" A voice called out. I jumped, and spun around. I was face to face with Luke, and I only sighed in relief.

"Hey Luke," I greeted and walked over to him, "I thought you were with Skylar?" I questioned. He only shrugged and patted me on the shoulder.

"So, why you out here?" He asked.

"Mysteries message from someone." I replied looking up at the sky before looking back at him, "why are you here?" I asked myself.

"I'm here to follow orders, and it seems to be in a few moments before I can spring into action." He replied with a smile.

"Oh," I nodded and walked ahead of him, "so who is your target? And who are you working for?" I asked. It was quite normal to act like spies in this camp.

I turned around to look at hm, and the next thing I know it, a metal blade is at my throat. "I'm working for, Saul, your step dad." He smiled tracing the blade across my skin.

"You.." I tried to speak, but any movements he can kill me off. I tried not to move, or make any movements with this thing near my throat, but I was getting anxious to move. _Stupid ADHD._

"You what?" asked Luke. He was tempting me to keep talking, but I just stayed silent, "you know, you wanna talk about Annabeth. I mean she is a sexy babe with a fine body. I would so let her examine my human body for our chemistry." Luke said speaking bad pick up lines to me. I started to clench my hand.

"You...you...you son of a bitch!" I shouted kneeing him in the gut. When he bended down, he took the chance and stabbed me in the knee. I stumbled back in pain, but all the pain in the past came rushing to me.

"So mean. I mean we both love the same girl just for her body aren't I right?" Luke asked. He got up, and started to charge at me with the bloody knife.

I sidestepped, and kicked him into a tree, "Why are you working for Saul!" I asked. I was jogging backwards making sure once in a while I look back.

"He promised me that I can get whatever money I want, and that I get to do it with Annabeth!" He shouted. When I stopped, and looked at him, he landed a blow to my face. I fell back.

"Why! Why Annabeth! She doesn't love you like that! You would just rape her, and I think she went through enough!" I shouted. I jumped kicked him, and jogged backwards again.

"We dated for three whole years! Of course she still loves me, but she only got her feelings mixed up for another boy she calls Seaweed Brain...saying he looked likes you." Luke whispered, and glared at me, "You ruined us!"

He started to charge at me with more anger. I reached for my pocket, and pulled out the gun. I skidded to a stop, and pointed the gun at Luke. My hand was trembling, and he only looked at me, "You won't shoot." He smirked.

"Y-you don't think I would!" I shouted my hand full of sweat now. My finger was still trembling at the touch of the gun, but I tried controlling my fear. _Scarlet is in danger..._

Luke laughed, and pulled out a Walter P99 pistol, just like what Skylar carried. We were both pointing the gun at each others.

"I guess the people we captured has to die a painful death because their savior had died." Luke laughed.

"Drop dead!" I shouted and the next thing we know it, a trigger was pulled.

**BOOM**

No One's P.O.V

In the farthest distance of the fight scene. There stood two standing bodies, and a flock of birds scattering from the loud noise.

A shadow has fallen to the ground, and the remaining body just stood there. His arms fallen to his side staring at the fallen body.

It was silent once more.

**I think this is crappy...Sorry! I've been focused on my game, math grade, mostly math grade! And my sister keeps bugging me so sorry!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Azn Ookami**

**P.S IN POKEMON WHITE I STARTED OFF WITH WATER POKEMON!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Oh how I remembered my cousin telling me about Pokemon White and Black. We argued on who gets Pokemon Black, until I got tired...good times...Oh! Yea anyways I scared many people last chapter that a reviewer stopped reading! I'm so sorry if this story scares you! Please come back!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Percy's P.O.V

I stood there shaking. My hands were dropped to my sides, and I only stared at the fallen body. _I killed somebody..._I dropped the gun, and only stared at my hands.

I dropped to my knees, and stared at Luke's limped body. All I could think about is how I'm turning into Saul, _No! Don't believe! He was just trying to kill you! Calm down!_ I tried reassuring myself.

I snapped out of my thoughts when laughing came. I looked towards Luke's body, or where it was suppose to be. Nothing was there except bloody leaves, "What the?" I whispered.

"You a killer?" A laugh came form behind. I spun around, and a fist connect with my face painfully. I fell back, and groaned, "You can't even kill a fly!" The voice laughed.

I opened one of my eyes, and saw Luke holding onto his stomach, "How did you?" I whispered. He threw another punch with his other arm, and I didn't see it until I hit the tree.

I groaned, "Not so fun when you aren't arm!" Luke shouted. He stepped on my stomach, and started to smash my guts, "You are the reason why Annabeth broke up with me! We were the best couple, but then you had to walk in!" Luke shouted.

I started to whimper, "Its not my fault!" I managed to shout. He stopped kicking my guts, and stared at me, "Its been five years! You have to understand that I didn't know!" I shouted grabbing his ankle. I yanked him down before getting up, and running towards my gun.

"No!" He shouted getting up. He ran ahead of me, and grabbed it. He pointed it at me, and I put my hands up, "You damn bastard! I was going to take you to Annabeth, but after finding out you are the kid that ruined us I will assassinate you right here!" He shouted.

I stood there shaking. I remembered the last time someone pointed a gun at me, and I was shot in the shoulder, "Luke, I'll make a deal with you!" I shouted.

"Yea, and what is it!" Luke shouted ready to pull the trigger.

"If you take me to my friends then you can kill me right in front of them! That'll give you more pleasure, and that will please Saul, I just know it!" I shouted.

He put the gun down, and looked like he was thinking about it. It passed a couple of minutes of pure silence while I think of a plan, "Fine!" He broke the silent.

I looked at him, and nodded. I went in front of him while he pointed the gun at my head. I was only thinking about my friends well being, and all I know is something is going bad.

We walked for a couple of minutes in the forest, and every five minutes I would hear screaming and laughter. I would flinch, and only hear the sound of a trigger ready to blow.

"You should be grateful," Luke spoke. He was trying to lighten the mood, but that ain't working, "I'm letting you see Annabeth in your final moments." Luke whispered.

I only stayed silent, and kept on walking. He kept saying things about Annabeth which only wanted me to kill him more.

"Here." Luke said. He let go of me for a quick second. I looked up, and saw that we were in front of a abandon warehouse. I saw Luke try opening it up with one hand, and I only snickered, "Just help!" He shouted.

I lifted up my hands, and helped him. Once we got it up he pushed me in. I only started walking to the middle of the room, and I saw nine chairs aligned. The chairs were filled with people except for one.

"Ah look Skylar, your friend finally showed up. I guess beating the crap out of you, and burning your hand was completely useless." Saul laughed coming in form the back. Skylar was tied up, and beaten, "Nico, my boy! I guess you won't get that acid bath!" Saul laughed pushing Skylar back into his chair.

Skylar grunted when he hit the chair, but he didn't face the wall, but me. He had this angry look on his face saying '_Why didn't you leave!'_

I only rolled my eyes at him before focusing on Luke, "Saul! Kid wants to make a deal!" Luke shouted.

"Oh and that is?" Saul asked walking down the steps.

"I get to kill him in front of his friends." Luke smiled. I heard tiny gasps, but not audible. I looked over at the chairs, and saw blonde dirty locks in the middle. Her head was down.

"Hm.." Saul hummed. I was watching him closely while he spun all the chairs around to face me. I looked at everyone and they were all beaten even Scarlet!

"Its a good deal, Saul," Luke whispered ready to shoot my head. I had my hands in my pocket so I can at least look casual for my death, "You get to see the one that made you suffer, suffer in death." Luke grinned.

When Saul spun all the chairs, and went over to one chair. I could hear kissing sounds, and I was about to throw up, but when he stood up I saw who he kissed; Sally, my mother.

_You sick bastard!_ I tried to control my anger, and not even let it show on my face. Saul turned on the lights and I saw everyone clearly. My heart stopped.

"Annabeth." I whispered. When I saw her, I literally just showed all my anger. Her clothes were torn, she was bruised, a black eye, cuts, her mouth taped, and tear streaks running down her face.

"Like my artwork, Percy?" Saul asked. I was speechless, but I wanted to kill him if it wasn't for this gun. I moved my hand in my pocket, and felt that sword and my dagger.

"Look at this." Saul pointed at Skylar's forearm. He burned in the word _Hatred_ on Skylar's arm. His whole right arm was burned, and cut, "Oh and look at what I did to Nico!" Saul exclaimed happily.

Nico was completely cut, and he was only captured a few hours ago. Nico looked like his skull was bashed, and his ribs were cracked.

"and Percy! You should have been here when I had the girls!" He exclaimed tracing his finger across Silena's chin. Skylar looked pissed, but was stabbed in the shoulder by Saul, "They tasted delicious, and their inside all wet and yummy. Should of heard them scream more more!" Saul exclaimed while tracing his finger down Thalia's thigh.

Skylar was literally growling, "You sick bastard! Stop doing that sick things to my family!" Skylar finally exploded. Saul walked over to him, and slapped him across the face before stabbing him in the burned area.

"Oh, and Percy," Saul called out, "Annabeth was the most wettest. She was delicious and she was moaning without me asking." Saul laughed.

I grabbed a hold of my dagger in my pocket, and stayed still while Saul walked around the chairs, "Lastly, your mother," Saul sighed happily, "I found her crying in your room, and Paul wasn't even there!" Saul exclaimed kicking my dad, "but it was I, who saved Sally from drowning in her own tears." Saul smiled kissing my mother.

Luke was laughing behind me while I just stood there snarling. I wanted to kill them already, but I needed to wait for the right time.

"Alright," Saul spoke, "Kill him now Luke, and you people watch while blood from your savior splatters on you." Saul laughed climbing back up the stairs.

"Night Percy." Luke laughed. I only smirked in the shadows when I heard the trigger ready to be pulled.

"Motherfucker Son of a-" I stopped there nudging him in his stomach. He groaned in pain leaning down. I took out my dagger and spun it around before back stabbing Luke, "Bitch!"

Luke shouted, "You're dead Percy!" Luke shouted picking up the gun weakly and pointing it at me.

I sliced his hand off before grabbing the gun, and pointing it at Saul, "Saul! Rot in Hell you son of bitch!" I shouted.

A trigger was pulled.

**Good? Bad? Horrible? Finished late on a school day and I'm tired . So it may be short idk, but at least I updated! Please Review! P.S I KNOW ITS CRAPPY**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**-Ookami**


	23. Chapter 23

**Ahaha a reviewer asked an excellent question!**

**What happened to the story with the quiet boy?**

**Well! I seriously had no idea what I was writing, and I just watched way to anime involved girls kicking some guys asses, or maybe so gory ones xD**

**Another one asked what is up with my thinking?**

**Well...I did not get this from a movie in fact I only watch movies that make me laugh,but most likely from my gory thinking, or is me just watching way to much NCIS and Law and Order: SVU?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WARNING: DARK PERCY! (STATUS: WHEN BADLY HURT OR DAVESTATED HE SHUTS HIS WHOLE BODY DOWN AND LETS THE PAIN AND ANGER TAKE OVER!)**

**TRIPLE WARNING: MAY BE CRAPPY! I AM VERY TIRED!**

Percy's P.O.V

I looked up, and felt a sharp pain in my shoulder. My eyes were widen, and all I could feel was nothing like I was immune to the pain, "Percy, Percy, Percy." He smirked holding a vintage revolver, the same one he shot me with nine years ago.

"I remember the day we first met each other," Saul sighed walking down the steps, "You were scared of me, and I forced you to like me because I wanted to marry your beautiful mother." Saul laughed walking over to Annabeth, "Luke hold him in place." Saul demanded.

Out of no where, Luke grabbed me by the neck with his arm that was missing a hand, and made me watch. I felt Luke's blood drop onto my shirt while his whole body turned cold, "Luke, you're going to die. Why follow him when he is going to make you die?" I whispered.

"I'm going to drag you with me if I die, Perseus." He whispered back while more blood gushed out of his missing hand.

I looked at Saul, and he was behind Annabeth messaging her shoulders, and whispering something in her ear. I could see her wanting to refuse, but the vain popping from Saul's wrist says otherwise, "Listen up, Percy!" Saul shouted, "Sweet Annabeth here has something to say to her so called friend before he dies." Saul smirked.

"Percy," Annabeth's once beautiful voice spoke, "I hate you..." She whispered. My heart split, and I could see my world falling apart, "Its because of you that my second family is in this situation, Scarlet almost dead, and Skylar's hand is almost gone..." She whispered.

"Annabeth!" I shouted, "Don't say that! We've been friends and you're my-" I stopped there. I didn't want to shout it, and I was kid I didn't know what I was talking about.

"See Annabeth? He can't even admit to you about what he feels about you, and he hesitates." Saul smirked. He kept on messaging her shoulders roughly.

"No! Don't believe one single word from that man, Annabeth! Everyone can see that I love you!" I shouted. My heart was racing at my confession, and this life-death threatening situation.

"I can't P-Percy, he is like my new father, and I don't love you, but I love Luke and only Luke." She faked smile. I could see invisible tears falling down her eyes, "Just go die already."

My eyes widen more then it can, and I felt like ripping my eyes and heart out. I didn't want to believe this, and all I could think about is Annabeth before my whole body shut down and I was engulf by darkness.

"You hear that Percy?" Saul called out, "Luke you heard _your_ lady, kill him NOW!" Saul shouted. I heard the sound of a gun being pressed against my skull, and I can only laugh.

"Kill me?" I questioned, "I would like to see you try, Captain Hook!" I laughed like a crazy maniac. All I could feel was darkness and anger in my body that I haven't felt before. My eyes were soulless.

"You suicidal guy, I guess that rejection hit you that hard!" Luke laughed. I heard the click of the gun, and he was ready to shoot me, but was waiting for the signal.

"Now!" Saul shouted.

Luke pulled the trigger, but I got out of the way quickly only for it to graze my cheek, and hit a cardboard box. I hit Luke in the gut, and pushed him to the ground, but not before grabbing his gun. I pointed it towards Luke's heart, and shot him without hesitation.

"You're next, Saul!" I shouted. I dropped Luke's gun into the puddle of blood I stand in. I was in a stage where no one can get me out until I get my way, and I want Saul dead now!

"Gabe!" He shouted. I looked upstairs, and saw a grown, fat man pointing a rifle at me. I only smirked at him, "Shoot him Now! I want him dead!"

Gabe, a poker buddy of Saul's, was shooting at me rapidly, but I kept on running fast enough to get upstairs. When I reached him I pulled out the gun I had, and shot Gabe in his hand.

"Damn it!" He cursed. He still had the rifle in his other hand, and tried shooting me, but kept on missing. I pointed my gun towards his head, "No! I beg of you!" He shouted dropping the gun. He raised his hands.

"Rot in hell." I stated before shooting his head. I looked down, and saw Saul trembling slightly, but who wouldn't when a sixteen year old is on a killing spree. I jumped over the railing, and landed on some cardboard.

"Blake! Theres this psycho kid!" Saul shouted backing away. I was about to shoot Saul when some pair of hands dragged me to the back room. I struggled to break free, but they wouldn't let go.

"Stay down kid!" The man shouted. I looked up, and saw a bath tub full of not so pretty green water. He tried dumping my body in there, but I kept on struggling against him that we ran into a couple of objects. He was able to slit my throat, but I didn't care if I will lose my voice.

"You asswipe! Let go of me so I can save the girl I love!" I shouted. I kicked him in the crotch, and grabbed him by the back shirt, and dumped his head into the acid. He was trying to pull himself out, but I kept his head drowning.

When the struggling stopped, I left. I ran back to the storage room, and saw Saul tracing a knife on Annabeth's cheek, "Saul! No more games!" I shouted.

Saul looked up, and smirked at me. He put away the knife, and picked up the bloody gun, "Oh how I've been waiting to kill you after all these years. When Sally marries me again, I'll be sure to have a kid that won't disappoint and name him, Triton." Saul laughed pointing the revolver at me.

I walked towards him with this evil smirk. All the hatred, anger, and painful years I bottled up when I lived with him will be let out, "You're dead!" I shouted punching him.

I grabbed him by his shirt, and twisted his wrist like how he twisted mine. He was screaming in pain, but I didn't care when I snapped his shoulder.

"Fuck!" He cried out.

I pushed him to the ground, "All this damn hatred I bottle up is because of you!" I shouted, "My life was ruined at age four, and all I could think about when you beat the crap out of me is 'when can I get my revenge!'" I shouted.

"Percy!" Grover coughed out, "You're losing it again!"

"Shut up. Grover!" I looked at him with blood lust, "This is for all the times he ruined me, and I just want to return the damn favor!" I shouted punching Saul several times.

I got up, and kicked the beaten Saul towards Luke. I picked up the vintage revolver and pointed it towards Saul's skull.

Saul quickly grabbed the gun beside Luke's lifeless body. We were pointing guns at each other, and I could feel the anger starting to subside, "I'm going to kill you." I whispered.

"Over my dead body!" Saul shouted.

I suddenly started to tremble, and the anger was gone. I looked at Saul scared while I held the gun, and the life in my eyes came back, "You're dead!" Saul shouted shooting.

Out of reflexes I pulled the trigger. The bullet Saul shot hit my left eye, and dropped tot he ground in pain while the bullet I shot hit Saul, but I couldn't locate where.

"Police!" I heard several voices outside, and helicopters. _Took them long enough_. I was curled up holding onto my eye in pain while the police broke down the doors, and came in with the paramedics.

I heard ropes being cut, and paramedics coming in with several gurneys. I was flipped onto my back, while a flashlight was shown into my eyes brightly. I groaned.

"This one has an eye injured! And a slit throat! Rush to hospital ASAP with the little girl!" shouted the paramedic. They lifted me up on the gurney and rushed me outside.

They hooked me up to some wires in the ambulance, but I couldn't last any longer. To much blood was rushing out of my eye, "Where is the driver!"

"Hurry!" shouted another one, "We are losing him!" shouted the paramedic.

"Percy!" I heard several shouts from my friends. They were all getting treated at different ambulance, I suppose.

"Percy! Don't die on me! Please!" I heard Annabeth shout before my eyes started to fall, and the monitor was beeping slowly.

My eyes closed fully while the oxygen mask was on me. My breathing was becoming hitched, and I only saw white nothing, but white.

"_Percy,"_ was the voice of my father. I looked into the light, and I felt I was getting closer to him, _"Your time in this world is up.."_

_BEEEEEEEEEPPP_ was the last thing I heard.

**I know its crappy! So ..don't shoot! I swear next chapter you'll find out about Percy! -ducks from a chair- I said Percy will be alive, or maybe dead next chapter -ducks from a tomato- JUST HOLD UP! I'LL UPDATE TOMORROW, OR SO!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**P.S: HINT: PERCY WILL _!**

**P.S.S: HINT WORD HAS A : I in it! **

**-Runs from an angry mob of people for leaving a cliff hanger and making it crappy-**


	24. Chapter 24

**Question! Who has watched this anime called School Days? Review and tell me about it cause I'm thinking about watching it, but after reading the last episode on wiki...I'm a little freaked out and I'm writing a story about killing! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**WARNING: MAYBE CRAPPY MAYBE! IDK YOUR OPINION**

Percy's P.O.V

"_Percy!" a shout from a middle aged man shouted. I looked up, and stared at the man. I was in deep shock because I know I'm not thinking, "Why the hell are you here?" he asked._

"_Dad, I died. I killed Saul! I finally killed him!" I shouted with a goofy grin. _

"_Was that your long goal?" He asked, "after all these years, is that what you wanted to do with your life?"_

_I only nodded, "Dad! He ruined me, and look at what he did to mom! Do you want me to live that life?" I shouted._

_He shook his head, and grabbed me by the shirt, "Is it worth leaving, Annabeth?" He questioned, "You know, you are mostly the reason why everything happened. It wasn't just cause of Saul, but fate!" He shouted slapping me silly._

"_Dad!" I growled, "You don't get it! I've been through hell, now that Saul is gone no one has to suffer!" I shouted._

_He pushed me onto what felt like floor, and sat down beside me, "Let me tell you a story," He spoke. I only nodded listening to him;_

"_There was this couple, who was madly in love with each other. The girl wanted it to last forever, but the boy had inherited a trait that no guy wants to inherit from his dad; being a player. So the boy was checking out almost all the girls in sight and never paid attention to the girl. The girl was heartbroken, and broke it off with the boy. The girl was comforted by another boy, who was the son of a blacksmith, and they got married later on. You know what happened to the boy? He became so focused into his job to cover up his heart, and always drank. The once young couple was suppose to have a daughter, but since that incident and no one to stop it, the daughter was never born." He spoke a short story._

"_Um dad," I called out, "what does this have to do with my problem?" I asked tilting my head._

"_The boy's name was Skylar Grace, while the girl's name was Silena Beauregard." He replied looking straight into my soul. My mouth dropped._

"_W-What!" I shouted, "they are madly in love dad! Why even bring that up huh!" I shouted punching him on the shoulder._

"_Because they had that same problem, but you know who was able to stop it? Annabeth, " He stated before continuing, "she was able to keep Skylar's eyes focused on Silena, and she had her own problems. She was trying to deal with you on her mind. Skylar, and Silena had this argument a while back, but when Annabeth broke down in front of them, they just started acting like parents. Skylar stopped acting like a player, and more like an overprotective father. That is how they are today." Poseidon spoke leaning back. _

"_I still don't believe you." I spoke turning away. I crossed my arms, and looked away from him._

_He sighed, "You're stubborn, you know that?" Poseidon commented._

"_Well, you smell like fish, you know that?" I shot back._

_We had this glare down, "Well at least I'm not a Seaweed Brain!" He shouted._

"_Although, you are a Kelp Head," A quiet, but a familiar voice spoke, "its a pleasure of finally meeting, Percy Jackson." The tall woman spoke. She smiled at me, and she resembled Annabeth strangely._

_Poseidon literally fell back, and stood up quickly like reflex, "H-Hey! Why are you here!" He shouted pointing the accusing finger to the lady._

_I looked between them confused, "He is involving my own daughter so why can't I get involved?" She asked looking back at him._

"_One, he is MY son. Two, that doesn't give a reason! It was bad enough you ruined my time with my son!" My dad shouted. _

"_Excuse me," I called out in a whisper, "dad, who is this lady?" I asked._

"_He is a Seaweed Brain," The girl sighed, "I'm Athena, Annabeth Chase's mother." She replied. _

"_Y-Your Annabeth's mother?" I stuttered._

"_Well of course! She inherited my looks, and brain." She scoffed. I could so see the same attitude, "Now back to serious talk, you need to wake up." She spoke._

"_Why? I was shot in the eye, and my throat was slit. How am I suppose to live like that?" I asked._

"_With Annabeth's help, and all your other friends who are worried about you!" She shouted, "maybe amnesia will work.." She whispered thinking._

"_Why aren't sending my son back with amnesia!" My dad had shouted, "why can't we just force him to wake up?" he asked._

"_That would be a taboo. He would be like cheating death, so its better sending him with amnesia," Athena replied._

"_Ah yes, I don't want my son to have a taboo on his head.." Poseidon whispered, "but isn't having amnesia also cheating death?" he asked._

"_Maybe, but it is better then sending him back without any permanent marks." Athena whispered. She pushed me down gently before sitting down beside me._

_I looked up at her strangely, "What do you mean sending me back with amnesia?" I whispered. She only placed her finger gently on my lips before closing my eyes._

"_Just relax, I promise that later on you'll find out why you are suppose to live.." Her voice started to grow faint._

_I opened my eyes quickly, but I didn't see anything. I was all alone, and no one to talk to. Tears were slowly falling from my eyes,"What do you mean?" I whispered. I looked up, and saw lights. I heard talking, and murmuring. Footsteps being heard, and the next thing I know it; I heard beeping._

I opened my right eye slowly, and I could see bright lights. I felt a bed underneath me, and tons of faint voices were coming from different places. I just felt dizzy until I suddenly burst out coughing.

I kept on coughing and coughing while my throat kept on burning. My sheets were starting to get covered in blood, and I felt light headed.

"Percy!" shouted several people. I looked up, and saw different people with different injuries. I looked at them weirdly.

A girl with dirty blonde hair, and some bandages around her body ran up to me, and hugged me. I looked at her with no emotions, and I felt awkward hugging her

"Percy," she laughed nervously, "you look like you were when you were seven years old." she giggled, and pecked me on the cheek.

I faintly blushed, and looked up from her. When I looked at the door, I saw someone I wouldn't want to see, "Alive?" I whispered pointing at Saul.

Saul, who was handcuffed and being watched, walked passed my room. He was able to get a glance of me, but I could feel his smirk and all the pain rushing to my body.

"Tch, he was able to be only grazed by that shot, but you beat him up pretty badly even his friends!" A boy with spiky hair, and some bruises around his face. He had some gauze around his forearms also along with some other injuries.

I only looked at everyone without any emotions, and I pushed the girl that was hugging me, "Who am I?" I asked in a low whisper.

**Five bucks it is horrible! I am tired! and cause I drank ice coffee this morning and I'm all worn out from being hyper...yea Ookami was running around like crazy...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	25. Chapter 25

**To the Nerd: Yes, you wouldn't want to meet me when I'm hyper. It is very hard to control me, and I'm most likely start running and acting childish then rather my serious state arite? As for Athena and Poseidon knowing each other, well their in heaven together? How can they not know each other, and of course keeping the original rivalry is just putting more PJO-ish into it!**

**Daughter of the Greek Gods: Yes, I did finish pokemon white like on wednesday. Now I have no idea what I'm suppose to do .'' so um I might ask to get pokemon black ;3**

**Grey-eyed-owl: Nope, they aren't demigods, but humans. They just got the traits so it can be more PJO-ish..**

**Anonymous Reader itzme: rapist barrier wha?...Nope, but if you understood it then you'll understand that Saul being the ass he is acted nice, and didn't give off that' Yo bastard! Run for you fucken life theres a abusive sex offender!' kind of alert..**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT MY RIGHT AND LEFT HANDS WHICH HELP ME TYPE!**

**WARNING WARNING WARNING: Some of it maybe crappy...**

Percy's P.O.V

I looked at everyone. The eldest man with the bandaged forearms looked frustrated, and was looking back at me with this stern look almost like a dad. I looked back at the girl that was in my arms, and she looked like she was going to break down.

"Who am I?" I whispered again. The youngest boy looked at me before grabbing my shirt with his right arm.

"You're Perseus Jackson! Geez, Percy if you wanna play a prank try making it believable," The boy sighed. I tilted my head at him, and when I did that pain shot through my whole body starting from my neck.

"Don't do that," The older man whispered. He put my head back straight, and I felt relieved, "Percy, you okay? Do you remember what happened for the past two days?" the man asked.

I shook my head slowly so I wouldn't cause pain through my body. He looked at the blonde haired girl, and she had tears falling down her cheeks, "Amnesia?" the girl whispered.

"Unfortunately yes," The man sighed for what seemed like the fifth one today, "Juniper, can you watch over him? I gotta take Annabeth over to Scarlet and Silena, its somewhat family business. Oh! And inform me if his parents ever wake up." he called out taking the blonde haired girl with him.

"W-Wait! W-Why me!" The girl, Juniper, called out, but I guess it was to late. She looked back at me, and seemed to have a limp, "W-W-Well, Percy, I guess I'm your nurse again, but only for a short period of time!" She exclaimed.

I looked around, and saw two other beds. I looked closely, and only recognized them as my mom, and uncle. I tilted my head a little, and called out silently, "Mommy?" I whispered.

She wouldn't move. She was hooked up to some wires, and monitor. I tried getting out of bed, but I stumbled and fell down, "P-Percy!" shouted everyone around me. I got up again, and walked towards my mom slowly.

"Mommy, wake up.." I whispered. My throat was hurting, and I pushed her gently. No response. "Mommy..where are we? Why won't you wake up, mommy?" I called out.

"Percy, come on sweetie," Juniper called out. She was pushing me gently towards my bed before tucking me in, "their in a coma. Saul, he um.." She started to cry silently.

The younger boy, and another man. They put a hand on her shoulders before the younger boy spoke, "Saul, he kidnapped us, and..um" He tried placing the words correctly.

"He raped them?" I whispered. They only nodded, and I opened my mouth to continue, "Daddy does that. He even raped me, and abused me." I whispered.

"What!" The young boy shouted, "why didn't you tell us! I could of gotten the FBI, o-or USCG maybe even NCIS!" he shouted.

"Nico! NCIS is a show!" The older man shouted smacking 'Nico' upside the head.

"Well! Gibbs makes the show really believable that I think its a real group!" Nico whined rubbing his head, "and you sure act like him!"

"Well then you act like DiNozzo!" The other man shouted getting in front of the younger boy.

"Boys! Before you start cussing, Percy is here and he sounds like a seven year," Juniper exclaimed, but after that she smacked the older man's head, "and Grover, NCIS is a real organization." Juniper sighed.

Nico started laughing at Grover while he grumbled. The only caring of my presence was Juniper, and I was grateful for that, "Juniper?..wheres daddy now?" I whispered.

"He is being treated at another room and floor, but lets not talk about him," She smiled, "Percy, can you answer some questions for me?" she asked.

I nodded, "Anything Ms. Juniper!" I exclaimed, and regretted it when I grabbed my throat in pain. She put a hand on my shoulder comforting me.

"How old are you?" she asked sitting down on my bed beside me.

I held up seven fingers, "Daddy says that I'm a worthless piece of crap for a seven year old." I replied.

She only nodded, "He actually cussed in front of you.." she whispered patting my head comfortly.

"Yea, daddy says that all girls are sluts, and always showed me a video where a guy is shoving something into a girls butt while their both naked." I spoke, "but don't tell daddy I told! He'll hit me with a gun..." I whispered.

"So thats why he is always so quiet when it comes to answering to our teachers," Nico whispered to Grover. Grover nodded, and walked over to us.

"What year is it?" She asked.

"Around 2001, right?" I whispered. My throat was starting to hurt, but I could answer a few more times.

"Percy, do you remember anything before waking up?" She asked me. I sucked on my thumb thinking before answering;

"I remember being in this white room talking to my daddy, and this lady that resembled the blonde girl. Then after that I was left in darkness trying to think, and thats when I woke up," I replied. We all looked at each other neither of us wanting to speak.

It was silent for a while, and I only looked around. I wasn't familiar with this place, and instead of seeing Alcatraz island I only saw like freeways, or the forest.

I was about to speak up until the other two people came in along with two people in wheelchairs, and one limping alongside the man, "We're back," called out the man. He has wheeling in a girl with black long flowing hair with one hand, and holding the blonde girl's arm in comforting way while she wheeled in another girl looking down at her legs.

"Bianca!" Nico shouted running over to the sad girl. He hugged her tightly, "You're okay..." He whispered softly.

"Of course I am, but how about you? You got your head bashed when you tried struggling," Bianca replied.

"Yea, but you got worse! He was able to break your leg when he.." Nico looked down at the floor, "only if I was able to struggle more." He looked down.

'Don't blame yourself for what happened," The man said looking at the ceiling, "just blame the one who caused it." He seemed to be in a depressing mood.

The girl he wheeled in put a hand on top of his, "Don't feel depress over Scarlet's coma..she'll wake up eventually Skylar," The girl whispered kissing his hand.

The man, Skylar, placed his chin on top of the girl's head, "I know Silena, but I'm a USCG and I can't even get this guy. I'm a big disappointment," He spoke.

"Whats going on?" I whispered.

They seemed to avoid their conversation, and stared at me. I was getting nervous, and wondering if they were going to call Saul, "The only thing we can do," Skylar spoke up.

I titled my head slightly, "and that is Mr. Grace?" I whispered.

"Annabeth is going to be your personal nurse until you get your memory back!" He cheered. I blushed badly. _Yes,_ I thought,_ I think the one with blonde hair is kinda cute, but I'm seven and I don't understand being loved, but only pain..How can I trust her?_

Skylar pushed Annabeth from behind the wheel chair and towards me. She was wearing a raincoat until she removed it and revealed what she was wearing; a nurses outfit.

"S-S-So-Sorry!" She stuttered looking down, "but I just want to help, and Silena said t-this was one way! I know you don't understand big vocabulary so I'll try acting like how I was when I was eight years old!" She exclaimed looking down. I could feel the heat radiating off her.

I looked up at the people older then me, and saw Skylar holding up a sign. I tried reading it, but I was dyslexic so it was hard.

Hetre swa tohre lpsna ubt ihst noe uonsdde utce nda nnuyf

I tried to unscramble it, but I couldn't. I tried again even tried writing it in the air, but I still couldn't solve it. I looked back and shrugged.

"Hey is that a sandwich?" the punk girl called out walking towards me. She picked up the sandwich, but not before whispering something in my ear.

"_There was other plans but this one sounded cute and funny."_ She whispered silently into my ear before walking back. She split the sandwich, and gave the other piece to Skylar.

The doctor walked in, and I looked up at him. He walked over to me, and examined my body. I felt uncomfortable around him, and looked back at Skylar. He understood whats going on, and walked over, "So?..when can he get out?" He asked.

"In a three weeks, or so," The doctor replied. He lifted up my bangs, and removed the thing that covered my left eye. I looked around, and still could see with my right eye only, "just make sure that he doesn't talk, and you don't remove the eye patch unless I say so then he should be alright." The doctor added before putting the thing back on my eye.

"Okay thanks doc, but when he woke up he said he doesn't know himself. Do you think thats Amnesia? I also wanna know how long will it last," Skylar spoke up.

"Yes, he has amnesia probably because of shot in his eye, or was completely traumatize. As for how long, I can't say," He spoke before holding my head, "The bullet projected into his eye, and that is connected to the brain. Maybe if you can help him, but all I can say is its indefinitely," The doctor replied.

"Oh, we sure can help him regain his memory," I heard Nico laugh. I turned towards them with a slight curious in my eye.

"Thanks doctor," Skylar smiled before walking over to Silena, "and can we talk to you privately? I need to know something about my daughter." Skylar called out wheeling Silena into the hallway.

"Oh, and whoever you are more comfortable with Percy, take them with you to the lunch area," The doctor called out, "Saul Blofis has requested your presence before going to jail." The doctor spoke before leaving.

"Daddy wants to see me?" I whispered. My eyes felt wide, and my throat just closed off, "I'll go alone.." I whispered before finally cutting off my voice. _I'm a Mute after all..._

**Crappy ending~ Me sorry, but the whole day I got distracted . Sorryyyy, but its funny on how I get perverted ideas from animes I've watched...Next chapter might start out perverted like Chapter 10 :D -gets hit by a tomato- Yes! I made Chapter 10 sound perverted! -gets hit by a tomato again- Man oh man does it sound like I might kill off Scarlet, oh and Saul will be hated more next chapter :D -gets hit my tuna- I'M NOT SARDINE! **

**Review review review review review review review review review review review review review review**

**-Ookami**

**P.S NEW POLL UP! PLEASE VOTE! YOU WILL GET A TREAT IF YOU VOTE!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Time to answer questions! Oh! And to warn all of you tomorrow I'll buy ice coffee which will lead to hyper Ookami! :D good luck handling that :P**

**ihatemakingupusername (love the username xD): He thinks he is 7 because that's when he became a mute. He became traumatize by Saul shooting him, and cause I guess..Idk.**

**Awesomekelly: I appreciate the flamer :] (not -.-) anyways I need to tell you something, NO ONE IS GOD DAMN PERFECT! I'm sorry, but I just had to say it. I know I have bad grammar, but I'm just doing my best alright? My English teacher sucks at teaching! Yet I have an A in her class...oh! Off topic, but yea, I apologize for my grammar, but please come back!**

**Someone Random: His body isn't 7, but he just thinks like his 7 year old self.**

**C-Nuggets N.L: You've been reviewing a lot...THANKS! Anyways Yup, Percy is going mute again, me sowwee.**

**Lastly but not the least;**

**AwesomeASIAN98:...YOU LIL WIERDO! I can't believe you are older than me yet I act more matu- scratch that...anyways! What makes you wanna trip me huh! Just because I was hyper?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I watched as Percy slept. _He is so cute.__.__._ I thought while stroking his soft spiky hair. I sighed, and felt a tear fall down my cheek, _Three days, and no prog__ress..__._

I moved his short bangs away from his eye, and sighed. It was only noon, and he took a nap after eating, just like a little kid. I held his hand in my hand, and a few more tears fell down from my eyes.

"Percy, it felt like forever since I last saw you and after I finally was able to see you…this happens." I whispered, and stroked his cheek gently.

I touched his lip, where his lip was purple, and sighed. _I thought Saul was a nice guy, but now__…_ I thought. I remembered what happened that day when Saul wanted to talk with Percy;

_I was hiding behind the wall while trying to listen to his conversation. I was suspicious, and Skylar was already walking there so I decided to tag along._

"_Percy," I heard Saul whisper._

_Percy didn't say a word and I was beginning to worry. I looked out for a bit, and saw Percy just looking at his lap. He seemed scared._

"_Amnesia eh?" Saul spoke with this grin. I started to grip onto Skylar's arm, "Percy, daddy is being taken away please tell them to let me go so I can take care of you." Saul faked pleaded._

_Percy looked at his lap, and gripped onto the hospital gown. He seemed to be thinking until he got up, and walked towards the officer that was watching Saul._

_I couldn't hear the conversation, but I know it had something to do with the keys to the handcuffs. The officer seemed new, and just gave it to Percy. I saw Percy trying to struggle to unlock the handcuffs._

"_Thank you son," Saul smiled. Percy just stood there with the keys in his hand. Saul stood up, and looked at Percy with this evil glint in his eyes._

_There was silent between Saul and Percy, but all anyone could hear was the vending machine and the officer whistling. I just was hoping nothing was happening, but when I peeked to look; I almost screamed._

_Saul was actually touching Percy inappropriately. The police officer had his back turned to them, and just watched the TV screen, and all Percy was doing was just stood there._

"_I'm going to find you soon, Percy, and when I do I swear I'll take more than your eye." Saul spoke before punching Percy in the face._

_Percy didn't scream, or move, but just sat there and took the beating. I was actually putting my hands over my mouth while I watched. I was about to get out there and shout, but the officer beat me to it._

"_Saul Blofis!" He shouted, "I need back up!" The police officer shouted, and that's when Skylar walked out with his BB gun._

"_Saul! Hands behind your head where I can see them!" Skylar shouted going towards his USCG mode, and I couldn't help, but thank him for being a USCG._

"_Grace," He seemed to growl before getting on his knees with his hands behind his head. Skylar grabbed Percy, and pushed him towards me, "I'm going to come after your family once I'm out!"_

"_Oh I don't think that will happen, Blofis," Skylar spoke grabbing Saul by the shirt, and pushing him on the table with the handcuffs, "You're being on death row." He said._

That was the last of it when Skylar and the poorly trained policemen took Saul to jail. I was able to get Percy to the ER after that, and this is his state now.

"Were you hiding this fact from me?" I whispered stroking his cheek still, "I told you Percy, you can trust me." I sighed.

I reached for his neck where that necklace I gave him was surprisingly still intact. I got a wet cloth, and wiped off the blood that was smeared, "Friends till the end…" I whispered, "But I wish we can be more than friends." I spoke.

I got up from my chair, and went through my bag I brought to camp. I pulled out a photo of me and Percy when we were little, and placed it in his hand, "Please remember us Percy," I whispered.

I moved his hair away from his face, and only stared at his face. I blushed bright red after remembering what Skylar had told me that evening:

"_Annabeth, what happens if I told you that I love you?" Skylar asked me on the balcony of Percy's hospital room._

"_I would tell Silena, and watch as my second father gets scolded at and his foot gets ran over by his wife's wheelchair." I replied._

_He started to laugh, "Well then I love you, and I hope that I can be with you forever," He replied grabbing my hand. I blushed, and looked up at him._

"_S-Skylar! You're in a relationship with Silena! In fact you're married with a daughter!" I screamed. He only hugged me, and said the least expected thing;_

"_Percy's thoughts were on those words. I know he will say those words eventually, and I would want you to be happy for once, not with anyone else, but with him only." Skylar spoke._

_I was blushing brightly by now, "Skylar, how can you predict things like that?" I asked still blushing madly._

"_You've told me several times about that sapphire necklace Percy gave you, right?" He asked. I nodded before he continued, "Sapphire is like a symbol of faithfulness, and I know Percy is a loyal guy, and will never hurt you." Skylar spoke before looking down._

_I looked down also, and saw three big black bags. They looked filled, and were probably the bodies of the people Percy killed, "I know he won't." I replied._

"_He's your other half, and will always be there for you." He spoke before kissing me on the forehead._

I looked down at Percy, and smiled. "My other half?" I whispered, and held Percy's hand in mine.

"I wish I could believe in your feelings Percy, but we were in trouble that time. I can't seem to believe you," I whispered before standing up, "but I do know that," I whispered before leaning down towards him.

"I love you," I whispered before pressing my lips against his.

…**...Sounds like a romantic chapter to me o.e...Curse you cousin! Forcing me to watch romantic yet funny animes while we wait for our mom's! P.S I KNOW IT'S CRAPPY**

**Lol! Sugoi's parents are really dysfunctional! I really feel sorry for her xD. She's starting a rebellion! Who wants to join!**

**Review review review review review review review review review review review review review**

**-Ookami :P**


	27. Chapter 27

**Okay so Sugoi showed me this story called "A Troubled Boy with Green Eyes" and it is so closely similar to mine, but at least its a different twisty plot. So how about checking it out? Don't hate on it just read it, its pretty good :D**

**TheMusenamedpancake: I don't consider it rape o.o...um its like the sleeping beauty? Idk! I just thought of it hehe ^-^''**

**CrazyDyslexicNerd: Sugoi is up against parents haha. Join it if you are against parent.**

**Oh! I got a question myself! Whos birthday is in March? If so, then I will dedicate a chapter/or story to you! Just tell me the PJO couple..**

**C-Nuggest N.L.: Hey, I read your story, Amazin btw, but I hope you got my review!**

**Dedication: To all my reviewers!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**WARNING: ITS GOING TO BE CRAPPY I JUST KNOW IT!**

Percy's P.O.V

I opened my eyes after sleeping. I could tell it was still dark in my room, but the thing I don't get was; when did the ceiling become blonde?

I felt a hand on my cheek, and I felt pressure on my lips. I was about to think Saul was able to knock out the guards and run back here, but who I saw somehow made my heart skip a beat.

She pulled away, and was red, "I-I'm s-sorry, P-P-Percy," She stuttered turning away from me. She didn't know I was awake, "I shouldn't do that when you're in this state." She whispered before leaving.

I just sat there, and was thinking about what happened. My finger reached my lips, and I felt happy for an odd reason.

I removed everything on my body, and got up. I started to walk out, and head over to the cafeteria. When I passed by a room, I saw two people; Silena and Skylar. Silena seemed to be crying.

I went inside, and walked over to Skylar. I tugged on his shirt, and saw who was on the bed laying down. It was a girl.

"Sky? Whos this?" I whispered softly. I went around the bed, and stroked her cheek. It felt so familiar yet so distance.

"My daughter, Scarlet, shes in a coma after the beating she took from Saul," Sjylar whispered, "If only I was able to save her then she wouldn't be in this state." He whispered.

"Skylar, she lost way to much blood, and had her head cracked open," Silena whispered, "All I got was a broken leg!" She exclaimed.

Skylar bended down, and held onto Silena tightly. I looked at them, and back at Scarlet. _They are going through hard times..._ I thought.

"Annabeth?" I whispered. My throat was becoming hoarse, and I couldn't talk much right now.

"I saw her being dragged to the cafeteria by this brownish hair boy," Skylar responded, "kill the guy if he hurts my little Annie." Skylar spoke.

I only shrugged, and started to walk away. I was only to able to walk slowly, but I was working there! When I reached the cafeteria and looked around. Not much people were around, but I was able to spot blonde hair.

I was about to run over to her until I saw her hugging another boy. I didn't know why, but it just broke my heart into pieces. I backed up a little, and hid behind the wall. They were talking, and I could hear her giggle. _Why am I mad? Shes a sixteen year old girl, I shouldn't have feelings for her right?_

"Winter," I heard her giggle, "I'll see you tomorrow, okay? I need to go take care of Percy, and your brother had to distract me with a new music." Annabeth giggled getting up.

"Sorry about, Fall." The boy apologized. I looked over again, and saw them hug. I bit my bottom lip, and just watched from the shadow. Annabeth gave him a kiss on the cheek before going back towards my room. I saw the stairs leading to the roof, and ran through the door.

I headed upstairs, and I didn't know where I was going. I just kept on going up and up while Annabeth's face just appears in my head. _Only three days,_ I thought.

I tripped on the stairs, and fell back. I stayed in that position and started to cry, "Why does it hurt?" I whispered into my knees.

I closed my eyes, and this time came to my mind like a flashback;

_"No matter what. Just know I'm there for you alright? Friends till the End, thats what Thalia said to me." She smiled, and put a necklace around me, "I found that on the beach two years ago, and its always been my good luck charm. Now I want you to keep it so you can be my best friend and my lucky charm," She smiled, "and you have a piece of me with you." She said hugging me in a tight embrace._

_I tried processing everything in, and only nodded in understanding. I awkwardly hugged her back since I haven't had this kind of embrace since._

_"You're my Guardian Angel," She whispered into my chest while we held each others embrace. It past about a couple of minutes, and Annabeth already fell asleep._

_You're my Guardian Angel also Annabeth, and I'm sorry I can not tell you about myself anytime soon,I thought hugging her tightly, and sobbing quietly. My Guardian Angel..._

I opened my eyes quickly, and felt fresh new tears falling. _Why are you on my mind!_ I shouted in my head, and got up stumbling a bit before going upstairs.

I reached the rooftop, and sat down in the middle. I felt the wind blow in my hair, and felt relaxed. My whole body relaxed at that moment, "Annabeth," was all I could whisper.

I crawled over to the ledge. I put my head there, and looked down to the ground. I felt a little scared up here by myself, but I just felt relaxed with the wind in my ear, and blowing in my hair.

"Annabeth...Chase...I-I..." I couldn't finish my sentence when I just started to look down, "This feeling, I'm to young to understand right?" I whispered.

I clenched my hands until I felt something. I opened my hand, and found a picture. I pulled it close to myself to try examining it, and realized it was me, but this is when I was young?

_How is this possible?_ I thought. I looked at my hand, and compared it with my younger self palm. "Are they right? Am I just being confused?" I whispered.

I held onto the picture tightly, and looked over the ledge again. I examined the ground floor, and only saw people in wheelchairs, and other people picking them up. I looked up, and sighed.

"Pretty clouds," I whispered tracing a name. I ended up spelling 'Percbeth' which I so didn't get. I looked down again, and saw a black car.

"Scary," I spoke before started to head back downstairs. I opened the door, and closed it right behind me before going back to my room thinking.

No One's P.O.V

"Let go of me!" A feminine voice screamed. She was being dragged across a parking lot, and into the back of a car. She kept on struggling and struggling.

"Shut up!" The man shouted, "I'm only doing this to save my wife!" The man shouted tossing the girl into the back seat, and getting into the front seat himself.

"Why me!" The girl shouted.

"You're the only connection to him," The man said backing up the car, and leaving the hospital parking lot. No one was there which was a opportunity to escape and not get caught, "You'll be useful for a while, Annabeth." The voice smirked.

**Crappy...Crappy...Crappy...Crappy...Crapppyy I'M SORRY! TO TIRED! BEING A WRITER IS TIRING AT 12 AM IN THE MORNING!**

…**.REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	28. Chapter 28

**Uhhhhh...what to say what to say...**

**Yikes, I'm surprisingly speechless! That ain't like Ookami =.=...**

**Dedication: C-Nuggets N.L and March Birthdays!**

**Special Dedication: Happy birthday great grandma! I miss you way to much that it scares me, I really wish you were still here with us! -sigh- I hope you are doing okay, but I would like to dedicate this chapter to you because you are really special to me, and you helped me a lot. Yikes making this tiny rant is making me wanna cry..but happy birthday lola, everyone misses you! **

**Rest in Peace...**

**MyRedPhoenix: Fall and Winter Archer, are two of my characters. They are obviously brothers, and are sons of Apollo. If you wanna read more about them then check out the soon to be story of character profiles of many author's characters!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything..**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was moving around in the backseat of the car. The man had me tied up pretty good, and tightly. "Let go of me!" I shouted. _Percy,_

"Not until I get my wife back!" The man shouted, and I seemed to recognize that voice, but where? "I lost my son to that no good of a bastard! I'm not going to lose my wife!" he shouted.

"I'm sorry for your lost, but why do you need me!" I shouted, "I have no connection with your son what so ever!"

"You don't get it! My son was your ex!" He shouted flipping me over. He un tied the blindfold, and I could see his face;

"Hermes?" I whispered shaking my head in disbelief.

"Saul has my wife! I don't know how she was sent to jail, but I need her back! He contacted me just yesterday telling me that he is going to go after my wife if I don't do what he says!" He shouted.

"Hermes!" I shouted tears falling out of my eyes, "Don't be deceive by him! I'm sorry for what Percy did, but Luke kept us hostage!" I shouted.

"For how long!" He shouted.

"Like four or five days! I couldn't remember since he was to busy raping me!" I shouted. I flinched at the words coming out of my mouth, and my body started to twist after saying those words.

"Thats all I need for Percy to find you, and time for me to kill you!" He shouted, "I'll be sure to open those wounds Saul caused!"

My eyes widen at the thought, _Percy, please find me soon!_ I started to silently cry while he told me about what he will do to Percy right in front of me just for killing his son. I closed my eyes.

_Percy dead?..No..I don't want him dead..He risked his life for me, and I'll risk my life for him..I love you...Percy..and I'll always will.._

I opened my eyes to face a damped wall. Hermes was right in front of me holding a knife, and I started to try backing away.

"Your my bitch." He stated before getting up. I closed my eyes ready to endure the pain.

Skylar's P.O.V

I looked out the window of Scarlet's hospital's room. She's been out cold for about a week already, and I was beginning to worry.

"She'll wake up," Silena whispered from her bed. I looked over at her, and went to her side, "I know she will, she is as hardheaded like her father." she smiled before giving me a light kiss on the lips.

"and she is as beautiful as her mother." I replied kissing her on the lips. I smiled at her, "I love you Silena," I spoke.

"I love you too, Skylar." she responded, and held onto my hand. I nodded, and sat down beside her. She was able to get a broken leg from Saul's beating, and I couldn't help, but want more training.

I just stared at the monitor keeping Scarlet's heart beat for a few more minutes until Thalia came in with Percy, "I found him at the roof's staircase." Thalia responded.

"Percy, you look like you were crying." I called out getting up. I walked over to Percy, and saw his eyes red.

He shook his head, and held onto Thalia's arm, "Artemis is going to get mad at me for letting a boy hold onto my arm like this," Thalia sighed.

"Hey at least dad isn't one of those overprotective ones," I laughed, but was socked in the stomach by her.

"You're an overprotective father," she commented and rubbed her wrist, "besides he was crying badly when I found him." Thalia added.

I coughed while looking at Percy, "Did something happen?" I asked. He pointed towards his heart, and I titled my head.

He then grabbed a piece of paper, and started shredding it to pieces. _I don't like playing charade.._ "Two words?" I questioned.

He nodded and pointed towards his heart again, "Um heart?" I spoke. I looked up, and saw Thalia shaking her head, and Silena giggling.

He showed me the paper, "Pieces?" I asked. He nodded and I just putting the puzzle together. I walked around thinking.

"You're a bird brain!" Thalia shouted. I turned to glare at her, and I heard Silena giggle.

"Yea, but he is _my_ bird brain so I take full responsibility for making him stupid in bed." Silena giggled. I turned red, and looked out the window thinking still.

"Heart Pieces.." I whispered. I sat on the table, and kept on thinking before Thalia became frustrated at my clueless look.

"Heart Pieces meaning his heart was shattered into pieces!" She shouted. I looked up, and saw a book fly towards my face. I fell back off the table.

"Ow!" I shouted getting up. I felt my back crack, and felt pain shoot throughout my body, "I'm a person who got their forearms burned! Be nice!" I shouted.

"Well your poor little sister was raped!" She shouted before grabbing her arm, "but end of discussion." she whispered before I hugged her. I held her into a sibling hug while looking at Percy.

"Annabeth," He whispered. I let go of Thalia, and looked at him.

"I didn't see Annabeth come back," I said, "I know I saw the Archer brothers, but they left a few minutes ago with their dad." I spoke.

I looked up, "She could of went outside to examine the building?" Thalia suggested.

I dialed on my phone, "Pick up," I said impatiently. I waited for a few rings until the person I wanted to speak to answered the phone.

"Ello Di Angelo residence," A male voice greeted and I rolled my eyes at that naïve boy.

"Nico! Are you outside of the hospital?" I asked. I heard cars and beeping so I'll assume it for now.

"Yea, and I'm with Grover along with my sister. You need ice coffee, or something eagle?" Nico asked. I growled at him for thinking I want ice coffee at a time like this..

"No! Did you see Annabeth outside?" I asked.

"No, but Grover spotted blonde hair when got here. It probably was her." Nico replied. I could actually visualize him looking around.

"Put Grover on the phone!" I shouted.

"Fine," Nico said lowering the phone, "Grover! Skylar wants to talk to you! You're in trouble!" Nico lied.

Grover picked up, "Hello Underwood here," Grover answered, "Whatever I did, Nico did it!" Grover shouted.

"No! Did you see Annabeth!" I shouted looking out the window, and seeing hose two by the taxi getting Bianca out.

"Yea, but the driver sped off so quickly I couldn't get near, but her necklace did fall off." Grover spoke. The phone almost fell out of my hand, "Hello?"

"Did you get the license plate number?" I questioned, but it came out more like a demand. I was seriously freaking out on how I might need to go to work while my daughter is in a coma.

"Nope," Grover replied popping the p in Nope. I gritted my teeth, and opened the window way to rapidly that the phone flew out of my hand and onto the ground.

"You IDIOTS!" I shouted, "Nico, Grover, and Bianca! Come into Scarlet's room so I can talk to you three now!" I shouted straining my throat.

I turned around fuming, and looked towards Percy and the others. Thalia seemed to have this worried look on her face every time I become pissed, "What happened to Annabeth?" Percy asked softly.

"From what I hear from Nico and Grover, those details and that car speeding away way to fast..." I whispered looking out the window and punched the wall, "Annabeth, she was kidnapped."

**..Crappy? I have low self confidence T-T anyways yea I made Hermes the bad guy sorry! Don't kill me!**

**I miss you lola! Love you!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**

**P.s Lola means grandma in tagalog.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Erm...how do I put this?...I'm a Mute is coming to an end?**

**Dedication: soccergurlie and percabeth-fan-4-ever happy birthdays :D also to Japan!**

**P.s:...they say the radiation will hit the U.S...will we die! I'm freaking out here!**

**Disclaimers: I don't own anything and never will be able to T-T**

**Warning: Will be crappy..stood up way to late to draw a picture for a nagging friend...**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I looked up sweat pouring down my forehead. I felt another slash go to my back, and I cried in pain, but the shout was muffled by the gag he forced into my mouth.

He slashed at me again, and I started to taste blood in my mouth, "This isn't as fun as I expected," He whispered before tearing my bloody shirt apart. My eyes widen, and I wanted to cover my chest, "no wonder my boy had a obsession for you." he smiled before a flash came.

My eyes grew big, "Oh, did I mention that you're my third victim?" he whispered going close to my face, "I killed others because I'm known as the god of thieves just like the original Hermes in greek mythology." he smiled.

I coughed out the gag onto his face, "You'll never be a god!" I shouted. He wiped the blood off his face, and glared at me.

"You know," he spoke slapping me across the face, "I was going to go easy on you, but now I think I'll just be rough like to the other girls!" he shouted bringing the knife down.

I flinched, and put the ropes in front of me. He cut the ropes that bind my hands together, and I just sat there covering my chest crying, "Tch, a phone?" he whispered picking my cell phone up, "twenty messages from a boy named Skylar Grace?" he smiled.

I shook my head, and was about to snatch it back before he grabbed my wrist. He started putting pressure on his grip, and I winced, "I think I'll recall the boy soon." He smiled.

"You monster!" I shouted. He kicked me in the stomach, and into the wall. I coughed out blood.

"I'm insulted! Calling me a monster when I saved your life from a devastating heartbreak," he lied through his teeth. His face was way to close for my liking, "a devastating heartbreak, Annabeth Chase." he whispered.

I started to shiver at the touch of the blade on my skin. I wanted to scream, but he could easily kill me with that knife, "H-how?" I stuttered.

Percy's P.O.V

"You are required to wear this at all times, idiots." Skylar demanded putting bracelets on Grover and Nico.

"Tracking devices again!" Nico shouted. We all looked at him with this weird expression, and I was getting curious on why he said again?

"Again?" his sister spoke in a demanding voice. I started to laugh silently at Nico's predicament, "Nico Di Angelo, what do you mean again!" Bianca shouted.

Nico turned away from his sister, "We're wearing these because we didn't spot Annabeth?" he questioned ignoring his sister's whining for him to turn around.

"Nope," Skylar replied popping the p, "you're going to go undercover and if you see the same black car again, you better run!" he shouted making the two drop to their knees. I watched from the back tilting my head.

"Wait! What are you going to do? You're the officer!" Nico shouted. Skylar grabbed his coat, and my coat before taking my hand.

"Obviously going to go to the headquarters located here in Long Island. I came here once, and I have my own team here so whatever," Skylar spoke, but before leaving he walked over to Silena, "I love you, I'll be back safely with both Percy and Annabeth." Skylar spoke kissing Silena passionately. I covered my eyes, and I felt other hands covering my eyes also.

Thalia coughed, "Before you produce another baby, remember you have a daughter in a coma and this sixteen year old guy having amnesia and thinking he is a seven year old." Thalia explained.

I heard lips being pulled apart, and weight being pulled off my eyes. I looked up, and saw Skylar wiping saliva and lipstick off his lips. I stuck out a tongue in disgust, "You're gross Skylar." I stated.

"Wait until you get your mind back," Skylar stated and removed the cloth from my left eye. I blinked, and nothing changed in that vision. All I saw was blurry things, "nothing improved." he whispered putting it back on, and my coat.

"I'll see everyone soon," Skylar called out taking my hand. We started to walk down the hallway and into the elevator thinking. I looked at the numbers changing, and felt amused.

"Skylar." I called out. He looked up from the ground, and saw we were at the ground floor. He went towards the desk, and explained why he was taking me out while I looked outside the window and at the butterfly.

"Alright sir," the nurse spoke, "please bring him back safely, or you'll be charged for taking a amnesia patient out, and sued for everything you got." The nurse threatened.

"Whatever, Juniper." Skylar rolled his eyes at the giggling nurse before nodding towards the door. I got off the couch, and ran over to him. We started to walk out, and into a black car parked out front.

I went into the back, where we found this boy sitting there and sleeping. He looked around his eighteens, "Jason!" Skylar shouted.

Jason jumped, and bonked his head on the ceiling. I stiffled back a laugh, "Skylar! For a half older brother, you are cruel!" Jason shouted.

"Percy, this is my half brother, Jason, he is a intern at USCG." Skylar explained turning on the engine. I looked out the window, and only nodded, "Jason, this is Percy Jackson, don't bother him, or I'll kill your ass." Skylar threatened.

"Whatever!" Jason shouted pulling out his phone. He started to text someone, but all I could do was start falling asleep and thinking about Annabeth;

"_Percy," I heard a voice whisper. I looked up, and saw a younger version of Annabeth, "Seaweed brain!" she giggled hugging me._

_I awkwardly hugged back, and looked at her and felt my face had no expression, "As usual the Wise Girl has to do all the talking." she sighed._

_I cracked a smile, "Nah, I'll try talking." I spoke softly. Her eyes widen, and she hugged me tightly that I was starting to lose oxygen from my lungs._

"_Hey you talked your first full sentence!" she giggled, and when I looked at her again; she was sixteen, "I think thats how our meeting should of gone." It was like she was really interacting with me._

_My voice took control of itself, "Yea, but without the abuse and suffering. I didn't mean to drag you into all this," I apologized._

"_But if I weren't dragged into this then we wouldn't have met, and I would have been looking for my other half for a while." Annabeth replied leaning forward. I kinda smiled and leaned forward._

_Our lips were a millimeter apart that I felt her breathing against my lips. We were about to kiss until-_

"Wake up!" A shout came. I opened my eyes a little, and saw we were in front of this brick building. _What was that dream about? Was that some kind of future?_ Skylar opened the door, and I kinda stumbled out, but he caught me just in time. He helped me to my feet. _Wait..why do I think like a seven year old when I'm eleven..._

"This is one of the USCG headquarters," Skylar explained, "You're going to meet my team." Skylar added before we walked into a small office.

I looked around, and saw so many posters and faces. I was also able to see many other disgusting things, but I was able to see more.

"Boss," I heard everyone called. I looked over Skylar's shoulder and saw five different people. The only two faces I know were the two boys that was with Annabeth earlier.

"Season Senior Field Agents!" Skylar shouted like a commander. I kinda flinched at his demanding voice, and backed away slightly, but he grabbed my forearm.

"Winter Wolf Archer, Agent Number 9980, reporting for duty about the Annabeth Chase kidnap case!" Winter shouted.

His brother with the black highlights step out infront, "Fall knight Archer, Agent Number 9990, reporting for the Chase kidnapping case!" Fall shouted the same thing, and I kinda wanted to laugh.

A innocent looking girl took a step out, and she kinda looked buff and scary, "Clarisse La Rue, Agent Number 6760, reporting for kidnap case!" she shouted.

A boy with a tool belt stepped out from the corner desk, "Leo Valdez, newbie Agent Number 1000, reporting for kidnapping case sir!" he shouted.

"Any leads after Jason contacted you?" Skylar asked walking to his desk with me along. I was starting to remember bits of my life, but not all of it.

"Mind telling us who the green eye kid is first?" Winter asked sitting on the desk. I looked up, and cowered a bit.

"Percy Jackson, amnesia patient and a whole lot of connection with Annabeth, Plus he thinks he is se-" Thats when I cut him off.

"Eleven. I remember a little bit of my life, and I wanna know where Annabeth is badly." I pouted. Skylar only laughed at my expression while taking a sip from his coffee.

"Anyways Boss," Clarisse spoke. She pushed Winter off the desk, and leaned forward towards Skylar, and pulled out a video taping, "this is address to you, and Annabeth was in it." Clarisse informed.

Skylar put the tape in his computer, and I watched from the floor. It was quite comfortable besides the sight of seeing weapons underneath his desk;

_ "Skylar Grace,_

_ Son of FBI agent, Zeus Sky Lord, and head of the USCG. I've heard lots bout you, and I can't wait to meet you in person! Oh how I can feel your body, touch it, and rub it against boiling fire rocks. I will have fun with the officer, who put my wife in jail. I'm after you" A man's voice spoke before full visual of a person came._

"Thats.." We both whispered, and I pointed at the eyes and hair. I started to get worried, and my heart was starting to race_._

"_You have at least ninety-six hours to retrieve the lovely Annabeth Chase, or.." The man smiled behind his mask before cutting off the picture, "Shes dead!" _He shouted.

"Annabeth!" I shouted. I grabbed a hold of Skylar, "Get her back please! I-I don't know wh-why, but she has this b-big role in my l-life!" I stuttered.

"I will, but-" Skylar spoke before handing me a gun, "You're going to help amnesia boy." He smirked at me before logging into his computer. I tilted my head, and looked at the gun.

_Annabeth, I'm here. I'm remembering its all because of you, I'll remember you and everything between us! Nothing changed..not even my love.._

**Crappy =.=...Tired...Homework...FREAKING OUT! Is the radiation going to hit us!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW (ALMOST TO 600) REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	30. Chapter 30

**Dedication: To all my readers and 600th reviewer**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters Skylar, Scarlet, Winter & Fall**

**WARNING: I KNOW IT'LL BE CRAPPY =.=**

Annabeth's P.O.V

I was tied up with my hands above me. I looked at the man, who held me hostage, taking pictures. I was being photographed while only in my bra and pantie, "Saul, so lied." He stated.

"What is? That you are a monster? I got to agree with Saul," I spoke asked. He whipped me with the whip he had. I screamed in pain, and felt blood seeping down.

He knelt down in front of me, and showed me a picture. My eyes widen, and I tried biting his hand for him to drop it, "Saul said you were easy to trick," He spoke tracing a finger on my face, "but you aren't." he commented.

"I see where Luke gets his arrogant and stubborn attitude," I whispered before being thrown to the damped wall. I screamed, "damn you!"while sweat beamed down my entire face

"Suck it sweet," he replied with a disgusting smile that made me want to kill myself. I got near his face, and gritted my teeth almost as similar as Skylar's, "I wonder if poor Perseus is going to rescue his princess Annabeth." Hermes whispered.

"I know he will, he won't abandon me," I stated remembering the times we had, "He'll remember and come here to beat the crap out of you like he did to Luke." I smirked.

"Tch, you don't get it?" He asked backing away and sitting on his chair staring at me, "I have someone watching him right now, working with Skylar on this case, and he will lead Skylar on a wild goose chase for four days." He stated with a smirk.

My eyes widen, "That'll lead me to m-my death, and Percy won't even know.." I whispered.

"You got that right, doll face." He smiled throwing the knife at me. I closed my eyes shut, and started to pray to everyone. _Percy, save me.._

Percy's P.O.V

"La Rue, and Archer," I heard Skylar call out. I looked up from the ds lite I was given to play, and saw Clarisse and Fall in front of Skylar's desk, "Lady reported to see a abduction at the hospital, get over there and interrogate her." he demanded.

"Yes, boss." Clarisse spoke. She looked at Fall, who was in a daze looking at the ceiling, "Archer!" she shouted in his ear. He literally fell down.

"Oh uh, Roger boss!" He shouted looking around. Clarisse just stared at him, but then at Skylar.

"I'll fill him in." she stated taking his hand and dragging him behind. I watched from the ground, but continued to play the DS lite.

"Archer! See if you hack into the main database of that file, and make sure to get the IP address," Skylar called out before turning to Leo, "Valdez, go to Katie, and ask for the DNA result of the necklace."

"Sir, yes, Sir!" Leo called out before running to the lab. I looked back down to my lap to continue playing, but the DS lite vanished. I looked around.

"I don't get why little kids play Pokemon so much," He commented playing it. I tried snatching it back, but he stood up quickly and over his desk.

"G-Give it back!" I exclaimed straining my throat. I ran over to him, and tried getting it again. He backed up again, and I stumbled, "Skylar!" I whined.

"Tch, fine," He said handing it over to me, "I lost anyways," he muttered silently. I laughed at him while starting to get absorb into the game.

"Sir," Winter called out. I tried not to pay attention to the conversation, and get into the game, but this information was good, "the disk was converted...here." he stated.

"Meaning someone was here, and converted the disk." Skylar said looking up at the screen, "The IP address?" he asked.

"Its Fall's IP address." Winter said softly. I looked at Skylar, and he wasn't in sight. I looked around, and saw him at Fall's desk besides Winter's.

I walked over to him, and saw Skylar examining the whole documents of the computer, "Nothing," he whispered putting his fingers to his temples, "It can't be Fall, he is my best field agent." Skylar said.

"It says right here," Winter spoke turning the computer towards Skylar, "Fall Knight Archer, IP matched." Winter repeated.

"Someone had to have hacked into the system," Skylar said getting. I stood beside him, and the DS right in front of my face, "Does anyone else have access to this file outside of the agency?" he asked.

"Not really, only the probes, but they obviously can't get access without a senior field agent around." Winter explained the downfall. I tried processing everything, but it was to much for my eleven year old brain.

"Archer, simple version thank you?" Skylar asked.

"Newbies access outside only able to with Senior Agent," Winter replied slowly and stupidly. I watched when he got smacked upside the head by Skylar, "Ow!" he whined.

"Thats what you get for insulting your superior," Skylar said getting something out from his desk. He poured into a cup, and put hot water, "We;re going to go visit Katie Gardner, researcher." he added.

"Yea, Katie loves when Skylar brings her green tea. Its strange on how she doesn't fall asleep with that in her system." Winter made a small remark.

"Shes clearly smarter then you," Skylar laughed while dragging me to the lab. I followed while paying attention mostly to the game that I didn't get this vibration of someone following.

We passed by the medical examine room. When we passed by, I guess the head examiner saw us and came out, "Skylar, that necklace you sent us for us to examine, was only for Katie correct? The messenger made a mistake." The man called out.

"Hades, I sent it to Katie didn't I?" Skylar called out, "I sent it to Katie right?.." he whispered.

The man, Hades, shook his head, "Apparently the young lad came in here, after dropping off the necklace here he just ran off to Katie's lab." Hades responded.

"Alright, but thanks doc." Skylar said a little unease. He grabbed the plastic bag that had a necklace with a dark blue gem. I followed behind not looking at the screen. He was walking to fast that it almost looked like jogging.

I looked up and saw a shadow running out of the lab. I titled my head, and called Skylar, "Shadow!" I shouted.

"It came out of the lab!" Skylar shouted starting to run now. I was far behind now that I didn't notice anything strange.

"Skylar is fast." I commented straining my throat. I started to walk slowly towards the door, and saw a passed out Skylar on top of a girl with long black hair in a lab coat. I titled my head, "Skylar left me to walk here only a few moments ago, and now?" I whispered.

"Peek a boo," A voice called. I turned around, and was given a sleeping shot. I started to feel dizzy and I somehow felt my eye-patch being removed, "Saul and Luke was right with your information, you are easy to smack." The voice laughed.

I fell to the ground, but before passing out I saw who it was, "Leo Valdez..why?" I whispered.

**Crappy...Crappy..Okay! Anyways I made a new story A New Generation will be uploaded soon. As a reader, check it out first chapter has a contest along with the introduction! Try getting your character into my story!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yea yea, Ookami! Why you make Leo the bad guy hu! Well theres a twist on his story :D Oh how I make this story so confusing yet suspenseful. Story soon to end wait might end in this chapter?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: A little crappy idk**

Percy's P.O.V

I yawned opening my eyes. I felt the ground moving, and looked up. I looked out the window, and saw the ground moving quite fast. "Where am I?" I whispered.

"FBI's car," I heard a familiar voice. I looked up and saw Skylar in the passenger seat and Leo on the driver's seat. I started to back up when I saw Leo.

"W-What i-is h-he do-doing to us!" I screamed. I looked at Skylar for protection, who was just putting on a bullet proof vest under his shirt.

"Hes taking us to Annabeth, of course." Skylar replied. I looked at him weirdly, "He only knocked us out to please his boss, but I disconnected the wires when I woke up." He added.

"I-I don't trust him!" I shouted. Skylar only sighed looking back at me.

"You don;t have to. He is an undercover agent, and has been working with Hermes for quite sometime, and he just notified me that Annabeth is being killed off today in about sundown." Skylar informed me.

"They said that they would give us four days.." I whispered looking out the window.

"Apparently they counted the days before sending it to us." Skylar informed. I heard gun cocking and reloading. I was getting nervous, but Skylar gave me a bullet proof vest.

"We have to rescue her before we all die," Leo said still driving. I looked out the window and only saw trees and oak. I sighed and felt the gun Skylar gave me.

_We're going to need you back, Percy._ His voice echoed in my head. I looked in front of me and saw a abandon warehouse. "Get back!" Leo shouted.

Skylar jumped into the back and closed his eyes. I imitated him, and my head fell to the side. I was getting nervous all of a sudden, but I shrugged it off.

I felt the car come to a quick stop. I didn't open my eyes,but I heard tapping on the windows. Skylars window was lowered, so when we got a far distance, Skylar sat up and shot silent guns at them. I stayed in my position.

"Clear." Leo whispered driving quickly to the warehouse. I felt a garage door open up so I opened my eye a little and saw all different types on weapons.

Skylar kicked my foot, so I closed my eyes quickly before anyone saw me. I just acted sleepy before being pulled out of the car.

"Great job," I heard a unrecognizable voice. I ket my eyes closed, but continued to felt my body being dragged against a wall. My heard fell onto a shoulder, which cried in pain. As much as I wanted to open my eyes I didn't, "Lets get rid of Officer Grace, first." The voice said.

"Don't!" The voice was louder, and felt like it belonged to the person's shoulder I was leaning on. My ears were ringing and I couldn't catch any details of the conversation until now.

"USCG!" Skylar shouted. I heard someone drop to their knee, and thats when I opened my eyes. I looked around and saw Leo pointing the gun at a man along with Skylar, but to my right was; Annabeth.

"P-Percy." She stuttered. I grabbed a glass shard that was was close by on the ground and started to cut the ropes that was keeping her in place, "W-Why you come?" she asked.

"Honestly, something in my heart was telling me to come find you." I replied getting small cuts from the end I was holding of the glass shard.

I heard punches and kicks on the other side, but I didn't look that way. I paid attention to the wounded and battered form of Annabeth, "Here." I said removing my jacket.

"Why are you wearing a bullet proof vest?" She whispered. I looked at my chest and shrugged.

"Skylar just gave me, a eleven year old boy, a gun and vest. Probably something wrong is in his head," I nodded. Annabeth just stared at me in disbelief.

"Y-You're sixteen, Percy. Not eleven." She told me. I shook my head telling her no I'm not.

I was about to speak when bullets started coming everywhere. I grabbed her and started to run for safety behind a box, "I'm eleven cause I remember staying at your house after my dad-" I stopped there not wanting to speak anymore.

"I know about your dad," She said. I only looked at her before hearing bullets coming our way. I pushed her out of the way, and used my body as a shield for her. We got up and I started running anywhere, "You're sixteen! Your the Percy I know who talks, plays around, loves surfing, a-and-" She didn't continue when I was kicked off her.

I looked up wiping the blood away from my blind eye and mouth. My blind eye started to sting like hell, but I ignored it so that I can pay attention to who took Annabeth.

"Percy!" I heard a shout. I looked up and saw the man on the video staring at me holding both Skylar and Annabeth by the throats in headlocks, "I'm only here for you!"

"If you're only here for me then let them go!" I shouted feeling my pockets. I felt the gun in my pocket so I grabbed the handle.

"No can do! If I let them go they'll go report to the CIA, or USCG!" He shouted back. I blinked and saw flashes of memories.

I looked to the side, and saw Leo groaning in pain. Everything went quickly, I blinked again _Daddy! I __lowe you!_ I wiped my eyes. "J-Just let them go!" I stammered.

"Percy, you look like a close resemblance of your father," He spoke tilting his gun towards both Skylar and Annabeth, "I wonder if you'll look the same dead." he said smiling.

My eyes widen, and I started to tremble. _Friends Till the End, promise Percy?_ I wiped my eyes with my sleeve again trying to get these memories out, "You crying little boy?" He asked mocking me.

"No!" I shouted pointing the gun at him. _I'm Nico Di Angelo, thats my sister Bianca, and thats Grover Underwood the G-man!_ I trembled a lot more.

"I should disembodied them, and finish what Saul didn't. That way I can get my wife back!" He laughed like a crazy maniac pointing the gun at both their heads.

_Hermes Road Runner, he lost all contact with the world, and his wife and son were both dead_. Winter's voice went through my head.

"Hermes! You lost your wife a long time ago!" I shouted standing up slowly.

"Get down!" He shouted. I got back down again on my knees, "My wife is with Saul! He said it himself!" he shouted.

_Is that you, Annabeth?_ I blinked my eyes, and kept on seeing so many passed memories. I looked at Hermes getting my confidence back, "Let go of them and I'll take you to my d- to the bastard!" I shouted.

He stumbled back a little, but not much for him to lose the gun or drop them, "No! I can't trust anyone! I just want my son and wife back!" He shouted.

I heard him pull the trigger silently at Annabeth's head. I got a strong grip on the gun, and pointined it between both Annabeth and Skylar, but Hermes was shaking to much.

"Boss! We have all perimeter guarded and safe! Give us permission to fire!" I heard Fall shout. I looked at Skylar, who was being straggled to death by Hermes.

"Tell them to go away!" Hermes shouted.

"All man down! Don't come close, Percy Jackson has it under control!" Skylar shouted. I looked up at him, and he only nodded counting down from twenty. I only nodded.

I blinked one last time, _I love you, Annabeth Chase._ I gripped onto my gun, and looked at Skylar's finger counting down slowly. It was on eighteen.

I looked at Annabeth, who looked back at me, "Percy," she whispered. It was all silent with Hermes checking outside every now and then. Skylar was still counting down, "Before I die, I just want you to know that," she whispered.

I looked over at Skylar, who reached ten, and I kept my gun point at Hermes. I held on tighter feeling sweat pour down my hands in anticipation.

"I loved you from the very beginning,Percy, I was being stupid for not even realizing it earlier and telling you sooner ," She spoke, "You won't remember my love, but I'm happy I was able to tell you before I died."

Hermes was ready to pull the trigger, and I saw Skylar reaching to five, "I won't forget you, Annabeth, you're my guardian angel," I spoke still keeping gunpoint, "I'm a sixteen year old boy with awesome friends, a soon to be great life, and I have you keeping me up and ready." I spoke.

_Two_ Skylar mouthed.

"I love you always and forever, Annabeth Chase, and I'll keep you alive I promise!" I shouted ready to pull the trigger. _One_

"Now!" Skylar shouted.

We both pulled the trigger.

**Cliffy! Plus it was crappy :D hahaha =.= sorry for late update had a small writers block and wouldn't let me update properly!**

**FANFICTION WOULDNT LET ME UPDATE!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	32. Chapter 32

**So yea two updates same time? FANFICTION ISN'T WORKING SO YEA THIS IS A TREAT FOR YOU READERS! Oh and this is the Epilogue . "OOKAMI! THIS IS THE END OF STORY WHY!" -ducks from a pitch fork- O.O Uhh cause it is? I left you all in a cliffhanger last chapter :O**

**Disclaimer: I own nothin**

"I'll meet you boys at the hospital!" A feminine voice called from a black Chrysler 2010 Sebring Convertible. If you could see closely she had several cuts and bruises, but the most distinctive injury she had was a deep bullet graze on her right cheek towards her ear.

A man with jet black hair and short bangs covering part of his eyes turned around with a smile at the girl, "Okay! We'll meet you there, Love you!" He shouted. The boy had this light green colored eye like almost white, but his other eye was a dark shade of green.

"Love you too!" The girl shouted before driving off.

The boy stood on the bottom of the hill leading towards the cemetery. He looked at the bright sky, and smiled when he saw a older figure coming his way, "Lets go," The man nodded his head towards the gravestones.

Percy's P.O.V

I walked up the hill slowly breathing. Its been a few days after the incident, and I couldn't help, but feel relieved about everything being normal now, "Can't believe you wanted to see him after what he did to you," The man beside me spoke.

I turned towards him, "He was part family, or well..He was just a close re-he was just somewhat close to the family okay, Skylar?" I responded fuming. Skylar laughed while keeping his left hand in place.

"Yea, but still. After what he did to your whole life, and getting Annabeth involved? I'm surprise you even stood up to Road Runner, the most wanted FBI person I know." He laughed.

"Yea, and sorry about the gun shot to the arm, and the graze in the ear," I laughed. He only shrugged it off when we reached our destination. I looked at the ground, and saw _his_ gravestone.

"Been executed after seeing Road Runner, on Thursday. That was when I took you to my headquarters." Skylar informed. I looked at him with a smile, and nodded.

"I can't believe he died before me. I thought that no one can help me with the things he did to me, but I was stand corrected when I met Annabeth," I sighed crouching down and touching his gravestone.

_Saul Blofis – Rapist, Child Abuser, but beloved brother. 1961- 2011_

"I can't believe you convinced them to put him in this cemetery," I told Skylar getting up. He only shrugged while pointing at the open grave next to Saul's, "Hermes?" I asked.

He nodded with a grin, "Partners in crime will always be able to drop dead together right?" He asked. I only nodded while looking at Saul's gravestone.

"Hey Percy," Skylar called out. I looked up at him, and he nodded his head for me to follow him, "I was able to pull some strings for you and your family," He explained. I kept on following him tiliting my head, "I was able to find your dad, and I flew him over here to be closer to his family, but it cost me." He explained. I looked down and my eyes widen.

_Poseidon Sea Jackson- Beloved Brother, Husband, Father, and Navy Officer. "I lowe you, Daddy" 1964 – 2000_

"I salute thy." I heard SKylar called. I turned to look at him, and saw him standing in a position saluting. I laughed, and small tears came out of my eyes in happiness.

"Y-You were ab-able to get my d-dad transferred here?" I stuttered staring at the ground in disbelief, but full of happiness.

He cleared his throat, "Knowing you, not having to know your dad for so long, I think it would be so much better being close to your dad even if he is dead. I know being close to my dad even though he annoys me makes me feel so much closer to him," Skylar replied.

"This means so much to me, Skylar, and I know my mom will thank you so much. My dad was so important to us," I whispered, "I missed my dad, and knowing that I can't go back to San Francisco just to see his grave means so much that he is in New York." I whispered touching his gravestone.

" Also," He called out sitting beside me slowly. He took out this paper, and showed it to me, "I was able to get transferred to the New York Special Victim Squad after they heard about what I did for your case." He smiled.

"Y-You're going t-to li-live h-here?" I stuttered in disbelief. He has been surprising me all day, and I was happy he did. Everything was working out, but until a question came, "H-how about A-Annabeth?" I asked.

"Silena sweet talked Mr. Chase, and he finally left Annabeth in my custody. She'll be living with my family, and Thalia being the sister of mine will be living with us also, and taking part of the Special Victim Squad also." He explained.

I looked at Skylar, and tackled him into a hug. I was smiling big that everything is happening like how I wanted it to happen, "Thank you so much, Skylar!" I exclaimed.

He was laughing, but in pain kinda of way. I got off him laughing nervously, but I was grinning like a goof, and the next thing I know it; Skylar took a picture of me.

"What was that for?" I asked blinking away the flash.

"Annabeth said if you grin like a goof I have to take a picture," He explained with a straight face that I couldn't help, but laugh.

We both got up laughing. I looked up at the sky with my right eye, and smiled big. Everything was normal, nothing was wrong. I pulled out a picture of Annabeth and me when we were little form my pocket. _Everything is normal, but not perfect. If only I smiled in this photo,and we were older this picture would be perfect._

"Wait!" I shouted. I stopped walking suddenly, and Skylar looked at me curious, "I'm going to be right back!" I exclaimed running back to Saul's gravestone.

I pulled out a pocket knife from my pocket, and started to carve into the gravestone. I heard grass being stepped on behind me, and assumed Skylar caught up with me, "Isn't that illegal?" Skylar asked.

"Its for a good cause," I said still craving in the words. When I finished I stood up sastified with my work, "Shall we go now and see our family?" I asked.

"Hell yes! I wanna see my baby Scarlet," Skylar exclaimed. He put his arm around my neck like a father would do to his son, and started laughing while we headed for his 2010 Lightning Blue Mustang.

"We're going to tell Annabeth , right!" I exclaimed getting into the passenger seat. He laughed while putting on his seat belt.

"Of course! Lets go!" He laughed. Thats when we drove off to the hospital, where it kept our future and excitement for everyone. Everyone is healed, and ready to get back to their normal life.

No One's P.O.V

As we watch the blue mustang car drive off into the distance and away from the cemetery. We slowly started to approach the gravestone of Saul Blofis.

Everything went by so fast. The injured Hermes is being executed for murder and kidnapping for several degrees. Sally, Paul, and Scarlet woke up form their comas after everyone heard about Hermes execution. The Grace family is moving to New York along with Annabeth and Thalia. Percy and Annabeth are now lovers after so long. Saul was finally executed.

We slowly go to aerial view around the gravestone, and saw the faint carving of the gravestone. We zoom in closely and saw what the phrase;

_I'm a Mute_

**The final chapter..I think it wasn't so good :/..since I left you guys in a cliffhanger last chapter, but at least you know what happened to Hermes in this chapter :D Everything is normal!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


	33. Sequel Preview

**Ahaha this is more of an Author Note/Preview dun dun dunnnnn xD**

**Btw The Miz on WWE pisses me off! John Cena showed him off so much on today (Monday!) Fuck yea ! Cena pwns the Miz! (The Miz uses awesome wayy to much =.=) Who side are you on? The Miz or John Cena and Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson! I pick John and Dwayne. **

**BTW SKIP TO THE END IF YOU DON'T WANNA READ THE QUESTIONS THERES A PREVIEW AT THE BOTTEM**

**Questions and Answer (Oh Geez this is going to be a lot...you can skip if you dont see your name):**

**Irene-o-holic- **_Oh how you reviewed three times in a row xD so anyways 1__st__ review (Chapter 13)I'm not really okay with Beckendorf I don't know why though o.o...and lol 2__nd__ review (Chapter 16) Yea we should play together, I have a character in Winidia already Lvl. 19(?) Ranger Named xAznOokami (I think) and that would be funnny xD 3__rd__ review No, I have never read Schooled._

**Blinkdawg-** _Its simple on how Annabeth and the others can get caught. Thalia and Silena talking to each other while walking and all of a sudden was pushed to the ground/or tree with a knife to them. Annabeth well...she is the main target for the captures cause where Annabeth is Percy will come its like a loyal dog. Skylar, Scarlet, Nico, Bianca, Grover, Sally, and Paul get caught because of like capturing and running. Like a murderer killing then leaves._

**William566/ to all reviewers (IMPORTANT)- **_ yes, I know I owe everyone a Annabeth and Percy moments. Wait until the squeal . there might be? Its almost like Vampire Knight, but idk. You probably won't read the squeal cause um yea its going to have a twist ._

**Riley Coyote: **_I have no idea if they do execution in the state, but when I was writing about execution I was thinking aboout people chopping their heads off xD_

**Jahfreenalam: **_...I was suppose to add Percy being homeschooled, but it didn't fit right with the story sorry ._

**SeaChick:** _Saul just wants Percy back to get to Sally, so sorry if it confused you ._

**Special Message: To all people in Japan, I know you can not read this, but I wish you all luck! My friends are making this bake sale (I'll probably buy the whole stand cause there will be brownies) for Japan. I wish that everyone in Japan is rescued and saved. I heard a miracle happened for a baby, thank you god for saving that precious life. Please help us save Japan...**

_**SWEETTT I REACHED 600+ REVIEWSSS! I'M SO HAPPY :D But now I gotta focus on Regain whats Lost (Oh Bigg Writers Block the irony..)**_

**PREVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**THATS RIGHT! THERES A SQUEAL! YOU PROBABLY WON'T READ IT, BUT I WANT IT OUT OF MY HEAD XD**

**LIST OF NAMES: -I'm a Assassin -I'm a Soulless Body -I'm a Bloody Blofis -I'm Saul Blofis**

**(YOU CAN ALSO GIVE ME YOUR IDEAS)**

**Summary: ****After the events of I'm a Mute, Percy and Annabeth finally got settled down with the ****Grace family except one problem; Percy is turning into Saul. A trigger was pulled in Percy's mind telling him that he is younger version of Saul. Can Percy snap out of his state before killing his family and Annabeth? **

**, if that summary doesn't fit your liking how about this?**

**Back- Up Summary: After the most upturning events, Percy and Annabeth finally got settled down with the Grace family, finally are seniors, been a couple for 4 years already and nothing broke things off with them except one thing. Percy is starting to act strange and always coming home dizzy and full of blood. Is Saul finally coming back to their life? **

**Pick whatever Summary you want, and if you don't like PM me and I'll edit this chapter with a new summary.**

**First Draft Preview**

_Life been normal after a few years. Nothing has changed, except the fact that Saul is gone from our memories, or so we thought. _

I stood in front of the gravestone of my dad. I inhaled a deep breath before letting it all out, "Dad, I wish you were here with me and watching me improve at all I'm doing." I spoke softly in the air. I touched his gravestone, "I love you dad, and I hoped your doing okay there with Athena." I spoke before getting up.

I started heading for my car with my left eye closed. My eye has been getting better, but not much. I sighed and let the wind blow into my messy hair, "I'm happy I get Sundays off from everyone else, but I do miss Annabeth." I whispered getting into my convertible.

I opened my mirror, and pulled out a picture of Annabeth and me. I smiled almost into a full goofy grin until I felt a presence. I looked around.

"Just my imagination." I whispered putting on my seat belt. I started to pull away from the cemetery until I was jerked back into my seat, and stopping my car all of a sudden.

_Why not be like me?_ I heard a voice. I looked around in my car and around he block, but no one was around, _I'm a better father then Skylar, or Paul._ I opened my cabinet and pulled out my spare pistol.

"Seriously, whos there?" I called out keeping my gun beside me. I kept a careful eye around anywhere, but no one seemed to come.

_I'll be by your side until you admit it,_ The voice spoke. I looked around all paranoid now until my phone rang. I jumped high until to hit the roof of my car.

"Ow!" I yelled picking up the phone, "What?" I answered.

**Its a draft okay? Its not perfect yet so yea...Anyways Review this chapter or not if you dont have any idea or you just like the preview. So yea..**

**Review Review review review review**

**-Ookami**


	34. Sequel Chapter 1 Draft

**Okay since I can't like make a new story yet for the squeal...or even make this story complete I'll just do what Rick Riordan does, Give you a full pledge rough draft chapter, but which one? The first one duh.**

**Btw BabyYoureAllthatIwant...guess the story T-T...oh well :D I make things all twisty and stuff xD**

**This is following after the preview**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**WARNING: THIS IS A ROUGH DRAFT AND WILL BE CRAPPY  
**

Percy's P.O.V

"Percy," I heard Skylar's voice on the other end, "I think you should get over to the location I'm going to text you, its a little freaky." Skylar spoke.

"Um okay if you say so," I replied and looked at my text messages. I found the location and pulled away from the cemetery, but I still felt that presence.

I started driving fast to the crime scene of Skylar and Thalia's. When I reached my destination, and got out of my car quickly I went under the tape and found Skylar, "So?" I questioned.

"Does this look familiar?" He asked. He showed me some pictures and my eyes widen at the sight. I grabbed my stomach and hunched over ready to throw away. I nodded quickly holding in my stomach.

"S-Saul took me to New York once and locked me up here for a week," I managed to speak out still feeling like to throw up. I felt Skylar patting my back, "W-Why now does he have to be brought up?" I questioned.

"Saul's alliance finally came out of hiding after Saul's execution and is looking for people like you. We just found a murdered body of a five year old girl." Skylar explained.

"After I start hearing voices in my car now this?" I muttered to myself violently. Skylar looked at me weirdly before going back downstairs. I looked up and slowly followed.

When I turned around and entered into the basement I felt like a five year old being pushed in here. I grabbed onto Skylar's sleeve for safety and looked over at Thalia, "That it?" I whispered.

"Yea, Patrica Peach, age five. She was raped, and I found some sediments. The pervert didn't use a condom before killing this poor girl." Skylar replied.

I walked cautiously over to Thalia, and saw the girl. I shook my head, and turned around to face the wall. When I blinked I saw a flashback of me when I was little almost dieing of starvation in here.

"I'll pick you up tomorrow, Percy. Don't go to school cause I'm taking you in for question about Saul and what you remember of him talking with his friends," Skylar explained patting me on the back. I nodded, "Now go back to Annabeth and my baby Scarlet." He added.

"Okay bye oldie." I snickered walking away form the basement I loved to call 'Portal to the Underworld'.

"I'm only twenty- eight!" I heard him shouted. I was laughing when I left. I looked both ways before crossing the street and into my car.

I got into my car opened my mirror to look at my eye. When I opened my mirror I saw a figure looking at me. I turned around and saw no one.

"I'm going crazy right now," I spoke starting up my car. I drove away from the scene and went straight for Skylar's house. I sighed.

_Feeling relax? Percy_ I heard a faint voice. I looked around my car again before focusing on the road. I saw a car parked in front of me, and stomped on the break really quickly.

I skid to a stop and jerked forward. I felt my heart beating twenty thousand beats per minutes, "That was close, but why am I hearing a voice?" I whispered.

I started to drive for the private neighborhood off of Long Island. I drove a little faster feeling a abnormal presence with me and it was truly making me feel uncomfortable. _I'm always watching you Percy_

I blinked away the heart beats and made it to Skylar's drive way. I drove into the drive way quickly, and got out of the car to fast. I ran into the house with my spare key and ran in when I got the door opened.

"Oh, Percy you got here faster then usual." Annabeth commented. I looked down from the staircase and shrugged while being a little freaked out from what I experienced.

"Um yea," I whispered. I went down the stairs and over to the girls still a little freaked out, "Um Annabeth is it normal for someone with ADHD to go crazy time to time?" I asked.

"Of course," She replied pointing out shapes for Scarlet, "It is completely normal Percy, I thought you learned that already." she asked.

"Sorry just a little freaked out after Skylar called me over for a crime scene investigation." I replied sitting down beside Annabeth. I put my arm around her and smiled.

"Lets see whats on tv," I spoke. I went over to pick up the remote and when I did, I looked at the screen. The tv screen was still black and I saw Saul's figure in the background. I turned around and saw no one.

"You okay?" I heard Annabeth called. I looked at her and nodded, "Good, you seem distracted." She said kissing me on the cheek.

"Uh yea sorry," I said turning on the tv. When the tv turned on it was Titanic. I looked at both Scarlet and Annabeth, who in return looked away smiling. I laughed, "You're such a sucker for romantic movies." I said.

"Well cause my romeo never does anything romantic anymore." She replied smirking at me.

"I hope this will repay for my absence of the romantic department," I said smiling. I leaned forward and kissed her deeply and passionately. She kissed me back and I felt it starting to get hot and wet.

"Eww! I'm so telling Daddy, Annabeth!" I heard Scarlet scream. We both pulled apart blushing, but I was laughing at how embarrass Annabeth still gets.

"Sorry Scarlet," Annabeth blushed. I laughed and changed the channel to a marine life show while having my arm around Annabeth and pulling her closer to my body.

_My own son, betrayed me. I'll be with you until the day you die, Perseus._

**Um this is a rough draft so I think its suppose to be crappy? I just wanted to show you guys of what I have intention of this sequel. Until fanfic is up I'll only give you this chapter for now okay? Still looking for a name for the story  
**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**-Ookami**


End file.
